Harry Potter and the Secret of the Lake
by lilactorgirl
Summary: An alternate 5th year for the BoyWhoLived... features Harry growing wings, a graduation ceremony, and more... VERY long!
1. The Never Ending Nightmare

The bright sun shone high in the pale blue late-July sky. A slight breeze rustled the trees, and birds flew by, singing cheerfully. However, the world was not as peaceful as it seemed.

Since early June, there had been three reports of people disappearing and children being kidnapped. The last kidnapping had been of a little girl named Rachel Braham.

Nearly one hundred families, all dressed in black, were pouring into a small church outside of London.

Nearly everyone was crying, one exception being a small boy standing alone in the back of the church. This boy was thin, and a bit short for his age, which was almost fifteen. He had untidy jet-black hair and bright green eyes that were looking around the Church through round glasses. What made his appearance special was the fact that a thin, lightning-bolt shaped scar was on his forehead. This boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry was also a wizard, as were many of the other guests. Harry supposed a couple of them were Muggles (non-magic), as wizards sometimes came from Muggle families, or were related to Muggles.

Everyone was gathered in the church for the funeral of a seventeen-year old boy named Cedric Diggory, who Harry had gotten to know rather well the year before.

Harry looked around the Church and saw various families he recognized. In the front row were the Diggorys. On the very left sat Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, and Cedric's mother sat beside him. To her right was a young, dark-haired boy, who looked almost eleven. Next to him were more relatives that Harry didn't know.

In the pew behind them sat the Weasleys, Harry's best friend Ron's family. On the left sat Mr. Weasley, and beside him sat Mrs. Weasley, and their children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. They were very kind, but very poor, and their robes were slightly worn. All nine of them had flaming red hair and loads of freckles.

Behind the Weasleys sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge had been on Harry's side, but he had refused to believe Harry's story about what happened when Cedric had been killed. Beside Cornelius Fudge, to Harry's extreme displeasure, sat the Malfoys: Lucius, Narcissa, and their son Draco. Draco had a pale pointed face, and his father looked nearly the same. Draco and Harry had been enemies ever since the first train ride to their school, in their first year.

Behind the Malfoys sat Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. He was old and had long, silvery hair and a long beard. He wore half-moon spectacles. Beside him sat Professor McGonagall, an elderly, stern witch with rectangular glasses. Beside her sat Professor Severus Snape. He taught potions, and his hate for Harry was only matched by Harry's hate for him. He had a hooked nose, sallow skin, and a head full of black greasy hair.

In the next pew sat Cho Chang and her family. Cho Chang was another student Harry knew from his school, and she had been a close friend to Cedric. She kept wiping her eyes, which were full of tears. Harry turned slightly red, as he had always thought that Cho was pretty ever since he had first seen her in his third year.

Harry's eyes focused back up on the front as the priest stood up. Even the priest was fighting back tears, but Harry didn't cry. It wasn't that he wasn't sad about Cedric's death, just that Harry Potter didn't cry.

The priest began, "We are all here to honor and pay respect to Cedric Amos Diggory." He nodded towards a closed casket placed before the crowd. "He was a wonderful boy who was taken too soon at the age of seventeen. If he had lived, today would have been his eighteenth birthday. He was in his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hogwarts was the school that Harry went to. A witch or wizard went there for seven years before graduating. Harry would be beginning his fifth year soon.

The priest continued, "The family has asked me to read this outline of Cedric's life. As I said earlier, Cedric was born eighteen years ago today, on July twenty-ninth. He was raised just outside of Surrey until the age of five, when his family moved to London. There, Cedric grew up with many other wizarding families and was taught the value of honesty, teamwork, and fair play. He learned to cooperate and how to have faith in other people and their abilities."

Harry smirked and nearly chuckled, but he managed to restrain himself. What the priest said had been true. Cedric was very honest, kind, and fair. However, he sure hadn't learned it from his parents, at least not his father. Amos Diggory had specifically insulted Harry last year and greatly disliked people who overshadowed Cedric.

"When Cedric turned eleven, he was accepted into Hogwarts, where he was placed in Hufflepuff house like his father. He fit in very quickly and made friends nearly upon arriving. He did very well academically and continued to do so throughout his years at the school. In his second year, Cedric made it onto the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Seeker. He led Hufflepuff to quite a few victories, and was an excellent team player. In his fifth year, Cedric was given the honor of being the Hufflepuff house Prefect, which he was until his dying day. In his sixth year, he showed his superior skills in Quidditch in a remarkable defeat of another house's Seeker."

Harry went deep red, and he saw Fred and George scowl. The game that the priest was referring to had been against the Quidditch team that Harry, Fred, and George all played for. Harry was Seeker for that team, and he had fallen off of his broomstick, which was the only reason Cedric had won. Cedric had been decent about it though and would have been deeply embarrassed and ashamed to know that they had said that.

"In his seventh year, Cedric was chosen to represent Hogwarts in the latest attempt of a revival of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric did very well and was in first place near the end. Sadly, he found his death during the third and final task."

The priest then was silent for a moment and then cleared his throat. "Now, I would like to ask for Peter Diggory, uncle of Cedric, to come and say a few words."

A stocky, relatively short wizard with thick, dark, curly hair came up. He cleared his throat, and said, "I would like to thank all of you for coming here. Cedric Amos Diggory was one of the best people one could ever meet. He worked hard, played fairly, and acted as a great role model for everyone. He loved everyone he met, regardless of who they were. It is sad to think that the best of us are the first to go. I hope that no one in this room will ever forget Cedric Diggory, or why he died. I know that Cedric is in heaven now, watching us. Thank you all again."

There was polite, timid applause as Peter Diggory sat down. The priest stood up again, and said, "I now ask everyone to join me in singing the traditional hymn 'Taps.'"

Harry sang along with everyone. The song caused many to break out into new waves of tears, and the song was interspersed with sobs.

After that, the priest led everyone in another song that Harry did not know, and he just listened. After it was finished, the priest announced, "The guests are now invited into the Fellowship Hall next door for refreshments."

Harry was the first out the door into the hallway, and he felt a familiar cold sweep over him. A slight fog overcame his eyes, and he could hear a distant scream…

Harry turned towards the two large doors that led outside of the Church, and saw two tall Dementors. Dementors were horrible creatures that guarded the dreaded wizard prison Azkaban. They made you relive all the worst memories again. They wore black cloaks, and lowered their hoods only to perform the Dementor's Kiss, in which they clasped their lips around the lips of their victims, and sucked out their soul. Harry had never actually seen it happen, but had almost been a victim of it himself. Harry guessed that Cornelius Fudge never went anywhere nowadays without a Dementor. Fudge thought they would protect him…

Harry hurried past them, into the Fellowship Hall. He saw a table of punch and tea and another table of sweets and cookies. Harry helped himself to a cookie and found the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley kept dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and Mr. Weasley had his arm around her, comforting her. Their children were all rather subdued and solemn, even Fred and George, who hadn't been very close to Cedric.

Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and said, "Harry dear, are you all right? I know this must be so hard on you… have you talked to the Diggorys?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, looking at the floor. He didn't want to talk to the Diggorys. Although he knew Cedric's parents did not blame him, he still felt uncomfortable.

"Mum, I don't think talking to the Diggorys is going to help Harry," said Ron.

"Nonsense, Ron! I think it'll do Harry some good. Go on," she insisted.

"See you," muttered Harry, heading back to the Sanctuary. He moved hastily again, avoiding glancing at the Dementors guarding the front doors.

He stopped at the door to the sanctuary, because he saw that the Diggorys were the only ones inside. The casket was open, and Mr. Diggory was kneeling in front of it.

"There, there. Cedric's safe now," Mrs. Diggory assured Mr. Diggory. "I hate it that he's gone too, but he'd want us to carry on. Besides, he's in much more danger here than in heaven."

"He shouldn't have died though!" said Mr. Diggory. "He shouldn't have!"

Harry bit his lip. Mr. Diggory was right. Cedric should not have died. It hadn't been planned.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry turned around sharply and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry.

Malfoy just smirked. "Nothing, Potter. But I'll warn you that you may not want to be seen around here. You wouldn't want anyone to think you were going to kill someone else, would you?"

Harry flushed. He pointed towards Cedric's casket and said, "I didn't do this, Malfoy!"

"I know, Potter, I know. But, do they?" asked Malfoy, pointing his thumb towards the sobbing Mr. Diggory and his wife.

"Your father's got a lot of nerve coming here, Malfoy. He's on Voldemort's side," said Harry.

Suddenly, Harry heard Mr. Malfoy's voice say behind him, "Yes, but Fudge doesn't know that. Or rather, he doesn't believe it." Harry spun around, and Lucius Malfoy stood behind him, looking rather pleased with himself. "Well, Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you in — good health. Nice to see you're doing better than your friend Cedric." Harry said nothing. Mr. Malfoy bent close to Harry and added softly, "What's the matter, Mr. Potter? I believe Wormtail cut your arm, not your tongue."

"Fudge'll find out one day," said Harry, acting braver than he felt.

Mr. Malfoy chuckled. "Sure he will. But by then it'll be too late for him." He leaned close to Harry. "And don't think for one second that a weak little boy like _you _can make any difference! Voldemort — will — prevail."

"Harry! Harry, I haven't seen you in ages!"

The three of them turned, and Harry's heart leapt. Standing behind Lucius Malfoy was Remus Lupin, who had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Harry's third year. He had retired at the end of the year, and Harry hadn't seen him since.

He looked much healthier than when Harry had last seen him a little over a year ago. Lupin was a werewolf, and therefore changed into a vicious wolf during the full moon. There had constantly been bags under his eyes, and he hadn't looked well. However, now he looked well rested and very healthy. His light brown hair was a little grayer, but it was neatly combed. Even his robes, which had been rather shabby, looked nicer.

Lupin smiled at Harry and then noticed Malfoy, who was staring at him, disapprovingly. Lupin said, "Mr. Malfoy. Draco."

Lucius said, "Remus."

Lupin looked between Mr. Malfoy and Harry and said, "Am I interrupting something?"

Mr. Malfoy moved abruptly over to Draco and said, "No, Remus. Come, Draco." The two of them walked off together.

Lupin watched them leave and then turned to Harry and asked, "How are you, Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure exactly how to explain to Lupin that he'd been having nightmares about the night Cedric had died since he'd returned from Hogwarts, so he just said, "Fine. How are you?"

"Oh, better than when I last saw you." He looked around, bent close to Harry, and whispered, "Sirius is doing well too, Harry. He told me to say hello for him."

Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. When Harry's parents had been killed, their friend Peter Pettigrew claimed that Sirius had betrayed them. He cornered Sirius and framed him by murdering thirteen Muggles and changing himself into a rat, making it appear that Sirius had murdered the Muggles and Peter. Sirius was sentenced to life in Azkaban. In Harry's third year, Sirius had escaped. Everyone had been so worried for Harry, because they thought that Sirius was going to try to kill him. But one night, Ron, Harry, and their friend Hermione had found out the truth. They actually found Pettigrew, and nearly turned him in. Pettigrew escaped though, and Sirius had been forced to flee. He had offered to let Harry live with him, and Harry was only too willing to. Harry had always longed for Sirius to be proven innocent, since he would live with Sirius then.

Sirius had gone various different places since he had fled, but he was now staying at Lupin's house under Dumbledore's orders.

"Good. Is he being careful?" asked Harry. He didn't want Sirius recaptured by the Ministry of Magic.

"Yes. He's being very careful. It's nice having him… kind of like old times once again," said Lupin.

Lupin, Sirius, Pettigrew, and Harry's father, James, had all been friends many years ago when they went to Hogwarts. When Sirius, Pettigrew, and Harry's father learned that Lupin was a werewolf, they all had learned how to become animals and accompanied Lupin as a werewolf in their animal forms.

"Just make sure he stays hidden, all right?" asked Harry.

Lupin nodded. Harry heard footsteps coming towards him and turned to see Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Harry! Remus!" He called cheerfully. He shook Lupin's hand and patted Harry on the back. "Nice to see you Remus. I haven't seen you for some time now. You do know there's an opening for Defense Against the Dark Arts again? Although I suppose you already know that."

Lupin nodded. "Yes. And I must turn you down, I'm sorry."

Dumbledore said, "I quite understand, Remus. You and Sirius have too much work to do. Besides, I already believe we have another person willing to fill the job."

Harry asked, "What work?"

Lupin explained, "Various things to stop Voldemort from gaining too many followers. Sirius and I are mainly contacting old friends of ours to help us. We're getting quite a few people though, so I think we'll be all right. It's going to keep us busy though."

"I wish you could take the job," said Harry. "It'd be great to have you as a teacher again."

"Thanks, Harry," said Lupin, his face going a light red. "Oh, Sirius asked me to wish you a happy birthday. We're going to send you a package tomorrow."

Harry's birthday was in just two days, on July thirty-first. "Thanks!" said Harry.

Harry heard people moving down the hall. He turned and saw the Weasleys all heading towards him. Ron was in the front, talking to Fred and George.

When Ron saw Harry he said, "There you are! We've been wondering where you were!" He then saw Lupin and his jaw dropped open. "Professor _Lupin_?"

Lupin, smiling slightly, said, "Hello! Ron, wasn't it? I'm afraid I'm not professor anymore. It's nice to see you though, all of you! How are you?" He shook Mr. Weasley's hand. Then, he asked Ron and Harry, "Didn't you have a friend? Hermione! Where is she?"

"She's in France with her parents," said Ron.

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose I've got to go. We'll meet again though, I'm sure. Goodbye," said Lupin, waving at everyone. He then left through the side doors.

"That was so neat!" said Ron, grinning broadly. "We got to see Lupin! We haven't seen him in ages! Hermione'll be so jealous…"

"Well, we'd better make sure we make the Portkey back," said Mrs. Weasley softly. She wasn't crying anymore but was still downtrodden.

"I will see most of you back at Hogwarts and the rest of you at some point. Goodbye," said Dumbledore.

Harry followed the Weasleys into a Choir loft.

"Now, just place your hands on this hymnal. Come on everyone, just a few minutes left," Mr. Weasley directed. Everyone held out a hand and touched the hymnal.

After waiting for about one minute, Harry felt a jerk around his navel and a pull forward. His hand was clamped onto the book, which was pulling all of the Weasleys and him in a swirl of color. They finally stopped in the backyard of the Weasleys and were tossed onto the ground.

Harry picked himself up and brushed off some dust from his robes. He didn't mention that Portkeys always reminded him of Cedric.

Mrs. Weasley picked up the hymnal. "We'll just send this back to the church with Errol. How about some lunch?" She opened the back door and beckoned everyone inside.

"I think I'll just lie down," said Harry. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept properly since returning home from Hogwarts, because of his nightmares. He desperately wanted rest.

"Are you sure? You look like you can use some food," said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I'll be all right," said Harry.

"All right then. You can lie down on the couch. If you're hungry when you wake up though, just let me know, all right?" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry nodded and headed into the living room. He placed his glasses on a table beside the bed, curled up on the sofa, and closed his eyes. Part of Harry was warning him that he would have the nightmare again if he went to sleep, but the other part was assuring Harry that he needed sleep. Harry heard the Weasleys moving about the kitchen, setting the table, and getting ready to eat. Then, the sounds began to gently fade into silence.

In a flash of bright red light, Harry was on the Quidditch field at Hogwarts. It was late evening, and the sun was set. Harry was standing in a huge maze. He looked around, remembering. He looked behind him and saw a trophy, the Triwizard Cup. He heard rustling in the distance, spun around, and moved toward it. He came to a clearing in the maze and froze as he saw — _himself_ — and Cedric. He saw that his leg was badly hurt and bleeding. He saw the huge black spider that he'd stunned. He saw that Cedric was standing feet away from the cup.

Harry heard himself say, "Take it then. Go on, take it. You're there."

Cedric refused and said, "You take it. That's twice you saved my neck in here." They went back and forth, both wanting the other to take the cup.

Finally, Harry heard himself suggest, "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Harry screamed, "NO! NO, DON'T LET HIM TAKE IT! IT'S A TRAP!"

But it was no use. Cedric agreed, and Harry watched in horror as he and Cedric took the cup together.

The cup was a Portkey and worked immediately. Harry followed himself and Cedric, and they landed in a graveyard far away from Hogwarts. It was dark. Harry heard Cedric say, "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

Harry spread himself out on the ground, shut his eyes tightly, and clasped his hands around his ears. I hate this, he thought over and over again. I hate this nightmare. I want to wake up.

But he heard himself breathe heavily because of the pain in his scar. And the high-pitched, icy voice of Voldemort wormed its way though the cracks between Harry's fingers that were clamped over his ears and said, clearly, "_Kill the spare._" Harry saw the flash of green light and began to shake. He opened his eyes and saw himself staring at Cedric's body in shock. He watched as Wormtail pulled him to his feet and tied him to the tombstone of Voldemort's father. He watched Wormtail put a bundle of blankets that held the remnant of Voldemort in a huge cauldron. He saw Wormtail retract a tiny piece of bone from Voldemort's father and place it in the cauldron. Harry shut his eyes as he heard Wormtail whimper and cut off his own hand, placing it in the cauldron. Harry opened his eyes again and saw Wormtail standing near him, his dagger in his remaining hand. He saw Wormtail cut Harry's arm and watched his own blood drip down his robes. He winced and clasped his hands to his arm. Harry still had a scar in that spot.

Harry saw Wormtail add the blood to the cauldron. A brilliant white light shone from it. Harry remembered praying something had gone wrong. But nothing had. Voldemort had gotten the bone of the father, flesh of the servant, and blood of the foe. He would be reborn. A tall, bone-white, skinny man with a flat face, scarlet eyes, and slits for nostrils rose from the cauldron and was cloaked by Wormtail. Voldemort had returned.


	2. The Best Birthday Ever

In another flash of bright red Harry woke, gasping for breath, his forehead beaded with sweat, and his scar burning. He waited for his breathing return to normal and his scar to stop burning.

He took one deep, long breath and curled up in a tight ball on the sofa. Why did he keep having that dream? Why couldn't he just remember it, but not relive it night after night?

At least he was at Ron's house. Ron's family was a wizard family, unlike the Dursleys, whom Harry usually was forced to spend summers with.

When Harry had been one year old, Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard in a century, had come to Harry's house. For some reason, which Harry still did not know, Voldemort had wanted to kill Harry. Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter, had been killed protecting Harry. After killing them, Voldemort had turned to kill Harry the way he and his followers had killed hundreds of people. But for some reason, when he performed the curse, it had reflected off of Harry back onto Voldemort. Harry had only received the lightning-bolt shaped scar, while Voldemort had been nearly destroyed and remained only as a shadow of who he had been.

Harry had then been taken to live with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon, and their son, Dudley. They hated magic, as well as Harry, and had been cruel to him all of his life. They hadn't even told him he was a wizard. He'd found that out from someone else on his eleventh birthday.

When Harry had told them that the Weasleys were inviting Harry to stay with them, there had been uproar. Uncle Vernon had yelled at Harry for thirty minutes straight before Harry could get another word in. Not that Harry could blame them, of course. The summer before, the Weasleys had invited Harry to see the Quidditch World Cup and to stay with them. When they had picked Harry up, the results were short of disastrous.

The Weasleys had used Floo Powder, which required travel through fireplaces, and the Dursleys had boarded up theirs. Mr. Weasley had to blast the boards away so he, Ron, Fred and George could get out. That had spread dust all over the living room. On top of that, Fred and George had dropped a trick sweet, which Dudley found and ate. He had grown a nearly four-foot, multi-colored extension on his tongue. The memory of that still brought fear to Dudley's eyes.

Only when Harry had assured Uncle Vernon that Mr. Weasley had figured that sending Harry a Portkey (in this case a simple quill) would be much easier, and avoid disaster, did Uncle Vernon begin to consider letting Harry go. After Harry explained exactly what a Portkey was and how he would use it, Uncle Vernon finally had growled, "Fine, boy. You can go. But you let them know they're never coming here again!"

Harry got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. Out of the windows, Harry saw the sky growing cloudy. The gentle wind had become fiercer, and the trees were swaying wildly. He guessed that the Weasleys had all gone upstairs.

He climbed up the long, tall staircase up to Ron's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ron called from inside. Harry opened the door and saw Ron spread out on his bed, Fred leaning against the wall, and George lying on the floor.

The room was bright orange, because of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons.

"Hiya. We were just talking about going back to Hogwarts," said Ron. He sat up, and gave Harry a space to sit.

Harry made his way to Ron's bed. In the excitement of having all the people in the room, Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon (called "Pig" for short) began hooting shrilly.

"Shut _up_, Pig!" said Ron, Fred, and George together. This had no effect, so Ron grabbed an owl treat and shoved it in the cage. This finally quieted Pig.

"Well, Fred and I were just telling Ron that we still had homework to do before we go back. How about you two?" asked George.

"Yeah, we've got homework," said Harry. He'd managed to do some of it at the Dursleys' house, but he still had most of it left.

"I haven't started," said Ron.

Harry, Ron, and the twins kept on talking until Mrs. Weasley called everyone down to dinner.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" asked George as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I love it," said Harry. Hogwarts, Harry felt, was his true home. However, he was starting to feel more at home with the Weasleys than before.

"Take some utensils outside with you, will you, boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley, directing people. "We're eating outside tonight."

Harry looked outside, and saw that the sky was still dark with clouds. "Are you sure it isn't going to rain?"

"No. But we can't all fit in here! Besides, the wind has died down," said Mrs. Weasley. "Bill and Charlie are leaving tomorrow. We'll be eating inside again once they leave."

Outside, Harry saw two tables put together, as they had been last year when Harry had stayed with the Weasleys.

Steaming dishes of potatoes, ham pies, roast chickens, and other delicious foods were placed on the tables, and Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were setting up plates and glasses.

"Where's Percy?" asked Fred, clearly annoyed that Percy hadn't been called down to help.

"Mum says that he's got too much work to do," said Ginny, carrying another stack of plates.

"So he doesn't have to help set the table? I want a full-time job."

Soon, everyone was sitting down. The dishes of food were passed from one person to another. Harry helped himself to large helpings. He listened to everyone talking. Mr. Weasley was discussing the situation at the Ministry with Percy.

"Fudge has got to admit that after everything that happened last year, You-Know-Who is back. What other explanation is there? Also, who does he think killed Cedric?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Fudge doesn't want to cause an unnecessary national panic, father. If he says that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, everyone would be scared out of their minds," said Percy. "He believes that a mistaken Death Eater they didn't catch is responsible for Cedric's death."

"He can't avoid the truth forever! If everyone knew You-Know-Who was back, they could work together to stop him. Also, making people believe that they aren't in danger, when they are, is much worse than frightening them."

Farther down the table, George, Bill, Charlie, and Fred were talking about Quidditch at Hogwarts.

"I never played myself, but I came to every game. I especially loved watching Charlie's," said Bill, grinning.

"It must've been neat being team captain," said Fred, longingly.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, it was loads of fun. Hard work, but fun."

"We're going to have to find a new Keeper and choose another captain," said George. "We lost Wood two years ago."

Oliver Wood had been the Keeper and team captain for Gryffindor in Harry's first three years at Hogwarts. At the end of Harry's third year, he had graduated.

"Any idea who'll be captain?" asked Charlie.

"No, not really. It'd be nice if one of us were captain, but there's also Alicia, Angelina, and Katie," said Fred.

Ron was talking to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley about what students learned in their fourth year. Ginny was a year behind Ron and Harry and would be in her fourth year.

"Well, I can't really tell what you'll be learning for Defense Against the Dark Arts — that really changes from year to year, as we always get new teachers. But, you'll be learning the Summoning Charm in Charms," said Ron, straining hard to recall the classes.

Harry ate silently, listening to the various conversations. The evening faded away, and the sky began to fill with stars. Mrs. Weasley then told everyone that it was time for bed.

Harry and Ron shuffled upstairs slowly with Fred and George, yawning occasionally.

"That was great," said Harry.

"Yeah. Mum cooks really well," said Ron.

Ron and Harry said goodnight to Fred and George, and they went into Ron's room. Silently, they both changed into pajamas. Harry had a sleeping bag on the floor, and he crawled into it, after placing his glasses on Ron's desk. Ron climbed into his bed.

The two laid in silence for a while. Then, Harry said, "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you — wish you were on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor?" Harry was going to ask if Ron ever had nightmares repeatedly for days, but decided not to ask that. He could have kicked himself for asking such a stupid question to cover it up though.

"Yeah, I do. I love Quidditch. Best game ever. Do you think I could make it?" came Ron's reply.

"Sure. Would you want to play Keeper?" Harry asked, pleased that Ron clearly didn't think it had been a dumb question.

"I'd play whatever I could. If I had the chance to be on the team, I wouldn't care what position I played."

Harry nodded, although Ron couldn't see him. "I know the feeling. It's… great fun."

They then fell silent. Soon, Harry could sense that Ron was asleep. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, exhausted, but not wanting to fall asleep. He could not fight it for very long though… and soon, Harry's eyes closed slowly.

The next morning, Harry woke with a gasp. He'd had the nightmare again. Harry took a deep breath and felt for his glasses. He found them, put them on, and saw Ron, still fast asleep. Harry dressed quickly. Then he slowly, silently opened his heavy Hogwarts trunk and pulled out some textbooks, parchment, ink, and a quill. He figured that he might as well work on some of his homework.

Harry snuck downstairs, lied down on the couch, and began writing an essay.

He had to write an essay about the Goblin Rebellions for his History of Magic class. Professor Binns had told them it had to be two rolls of parchment long.

He worked all day on it, pausing only for meals. Ron stayed up in his room with Fred and George all day long. Everyone had said goodbye to Bill and Charlie after lunch though, as they had to go to get back to work.

Harry was nearly out of ink by early that evening.

Harry heard a hand on the Weasley's clock move, and he looked up at it. It was like a grandfather clock, but it had twelve hands. It didn't tell time, but it did let you know where all of the Weasleys were. Most of the hands were on "Home," but not Mr. Weasley's. It had been on "Work" for most of the day, but now was on "Traveling."

"Mr. Weasley's coming!" Harry called to Mrs. Weasley, who was in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Thanks, Harry dear," she said. A second later, the front door opened. Mr. Weasley came in, and shut the door quickly.

"Hello, Molly. We've got to talk." Harry listened in.

"What's wrong, Arthur?"

"The usual. Only, it's getting much worse. It isn't as bad as it was when You-Know-Who was around, but nearly. It's hard enough to try and keep You-Know-Who under control, and the fact that Fudge doesn't believe he's back doesn't help. Fudge also apparently has something against Harry now, because of those articles about him. He saw me in person today. He told me that he had heard that I was on Dumbledore's side. He asked me why, and I told him that I believed Dumbledore and Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"Good for you, Arthur. It may be hard, but you and I know that Dumbledore is right," Mrs. Weasley reminded him.

"But that's not all, Molly! Apparently, Dumbledore decided to tell his students that _You-Know-Who_ killed Cedric! Now, we're also pelted with angry letters, even Howlers, from furious parents concerned about their children. Also, a few demand that we replace Dumbledore with someone with more sense."

"Arthur! You wouldn't! Dumbledore is the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I know Molly, but we can't have him scaring everyone! He should at least cooperate with us," said Mr. Weasley. "Anyway, the Ministry's hell now. Half are siding with Fudge, and the other half are trying hard to not seem as if we aren't. Fudge's got my job in his hands, and I'm nervous about losing it if I get on the wrong side of him. I wish I could get out of there. I can only thank God that Rita Skeeter hasn't gotten word of this…"

Rita Skeeter was a reporter for the wizard newspaper _The Daily Prophet_. She had constantly written lies about people and thoroughly embarrassed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But Hermione had found out that she was an illegal Animagus (wizard able to become an animal) and threatened to expose her if she didn't stop writing for a year. The year was half over, and nothing had been written.

"Arthur, we've talked about this. Dumbledore needs you help! You-Know-Who can't come back. We can't allow that to happen. The Ministry has to do _something_, and Fudge won't, so others have to do the job for him. Dumbledore is counting on us," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You're right, Molly. I'll go get ready for dinner, yes?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes dear."

Harry heard Mr. Weasley leave out of the other kitchen door. Harry sighed.

Cornelius Fudge had trusted Harry and even been worried about him when Sirius had escaped. But when he found out that Harry was a Parselmouth (he could speak to snakes) and disturbed (according to Rita Skeeter), Fudge had stopped trusting Harry.

Harry heard laugher on the stairs, turned, and saw Ron, Fred, and George coming downstairs.

"Hey Harry! You've been working all day?" asked Ron, sitting down next to Harry.

"Yeah. I've nearly finished though," said Harry.

"Imagine… working, the day before your birthday," said Ron, shaking his head.

"Want to grab your Firebolt and play a little game of Quidditch?" asked Fred.

"No, you can't," called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. "Set the table, will you boys? We'll be having dinner soon!"

The Weasleys and Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley stirring something in a pot. Harry and Ron grabbed forks and knives, while the twins set up the plates.

A half-hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry were sitting down to a wonderful dinner of chicken, ham pies, roast potatoes, and salad.

"Sorry Bill and Charlie can't be here, Harry. They both had to get back," said Mrs. Weasley. Bill worked in a wizard bank called Gringotts in Egypt, and Charlie worked with Dragons in Romania.

"Mum! We usually have more than this," said Fred. "Why aren't you feeding us?"

"It'll do you good to eat a little less tonight. If you're still hungry there's still plenty of other things to eat," said Mrs. Weasley, clearly annoyed.

"But, it's not enough for Harry to eat," said George, grabbing and showing Mrs. Weasley one of Harry's thin arms, making him go red. "He's starving, you see?"

"If you would like me to give Harry _your_ portions, I wouldn't mind in the slightest," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. George and Fred said nothing, sat down, and ate.

"How was the Ministry today, Father?" asked Percy. Percy had thick horn-rimmed glasses. He was a huge fan of abiding by rules.

"Loads of work, Percy. Almost wish I didn't work there," answered Mr. Weasley.

Ron was sitting next to Harry, and at one point, when everyone else was talking, he whispered, "Have you heard from Snuffles?"

"Snuffles" was their code name for Sirius.

"Yeah. I've been sending him owls. He's still at Lupin's house. He doesn't write much though, because he can't give away too much of what's going on, in case someone intercepts the letter," Harry whispered back.

The conversations quickly died down. Everyone ate in silence. Harry noticed that the Weasleys were all eating rather quickly, as if they had something important to do after dinner.

Then, there were three loud knocks on the door. All of the Weasleys glanced at one another, but none of them got up.

"Would you mind getting that, Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley, directing her glance to her plate.

"Sure," said Harry, rising up. He didn't understand why Mrs. Weasley wanted him to get the door, but he didn't mind. He made his way out of the kitchen to the front door. He opened it, but no one was there. Harry poked his head out, but still saw no one. Frowning, Harry closed the door and headed back into the dining room.

However, when Harry got back in the room, everyone was gone. All the plates had been left on the table. Ron's was still half full of food.

"Mrs. Weasley? Ron?" Harry called, looking around wildly. Then, he noticed a small piece of parchment by Mrs. Weasley's seat.

A hasty note was written on it:

_Harry,_

_Please come to the backyard, quickly!_

_Molly_

Harry raced outside, hoping that everyone was okay. As soon as Harry got outside —

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

Harry nearly called out in shock, but managed to control himself. A long, wooden table had been set up. All of the Weasleys, now joined by Hermione Granger, had taken seats. Each place had a plate, glass, and a fork. Near Mrs. Weasley was a large, moist, delicious-looking chocolate cake. In green letters they had written:

Happy Birthday Harry 

Fifteen candles were lit and burned brightly. By Hermione was a small stack of presents.

Everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ to Harry. Once they had finished, Hermione said, "Blow out your candles, Harry!"

Harry did just that. He closed his eyes tight and wished that he, Ron, and Hermione would be able to prove Sirius was innocent that year, and that he would get to go back home with Sirius. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, and blew very hard. The candles flickered, but relit.

Harry, Ron, and the twins burst into laughter, Mrs. Weasley looked taken-aback, Mr. Weasley chuckled, Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, Percy scowled, and Ginny looked around, not knowing how to react.

"FRED WEASLEY! I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO BUY MAGIC CANDLES!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"They're — not — magic — candles — Mum!" said Fred, barely able to speak through his laughter.

"They are Muggle candles, Mrs. Weasley. They're called trick candles. No matter how hard you blow on them, they won't go out," Hermione assured Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "They won't go out? Why on earth would anyone want candles that won't go out?"

"They're — they're just a joke," Ron said, managing to stop laughing.

"A _joke_? Let's see how funny a joke it is when that wax starts dripping on my cake, Ronald!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on, Molly. The boys just wanted Harry to have some fun. Now he has, and it's time to serve the cake. How do you put them out, boys?" asked Mr. Weasley. He was trying to seem serious, but Harry could tell that he was pleased by the inextinguishable candles. Mr. Weasley had always found Muggles and their behaviors fascinating.

"Er — we've forgotten," George said, grinning broadly. "Nah, we haven't really. You've just got to use a little water." He took out a little water gun and squirted the candles, grinning.

"What is that thing?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"A water gun, Mum. It holds water, and you can shoot it out of it," explained Fred. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head.

"Now it's time for cake!" Ron said, collecting the plates to bring to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley cut the cake into pieces, making Harry's a little larger than the others. They all dug in. From the moment the cake touched Harry's lips he couldn't stop eating it until he'd finished. It was moist, warm, and fluffy. It was the best chocolate cake Harry had ever had.

Once everyone had finished, Ginny called out, "It's time for Harry to open his presents!"

Hermione pushed all of the presents over to Harry. Harry grabbed the first one, which was the largest. It was wrapped in gold tissue paper.

"That one's from George and me," said Fred. Harry tore through the paper and found that it contained a sampler box of various kinds of chocolate from Hogsmeade, a wizarding village.

"Thanks!" Harry said, grinning. Then, he picked up another parcel, which was wrapped in dark brown paper.

"That's from me," said Ron.

Harry tore through the paper and found it contained a photo album. He opened it and saw a picture of himself on his Firebolt, fighting a dragon.

"I got Colin Creevey to get loads of pictures of you during the Triwizard Tournament. I wasn't sure you'd want this, but I figured I'd at least give it to you."

For the first time in a century, a Triwizard Tournament had been held last year. The Triwizard tournament was a competition between three wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. One champion from each school was chosen, they competed in three events, and the winner not only brought glory to their school, but also won a thousand galleons (large golden coins used for Wizard currency).

The first task had been to snatch a golden egg from a nest of dragon's eggs, guarded by certain breed of dragon. The second task had been to rescue someone from the lake of Hogwarts. And the third had been the maze that Harry would never forget.

Harry had gotten to compete only because of a secret plan to get him to Voldemort. Cedric Diggory had been chosen originally for Hogwarts, but the rules were bent to allow Harry to compete.

Although Harry still was in shock over what had happened, he was glad someone had taken pictures.

"Thank you very much, Ron," said Harry, not taking his eyes off of his album. His eyes had found a picture of Cho Chang. He finally tore his eyes away, and shut the album.

He grabbed another present, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. "That's my gift," said Hermione.

Harry tore through the wrapping paper, and inside was a thick book. It was _A Complete History of Broomstick Sports_, written by the same wizard who wrote _Quidditch Through the Ages_. "Wow, Hermione! Thanks." He placed it gently next to the sampler of candy, and the photo album.

He grabbed a small, thin present, wrapped in dark red paper. "That's from the rest of the Weasley family," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry tore open the paper, and found it contained a long, thing hand-knitted bag. It was made from scarlet and gold thread, and had Harry's initials on it in black. "For your wand, Harry! I made it myself, right when we got home from King's Cross this past June. You can attach that to the inside of your robes, and keep your wand in there. But there's something in there now. Take a look!" said Mrs. Weasley proudly.

Harry dug into the bag, and pulled out three shiny silver sickles. Harry went red. "You can't give me this," muttered Harry, trying to give it back.

Mrs. Weasley refused though. "No, Harry. It's your birthday gift! And I want you to spend it on yourself, mind you!"

Harry saw that only a thin envelope remained.

"That's from me," said Ginny, turning bright red. Ginny had been taken with Harry since his second year, when he stayed at the Burrow.

Harry opened it. It was a hand-made card of thick parchment. On the front, Ginny had drawn Harry, and there was a table with cake and presents next to him. On the inside she had written in large, multicolored letters:

Happy Birthday

Harry Potter!

"Thanks Ginny," Harry smiled, placing it next to his other presents.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed," Mrs. Weasley said, seeing Ginny yawn.

"Hang on, Mum! When we went to get Harry his present, we thought it might be appropriate to get a box of Filibuster's Fireworks, to set off! May we?" Fred looked pleadingly at Mrs. Weasley, who bit her lip, and then sighed.

"All right then, get on with it."

Grinning, Fred and George raced off up to the house. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I tell you, those two are insane," said Mrs. Weasley. "But, I am going to miss them," she added fondly.

"What are they going to do after they graduate?" asked Harry.

"Well, they want to work at Zonko's Joke Shop, at least for a while… I've been trying to persuade them to join the Ministry, to help out Arthur, but they refuse," Mrs. Weasley sighed. Zonko's Joke Shop was a store in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village. It had things like biting teacups. The twins loved mischief, so it would only be natural for them to want to work there.

"I can't say I blame them," said Mr. Weasley.

"I don't think those two should go into the Ministry, Mother," said Percy. "Because if they did, they wouldn't be on Fudge's side," He glanced at Harry, "like I am."

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT, PERCY! Don't you _ever_ say that again, as long as you are in this house, do you hear me?" yelled Mrs. Weasley, going red.

For the first time that night, Harry could finally talk to Hermione. Everyone else was distracted by the argument.

Hermione Granger had bushy hair. She was the cleverest witch in Harry's year, and knew almost everything about everything in the wizarding world. She was born to Muggle parents. She whispered to Harry, "Harry, it's good to see you! How are you?"

Harry stopped to think about how he should answer this.

"All right. Tired, but all right."

Fred and George came stumbling out of the house, each with a box of the fireworks.

"Ready, Mum?" called Fred. Mrs. Weasley nodded, breaking of the argument hastily. "All right then."

They set off all of the fireworks, which gave a wonderful burst of intense color, and a loud _bang_. An hour later, they were finished.

"All right everyone. Now, it's bedtime for everyone," Mrs. Weasley urged. Before Harry could get too far, she pulled him aside, and whispered, "You really must forgive Percy… but he just refuses to accept what Mr. Crouch did…"

Percy had worked for Barty Crouch, head of the International Magical Cooperation Department of the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Crouch's son had been put into Azkaban for trying to bring back Voldemort, but Mr. Crouch had taken him out. Mr. Crouch's son had been responsible for everything that had happened the year before. Percy had admired Crouch and would of course be the last to admit that something Crouch had done had led to Voldemort's rebirth.

"It's all right," Harry assured Mrs. Weasley.

Harry picked up all of his presents, and followed Ron and Hermione upstairs to Ron's room. Hermione would be sleeping in Ginny's room, but she wanted to come to Ron's room to say goodnight.

"How'd you plan this, Ron?" asked Harry. "This was great!"

"Well, my Mum made the chocolate cake last night, when we were asleep. We got Hermione to arrive by Portkey, knock on the door, and let us know she was here. While Mum sent you to answer the door, she ran around back, while we did the same," said Ron.

"Yes. But I think your Mum's getting my bags, right Ron? She insisted," said Hermione. "I've got Crookshanks in his basket, and I don't want him to get lonely…" Crookshanks was Hermione's ginger cat, which had a squashed face. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever taken a liking to him.

They had reached Ron's room, and went in and sat on the bed. Ron's owl Pigwidgeon was hooting wildly, excited by the visitors.

"Shut up, Pig!" Ron muttered, placing a blanket over the cage. "I hope you enjoyed the presents…"

"I loved all of them," said Harry.

"Looks live you've got more coming," said Hermione, glancing out of the window.

Harry turned to look, and indeed, his snowy-white owl, Hedwig, was flying towards the house, with two packages. Harry opened Ron's window, and Hedwig flew in, and landed on the bed.

"Thanks, Hedwig!" said Harry, untying the two parcels from her legs. She gave a soft hoot and an affectionate nip, and flew back to her cage, which was next to Pig's.

The larger of the two had the untidy scrawl of Hagrid, the Game Keeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures for Hogwarts. Harry tore it open, and it held a beautiful cake. Harry tried a little bit of it, and it was delicious.

Harry picked up the other parcel, and tore off a card attached to it. He opened it, and read it aloud to Ron and Hermione:

_Dear Harry,_

_Lupin, Buckbeak and I all want to wish you the happiest birthday you have ever had. We hope that you have lots of fun, and have a great time._

_Lupin told me that he met up with you the other day. I wish I could've been there too._

_I've enclosed a little gift for you. I hope that you enjoy it, although Lupin and I are sure that you will._

_Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts, and Happy Birthday, Harry!_

Sirius

Harry grabbed the package, and tore it open. Inside there was a small parcel wrapped in bright red wrapping paper, and another note:

_Harry —_

_I didn't want this information on the card, just in case this didn't come to you first. _

_The night before Voldemort killed her, your mother came to me. She said that she didn't think Peter was trustworthy, and begged me to be their Secret-Keeper again. She said that she trusted me more._

_But I was so sure that it was a good idea that I told her no. After practically begging me, she gave up. But, before she left, she told me that she had something she wanted you to have. She left me this wrapped package. I have no idea what is in it, or why she wanted you to have it. _

_Happy Birthday, Harry._

Harry didn't say anything. He sat, numbly, staring at the note. A gift from his _mother_? Ron and Hermione didn't say anything either, and a couple minutes passed in silence.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence by whispering, "Well, open it, Harry."

Hands shaking, Harry slowly tore the wrapping paper off of a small package, which looked a lot like a book.

Finally, it was unwrapped. It was a notebook, a pale blue notebook with golden-lined pages. It was beautiful. Harry opened the cover, and saw in a young child's handwriting:

Lily Anna Evans

"Lily Evans?" Ron frowned. "Who's Lily Evans?"

Harry didn't say anything. He turned the page and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello! My name is Lillian Anna Evans. I just turned eleven yesterday, when I got you._

_I live in London, with my mother Rose, father Peter, and sister Petunia. I'm going to be in the secondary school soon! I can't wait._

_My life is pretty quiet, although my sister cannot stand me. I don't understand it, but Petunia always is so mean to me. She says I'm a freak! I don't know why… I do make odd things happen sometimes, but I never mean to! _

_Well, I'm not sure what else to write, so I'm going to say goodbye!_

Lily

Harry didn't speak for a long time now. So that was what his mother had given him: her diary. Harry wondered if the little Lily Evans had any idea what would happen to her; that she would marry James Potter, and have Harry, and wind up being murdered, by Voldemort. He read on and on, not being able to read quickly enough.

"Harry?" Hermione got no response. "Ron, I think Lily Evans is Harry's mum…"

"His mother's _diary_?" whispered Ron. "Harry, I know this is amazing, but we really need to get to bed. My mum's going to kill us…"

But Harry couldn't put the diary down. As he was reading, a card slipped out of the back of the diary. Harry noticed this, and opened it. It played music, a song Harry had never heard before. He read:

Happy birthday, Harry!

_Harry,_

_I want to wish you a very happy birthday. I'm not sure if I'll live to see another one of yours, although I hope so._

_The song is one from a music box I got my first Christmas at Hogwarts. It didn't have any words, so a friend and I wrote them:_

_Let me always be,_

_Near the one who needs me._

_Do not cry my friend,_

_I'll be with you 'til the end._

_Let your heart guide you, _

_And you will know what you must do._

_I'm giving this card and diary to James' friend Sirius. He will give it to you when you are fifteen, if I don't make it. I just want to be sure to tell you that I love you, Harry._

_Goodbye, and all my love to you._

_Love,_

Your mother Lily 

Harry sighed deeply and shut the diary.

"Harry? Are you… all right?" asked Ron tentatively. Harry nodded. "We really have to go to sleep now."

Hermione got up. "Good night, Ron. Good night, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." She glanced at Harry, before leaving. She shut the door behind her.

"G'night, Harry," said Ron. "See you in the morning."

Harry said nothing. He climbed slowly into his sleeping bag, after removing his glasses. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Return to Hogwarts

A short man in a cloak was racing to a cottage. He was nearly out of breath, but he kept running. Finally, he reached the cottage. He slowly opened the door, panting.

"My-my lord. I — I have news," he said, his voice squeaking. There was a large chair, in front of the fireplace, and a tall, thin, pale figure was sitting in it. Next to him was a huge snake. It looked up at the man and hissed.

"What is it, Wormtail? How is our plan going?" The voice was high-pitched, and cold, but male.

"F-Fine my lord. We have the perfect plan — "

"Of course we do, Wormtail!" the man in the chair interrupted. "I wouldn't expect any less…but what are you not telling me, Wormtail? What are you hiding from me? Nagini has not been fed in the longest time, and she is very hungry. Surely you wouldn't care for me to feed _you _to her, would you?"

"W-well, someone besides Dumbledore may be looking out for Harry this year…" Wormtail whimpered, backing away from the huge snake.

"Who?"

"An old friend of his mother."

The figure rose. It was Voldemort. "An old friend of Lily's? Yes… I see. However, I'll bet she does as good a job watching over Harry as she did watching over his mother. She won't be a threat. However, if she becomes one, we'll take matters into our own hands. But don't worry, Wormtail. I believe that no one will be able to rescue Harry after we kidnap those two close to him. It is certain we will not fail. Harry will come, and I will finally be able to finish what I set out to do fourteen years ago, and kill Harry Potter."

Harry jolted awake, panting. His scar burned, even more painful than usual. He gasped for breath, and looked wildly around. Everything was dark — but he was safe in Ron's house. His breathing slowly returned to normal, but Harry couldn't sleep. After grabbing his glasses, he picked up his mother's diary, and snuck out into the hallway. He managed to find enough light and read.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up, and saw Hermione, in her pink bathrobe, looking worryingly down at Harry. Crookshanks was in her arms.

"What are you _doing_ here, Harry? It's very late," said Hermione.

"You're up too," said Harry. "And anyway, I can't sleep. I… I had a nightmare."

"About You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," said Harry. He knew that this would upset Hermione, but he also knew that Hermione sensed that the dream was about Voldemort anyway. Harry told Hermione about the dream he'd had, and she listened silently. Finally, when he was finished, she still did not say anything for a minute or two.

"Harry, I don't know what to say, except that he's never succeeded before."

"He's never been this strong before though," Harry reminded her.

"Well, even if he does try something, Harry, don't forget you've got tough allies. Don't forget Dumbledore. Also, there's Sirius, and…" she hesitated, "me." Harry nodded. "Well, goodnight, Harry." She got up, and went back to her room. Harry went on reading, and fell asleep on the floor.

"Harry — Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes blearily. He felt around for his glasses, found them, and quickly put them on. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were standing around Harry, looking nervously at one another, all still in their pajamas.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing — just — what are you doing sleeping out here, in the hall?" Fred asked.

"Heard a noise," Harry lied quickly, standing up hurriedly. Ron followed Harry back into the room and shut the door behind them.

"What really happened, Harry? You haven't been sleeping well…" said Ron, eyeing Harry.

"Nothing — I just can't sleep," said Harry, changing quickly. "Don't worry about me."

"All right," said Ron.

They both got dressed and headed downstairs to a wonderful breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

After breakfast everyone was ready to go to Diagon Alley. They all had received their letters from Hogwarts, which listed the school supplies they would need, and they had to go to Diagon Alley to buy everything they needed for the coming school year. They had to travel by Floo Powder, which Harry didn't like.

Mrs. Weasley started a huge fire in the fireplace, and handed everyone pinches of Floo Powder, which they threw on the fire. Harry took a pinch for himself, after safely putting his glasses in his pocket, and threw it on the fire. He stepped in, and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" He began spinning wildly, but eventually stopped, and stepped out in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding pub in London.

The innkeeper, Tom, noticed Harry, who was soon joined by the rest of the Weasleys (except Percy) and Hermione. "Hello! Here for school supplies?" asked Tom, smiling.

"Yeah," Harry answered. He, Hermione, and the Weasleys all moved quickly to the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, and tapped the third brick on the left, which then provided a large archway into Diagon Alley, a long street of wizard shops.

The first stop was Gringotts, a bank for wizards that was run by Goblins. They all climbed into a tiny black car, and stopped at both the Weasleys and Harry's vaults. After their moneybags had been refilled, the children were allowed to roam the shops together, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed. The first stop was the Apothecary, for refills of supplies for Potions. Then, they went to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, and Harry and Hermione replaced their Hogwarts robes.

As they were walking towards Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, Harry saw Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor, along with his best friend with sandy-colored hair, Seamus Finnigan.

"Hiya, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" said Seamus.

"Having a good summer?" asked Dean.

"Pretty good," said Harry. "Want to pick up your things with us?"

"Sure," said Seamus and Dean together.

They all stepped into Flourish and Blotts and went up to the counter.

The clerk behind the desk smiled, and greeted them. "Hello! Hogwarts students, no doubt? What do you need?"

Harry went first. "I'll need the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, _Recognizing Danger_…" Harry read off the books listed in his Hogwarts letter, and the clerk got the books as Harry called them off.

Once Harry had finished, his stack was on the counter. He paid the clerk, and stepped back. Once everyone else had brought their books, it was time to go for ice cream.

Harry walked beside Ron and Hermione, and followed them. As they were walking, a young girl, dressed in a dark green cloak, came rushing by, and knocked into Harry, making them both fall and say, "Ouch!"

The young girl got to her feet immediately, and bit her lip. "I'm really sorry…" She looked at Harry and saw his scar. Her mouth opened, but she noticed, and closed it. "Sorry, Harry Potter… bye!" She raced off.

Harry picked himself up, and shook his head. "Wonder who that was…"

That evening, they said goodbye to Seamus and Dean, and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry was standing beside the fireplace, waiting to use the Floo Powder to return to the Burrow, he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He jerked his head around, and saw no one.

"Come on, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Your turn." Harry shook himself, and helped himself to the Floo Powder.

That night, upon returning to the house, he wrote to Sirius about the dream and his scar burning. He knew Sirius would say just to contact Dumbledore, and possibly would leave and put himself in danger, but Harry felt he should tell Sirius anyway. He didn't mention the eyes though.

The next few weeks flew by, and soon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were all packed. They used Ministry cars to get to King's Cross-Station, which turned out much better than the taxis Mrs. Weasley had had to borrow last year.

This year the sun was shining brightly, which Harry hoped was a good omen of the year ahead. The year before the weather had been horrible and the year had proven likewise.

At quarter-till eleven, they all unloaded their trunks, and rolled them all the way to Platform Nine-and-three-quarters. They had fifteen minutes until the Hogwarts Express left. The Platform was found by walking through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione first," said Mrs. Weasley, urging the three of them forward. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks, they would draw the most attention. They walked casually through the barrier, and then waited for everyone else inside.

After everyone had passed through, there were ten minutes left. They got their trunks on the train. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred found a compartment all for themselves.

"Come on, Harry," Fred called, offering Harry his hand, to help pull him up. Harry immediately snapped his head around, feeling as though he was being watched… but as before, no one was there.

They settled in and the train slowly began moving. Hermione undid Crookshanks' basket, and allowed him to sit on her lap, twitching his tail, watching everyone else.

They talked about all sorts of things, like the Gryffindor Quidditch team (specifically Ron's chances at being Keeper), the O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizarding Levels, horrible tests fifth years had to take), and what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be like.

Every year since Harry had gone to Hogwarts, there had been a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Something always happened to them, or came up.

After a couple of hours, the door to their compartment opened, and the last three people Harry wanted to see walked in.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood by the doorway.

"Well, well. Guess you were brave enough to come back, Potter. And, to still be friends with Weasley and Granger," Malfoy smirked. "After nearly getting killed, I'd thought you'd be smarter than to hang around Muggle-lovers and a Mudblood! It seems you never learn, Potter."

"Watch your language, Malfoy!" Ron said angrily, rising. "Mudblood" was a foul, degrading term for someone with Muggle parents, like Hermione. "It also seems that you never learn either. I bet that you wouldn't have lasted two minutes facing You- Know- Who face-to-face, Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed. "You- Know- Who? Hear that? Potter's best friend is too scared to say the name!"

"I don't hear you using his name either, Malfoy," said Fred, making Malfoy scowl.

"Yeah, and I figure it'd be worst for the son of one of his most loyal supporters to be afraid to say You- Know- Who's name," added George.

Malfoy sneered. "Need your big brothers to stand up for you, Weasley?" He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Let's go." They turned, and left.

Ron eyed them angrily as they left. "He better watch his mouth this year…"

The plump old witch with a trolley of snacks came through, and they bought some candy, and pumpkin juice.

Their conversation turned to Hogwarts classes.

"I wonder who'll teach Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts," said Ron.

"That would be me," an unfamiliar voice announced, making everyone jump.

A small-framed witch was standing by the door. She had dark blue eyes, and black hair, which was neatly brushed up in a ponytail. Her skin had healthy color to it. The witch seemed to be younger in her mind than in years.

She smiled, looking at each of their nervous faces. "Sorry to scare you. I was just walking through the train. Meeting people is something I really like to do."

_Too bad you scared us nearly half-to death_, Harry thought to himself.

"I'm Professor Somorum. I'm new this year," she introduced herself.

Ron said, "I'm Ron Weasley. Theses are my brothers, Fred, and George, my sister, Ginny. These are my friends Hermione Granger, and — "

"Harry Potter," said Professor Somorum in a hushed voice. She stared into Harry's eyes. "Yes. Hello, Harry Potter. I'm going to be extremely proud to teach _you_," she whispered.

"Thank you," said Harry, looking away. He didn't like looking into her eyes. They seemed to pry inside your mind, and to try and figure out exactly what you were thinking.

Hermione broke an odd silence by saying, "So, where do you come from?"

Professor Somorum took one last look at Harry, and then moved over to sit next to Hermione.

"I come from loads of places, Hermione. My parents moved a lot. We lived in France, once. I even went to a French wizarding school, for a while. Since my parents moved a lot, they taught me Wizardry. So you see, it is very lucky that I got a job. I played Quidditch for a while, Seeker. I had a group of friends, in London. We got together, and played Quidditch. I always played Seeker!" she remembered.

Harry's head turned to Professor Somorum.

"Harry's Seeker for Gryffindor," Fred said, glancing at Harry.

"Really! Imagine. Well, I should probably move on. I'll see you all in class. Goodbye, everyone," said Professor Somorum, saddened to be leaving. "I wish I could be a student again like you. Oh well. Goodbye." She stood up, but came over to Harry. She bent very close to him, and whispered, "I'd learn to look people in the eyes, if I were you, Harry Potter, even if it's hard. You never know when that may come in handy." With that, she smiled at Harry, and left.

"What an odd teacher," said Ron. Everyone else nodded.

"Seems nice though," said Ginny.

"I'm not so sure," whispered Harry. Everyone turned to look at him. "She seemed…weird."

"You should be used to people knowing you by now," said Fred jokingly.

"It's not that. When she looked into my eyes, it was like she was looking for something. Like she could sense what I was thinking," Harry muttered.

They didn't talk much for the remainder of the train ride. When they got to Hogsmeade station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Hagrid, a half-giant, very hairy man who was not as frightening once you got to know him as he seemed at first. Every year, Hagrid led the first years on a boat ride to Hogwarts. Hagrid had been expelled in his third year for a crime he hadn't committed, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had proven in their second year.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" called Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry said, waving madly.

"'Lo Harry! Have a good summer?" asked Hagrid. "'Lo Ron, 'Ermione!" Ron and Hermione greeted Hagrid as well, and then the three of them got into a horseless carriage, and were driven up to the huge Hogwarts castle. They exited, and followed the large crowd into the huge front doors. Inside, everyone was greeting people they recognized when a large pile of broomsticks came zooming in and pelting themselves at everyone.

A large group of third-year girls screamed and had to leap out of the way. Suddenly, there was a loud cackling and a loud _pop_, and Peeves appeared.

Peeves was a wicked little poltergeist, who always made trouble.

"Watch out," he cackled manically.

"Peeves! Knock it off," said Harry angrily.

"Ooo! Brave, noble, Harry Potter The Murderer! Can't finish _me_ off like you did Diggory!" Peeves mocked. He heaved a broomstick at Harry, who dove out the way.

"Shut up, Peeves!" bellowed Ron. "That's not Harry's fault!"

"Come on," urged Hermione, motioning towards the doors of the Great Hall "Let's go."

The students all rushed into the Great Hall. Inside, were four long tables, one table for each of the four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fred all took their seat at the Gryffindor table, and greeted other Gryffindors that they knew. They said hello to Neville Longbottom, a round-faced boy, who was very forgetful.

After saying hello to Neville, Seamus Finnagin, and Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy and his brother, Dennis, came in. Colin was a year behind Harry, and Dennis was a year behind Colin. Colin looked up to Harry, and constantly wanted to take his picture.

"Hello Harry! Did you have a good summer?" Colin asked eagerly.

"Hello, Colin. It was fine," said Harry monotonously.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry quickly turned around. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind him, with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry.

"Please, come with me," he beckoned Harry. Harry followed Dumbledore out into the Great Hall. Sadly, he turned to Harry.

"Harry, when did you last hear from Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry thought hard. "A little over a week ago. Why?"

Dumbledore stood silently for a moment, and then slowly reached out his hand. In his hand were an article, and a letter. "You better read these." Dumbledore whispered.

Harry unfolded the article and read:

SIRIUS BLACK NEARLY CAPTURED

Earlier today, the Ministry of Magic received an Owl from an anonymous wizard, who reported as having seen "An odd, hairy wizard,

who seemed to be the infamous Sirius Black."

The Ministry sent trained wizards to search the area mentioned

in the letter and were led to a wizard named Remus Lupin's house.

Lupin is a werewolf, and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor there

two years ago, but retired at the end of the year. Lupin was brought in

for questioning.

Cornelius Fudge announced earlier today, "We have now

figured out that Sirius Black was housed at Lupin's, but left. He is on

the run, and is an illegal Animagus." Lupin was returned to his house,

with a heavy fine, and Ministry wizards were placed around his house.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black continues to flee from the Ministry,

avoiding well-earned punishment. Cornelius Fudge is hopeful that he

will be caught soon though.

Harry's heart sank. If Sirius was captured — Harry couldn't bear to think of it. Harry then unfolded the note and read it too:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure you've heard the news now. I have to be brief. _

_I want to promise you I'll be fine. I've avoided the Ministry before. I'll write to you when I can, but I'll have to ask you not to write to me. _

_I want you to promise to not try to rescue me, no matter what you hear or read. Promise me Harry. If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself. _

_I told Dumbledore about your dream, right before I had to leave. If you have another one like it, tell Dumbledore immediately, all right? _

_I'll get through this, Harry. _

_Best to Ron and Hermione._

Sirius 

"Sirius asked me to make sure that you understand how serious he is about staying safe," said Dumbledore.

"If Sirius needs me, I have to help him!" shouted Harry.

"Sirius would rather die than lose you," said Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen if they find him is worse than death," Harry reminded Dumbledore.

"Alas, Harry. Sometimes we must think of others before ourselves," Dumbledore said wisely. "And now, I think it would be best to return to the feast. The Sorting is over, I believe." Dumbledore turned, and went back into the Great Hall, and Harry followed him.

Harry found his seat at the Gryffindor table again, and sat down.

"What happened, Harry? You missed the Sorting. Are you all right?" asked Ron, seeing Harry's face. Hermione turned, andlistened too. Before Harry could answer though, Dumbledore was giving his start-of-term notices.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First off, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Somorum." The black-haired woman from the train stood up, and there was polite applause. Dumbledore continued, "Also, first years should be aware that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. Now, I believe that everything else can be said after the feast. Enjoy!"

Immediately, the empty trays and plates on the tables filled with wonderful foods, like steaks, potatoes, ham pies, and other delicious foods.

Harry handed Ron the article, and letter, and whispered, "Read this." He then served himself a little portion of food, but didn't feel very hungry. He mainly moved around the food on his plate.

Ron finished reading it, and swore. "After everything we've done! I wish I knew who turned him in… I could kill them!" said Ron through gritted teeth.

"Ron! Come on, really," said Hermione. "I'm sorry Harry. They didn't get him though!"

"But now they know he's an Animagus! Probably even what _kind_! He'll be found soon. And he doesn't want me rescuing him," Harry snapped.

"He's nervous about losing you," said Hermione, trying to calm Harry down.

"What'll happen to him if he's found is worse than death," said Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Fred suddenly, making Harry snap his head around. "Dumbledore didn't mention when try-outs for Quidditch would be… maybe he'll say that after the feast."

Just then, all of the resident ghosts of the Hogwarts houses floated in. Harry saw the Bloody Baron, a ghost covered in silvery blood, take his place at the Slytherin table. The Fat Friar sat next to some third year in Hufflepuff. Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghosts impressed a group of First-year Gryffindor boys by showing how his head nearly came all the way off. As the Fair Lady of Ravenclaw took a seat, Harry glanced around the Ravenclaw table, hoping to see Cho Chang. Harry saw her, sitting next to a group of younger Ravenclaw girls. A shiny silver badge, with a "P" was pinned to her robes. Harry's eyes widened. Cho Chang was a Prefect. Harry realized that she was a Sixth year, meaning she had just one year left after this one, and his stomach fell a little. He continued watching her, and at one point, she turned and saw him. She smiled, just before Harry jerked his head away, embarrassed.

Harry turned to Hermione, and asked, "Hermione, why weren't you made a Prefect? You've got the best grades of your year, if not the whole school."

Hermione turned a deep red. "I — I don't know. I suppose my record's not clean enough. Besides, we still have another Prefect." Harry knew from her tone that she had really wanted to be a Prefect, and didn't want to discuss it any more.

"Look, Harry," said Ron pointing towards the Head Table. "Look at Snape!"

Harry looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore was chatting with Professor McGonagall, who was Head of Gryffindor house. Her hair was always in a tight bun, and today was no exception.

Hagrid, who taught Care of Magical Creatures, was talking to Professor Flitwick, a tiny wizard, who taught Charms.

Snape was the professor of Potions, as well as the Head of Slytherin house. He had always wanted the Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts position and usually disliked any of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. He was eating silently, but was occasionally glancing at Professor Somorum, who seemed to be continuously talking to him. He actually seemed respectful to her. He was the only one though. Other than Professor Dumbledore, the other teachers all seemed uneasy about Professor Somorum joining them.

Professor Somorum looked happy, and excited about teaching. There seemed to be something on her mind, though.

"How come Snape doesn't hate Professor Somorum like all the others?" Harry wondered aloud.

Then, the food disappeared, and desserts took their place. There was ice cream, éclairs, and everything imaginable. Harry was helping himself to an éclair when Hermione said, "Harry, do you know that boy?"

Harry turned and followed Hermione's gaze. At the Slytherin table, sitting beside Malfoy, was the small boy from the Cedric's funeral. He was staring at Harry, looking emotionless. Malfoy was chatting away at him, livid.

"That's Emeric Diggory," Ron said, looking at the boy too. "He was sorted earlier."  
"I've never met him. How's he related to Cedric?" Harry asked, turning back to the table, trying to ignore Emeric.

"Dunno… I reckon he's Cedric's cousin though," said Ron. "His mum was Cedric's aunt, I think."

Soon, everyone was full, and Professor Dumbledore stood up, and got everyone's attention again.

"Our stomachs are full and happy, as our minds shall be, starting tomorrow. But, before I release you to return to your houses, I have a couple of remaining notes. First of all, there are spots on two of the house teams this year: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. If you are able, I suggest practicing, or becoming friends with your team captains. Both may increase your chance of making your team.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform you to not track in any mud, or you shall be duly punished." Harry turned and saw Argus Filch by the doors of the Great Hall, holding his scrawny, dusty-colored cat, Mrs. Norris, in his arms. Dumbledore continued, "Now, with that said, I believe that it is time for you to go and get some rest for tomorrow. Goodnight." The Prefects began leading the First years to the dormitories.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked with Fred and George. Now they were talking about Professor Somorum.

"It's odd, having a witch for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't think we've ever had one before, have we George?" asked Fred.

George shook his head. "She seems pleasant though."

They continued to talk until they got to their dormitory. They walked up to the Fat Lady, which was a picture of a large woman in a pink dress that made sure that only Gryffindors entered.

"Password?" she asked, looking at them.

"Er — " Harry looked around.

"It's 'Cirdog.' I heard the Prefect tell the First years," said George. The Fat Lady swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

Before they climbed in, Harry felt someone watching him. He spun around, but no one was there.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing…" said Harry.

They climbed into the Common Room and walked up the stairs, and said goodbye to Hermione, who went to the girl's dormitory.


	4. The Beginning of Classes

Harry changed and climbed into his four-poster bed. He pulled the covers up, and tried to sleep. He found it nearly impossible though, between the dream from the Burrow and the news that Sirius was nearly captured. Whenever Harry closed his eyes, he pictured Sirius, trapped by Dementors.

The next morning, Harry got out of bed before any of the other Gryffindor boys and went down to the Common Room, and sat down in a large, comfy armchair.

He sat in the chair, looking into the fireplace. He just thought silently. He thought about Sirius, and Pettigrew, as well as the person who followed him. He heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned. It was Hermione.

"Morning, Hermione. You're up early," said Harry.

"So are you," retorted Hermione, Crookshanks purring in her arms. "Can't you sleep?"

"No," Harry said, looking away from Hermione.

Hermione sat down on the floor in front of him. "Harry, hasn't the Ministry been looking for Sirius ever since he escaped?"

"That's true, but now they know he can become an animal," Harry reminded Hermione.

"That doesn't mean they'll find him. It just means that he'll have to work harder to stay hidden. But, Snuffles can hide very well. Also, if he wants you not to rescue him, you probably should listen to him." Hermione sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll see you later."

She left, and Harry stayed in the armchair.

After about half-an-hour, Harry decided he should go get ready as well. He quickly got dressed, and went downstairs. Hermione was there too, and Ron came down a few minutes later. The three of them went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The schedules were already there, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione each found their own schedule.

"We've got Potions first, with the Slytherins…" read Hermione.

Harry nodded, and helped himself to a piece of toast. He wanted to drag breakfast out as long as possible. Potion classes were torture, between Malfoy being in the class and Professor Snape hating Harry and using any excuse to take points off from Gryffindor because of him.

"I wonder if Somorum is any good," Ron remarked, piling sausages onto his plate as he looked at his schedule. "Too bad we've got to wait until tomorrow to see her."

"I think it's nice that Professor Dumbledore hired a witch this year," Hermione said, serving herself some scrambled eggs.

They finished breakfast, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the dungeons for Potions.

The class took their seats, and Professor Snape came in.

"Today we will be working on a special potion that will require a lot of focus, and hard work. I want no goofing off or careless mistakes. Does everyone understand?" he asked, directing a glance at Neville. "You are all in your fifth year at Hogwarts now. Not only are you expected to be mature, but also you all will be taking the O.W.L. exams next spring. I suggest that each and every one of you pay very, very close attention to what I will be teaching you over the next few months. If you have not paid attention before, I will tell you this now: You will do poorly on the O.W.Ls. I will not be reviewing what you should all know, because there is too much new information for you to learn this year. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," everyone muttered.

Snape went on, "I should also inform you that you will be getting one of your first long-term projects today. Part of the curriculum for the fifth year is designing and creating your own potions. You will choose what you want your potion to do and create a potion to do that. Everyone understand?"

Ron whispered, "Mine's going to be to make someone really strong!"

"Mr. Weasley, would you mind paying attention so you can understand what you have to do, or do you care to fail the entire project? Perhaps five points from Gryffindor will help you pay attention," said Snape.

Ron went red and scowled. However, he knew better than to argue, and just mumbled, "Sorry sir."

Snape went on, "In two weeks, you will be turning in to me your ideas for the potion. In three months you will be turning in a list of the ingredients you will be using. In six months, you will be turning in two parchments on the effects and side-effects of your potion on a living subject." At this, people began to get irritated. Snape noticed, raised his voice and said, "To ensure that people do their potions _properly_, another one of your classmates will have to test your potion." More annoyed exclamations came at this. "If you do this _right_, none of you has anything to worry about," Snape went on, and then he added, "unless you test Longbottom's."

Poor Neville went red at this, and seemed too embarrassed to speak. Harry scowled at Snape.

Clearly changing the subject, Snape then said, "Today we will be creating a potion that has the ability to make the drinker invincible, but only temporarily, at most an hour or two. At a more advanced level, this potion can make the drinker invincible for up to a day, possibly a week at the longest. It is known as the Rewop potion. But, it is not very different from most poisons, so you must pay attention, and be careful."

Snape then told everyone exactly how to make the potion, using cricket legs, unicorn hairs, and other ingredients. They took notes, writing down each step.

It was supposed to turn out a dark blue when they were finished, but Neville had been extremely nervous, and his was still light green after adding everything. Snape snapped, "I suppose you didn't wait three minutes after adding the ingredients to let them simmer before stirring them?"

"I didn't want to be behind, Professor," Neville whispered.

"Stupid boy! You do know that you've made nothing more than poison? It's lucky for you that I saw this. I'm testing everyone's potions by making them try three drops of theirs," spat Snape. Everyone jerked their heads to look at Snape.

"Try our own?"

"What if we made a mistake?"

"We could die!"

"We only learned about this today, Professor!"

The whole class muttered. Snape hissed, "Silence! I warned you that it was close to poison, so that you would pay attention. If you didn't paying attention, it's your own fault. If you were paying attention, then I warned you not to make careless mistakes. Making errors would be your own fault as well. Now, the potion takes twelve hours to mix, so next class they should be ready. If you are nervous, then remember that I have taught you how to make an antidote." Then, he added nastily and sarcastically, "Come prepared with one next class, if it will make you happy."

The class put their potions in bottles, labeled it with their name, and was dismissed.

The next day, Harry and Ron had to go to Divination, which was their least favorite class. They went to the classroom, and climbed up the trap door, into Professor Trelawny's classroom. The Potions class had been torture, because everyone had brought antidotes except Malfoy. Snape had gotten furious and yelled at everyone about how Malfoy must be the only one of them who had paid attention, since he hadn't brought the antidote. Malfoy had remained silent, and Harry reckoned Malfoy had wanted to bring antidote, but had either had to give his to Crabbe and Goyle so they weren't poisoned, or couldn't remember how to make it.

But Snape had not let the fact that the potions could be poisons stop him from making them test their potions. Harry's had worked, and he had been grateful. He realized that the antidote could have had some effect on that, but he quickly put the thought out of his mind.

Harry took a seat next to Ron. The room was sweltering hot and scented with a rich perfume that made Harry's head swim.

"He's insane! That potion could have killed us," said Ron.

"Could we not mention that now?" whispered Harry.

Professor Trelawny, a middle-aged woman with thick glasses, came in. Harry had asked Ron to stop talking about Potions class because Professor Trelawny was always predicting Harry's death. He had not died, of course, but it still annoyed him.

"Ah! Welcome back students. Welcome to another year of Divination," she greeted cheerfully. She then turned to Ron and Harry.

"I can see it will be a good year, for some," she went on, smiling at Ron. He smiled back. She then looked at Harry, and said, "However, some won't be as lucky."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing what she was about to say… but she didn't say anything. Harry looked at her and she avoided his eyes. How curious. Maybe she knew that he was expecting her to predict his death.

The class was uneventful. Not once did Professor Trelawny even come near Harry or mention some hint that he was going to die.

She began to drone on and on about how Saturn was in the twelfth house, and how that would affect people born in winter. She seemed out of it, as if she was bothered by something else. Harry himself began to feel sleepy and her clear voice became less distinct.

She did not even assign them homework, which was odd. However, Harry and Ron were not going to complain.

As he left, Harry felt as if something was bothering her, but not anything about the future.

"Harry, she didn't predict your death at all today," Ron said, smiling.

Harry nodded. "No. Is it me, or did she seem preoccupied?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's getting a hard time from McGonagall."

Harry frowned. Professor McGonagall hated Divination, but that had never seemed to bother Professor Trelawny. "I dunno. It hasn't gotten to her in the past."

"Doesn't matter. We've got our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class next. I'm curious what Professor Somorum is like," Ron said, changing the subject.

They walked along the hall, and reached the classroom. Hermione was outside, waiting for them.

"There you two are!" said Hermione.

"Professor Trelawny didn't predict Harry's death today," said Ron.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Really? Let's talk about this in the classroom, we want to get good seats."

They entered, and took three seats next to each other.

Neville came in, and sat down next to Ron. "I passed Snape. He told me that I'd be lucky to get any points on the O.W.Ls for Potions."

They all felt sorry for poor Neville.

Everyone found their seats, and waited. However, the bell rang, but Professor Somorum wasn't there. The students began whispering to one another, wondering what had happened to her, what she would be like.

She flew in five minutes later and slammed the door shut. She raced to her desk and threw down her books.

"S-sorry. H-Had to talk — t-to Professor Mc-McGonagall," she panted, out of breath. She was completely unlike she had seemed on the train, and acted nervous, unsure of herself. She took a couple deep breaths, and exhaled slowly. She swallowed, and said, "I apologize for being late. My name, as you probably know, is Professor Somorum. I actually went to Hogwarts myself, regrettably only a year. However, I met some very interesting people already and am glad to have returned." She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. Slowly, she regained her composure.

"Now, you're here for Defense Against the Dark Arts. According to Professor Dumbledore, you have learned about creatures, and curses. So now, I'm going to take you a little off of the road most teachers would take. I believe that there are ways to see into people — to be more aware of their feelings, and emotions. And, perhaps even away to tell people who are evil, or who are werewolves, or something else. I am going to teach you how to tell someone else's emotions, by looking deep into their eyes. Perhaps when you are finished with the class, you will even be able to tell who're werewolves, or evil wizards." She seemed very excited about everything.

Hermione raised her hand. Professor Somorum turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

Hermione said, "Well, not to be rude Professor, but that seems a lot like Divination."

Professor Somorum laughed and came over to Hermione's desk. She bent down, and put her elbows on the desk. "Well, Hermione, could you define Divination for me?"

"Certainly, Professor. Divination is seeing into the future, and knowing what is going to happen," Hermione answered, barely taking a breath.

"Very good Hermione. But, that's not what I'm going to teach you. I can't tell you when you'll run into a werewolf, or when Ron will meet a vampire. Or even when Harry will come across his enemy. I can only tell you how to recognize dangerous things like those when you do meet them. Do you understand?" asked Professor Somorum.

"Yes, Professor," whispered Hermione.

"Now, don't be embarrassed, Hermione. You're Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall, made your same mistake. She wanted Professor Dumbledore to not hire me. I can still remember her fighting with him." She moved towards her desk, and suddenly snapped around, looked furiously at Harry, and did a frighteningly accurate impression of Professor McGonagall, screaming at the top of her lungs. "'You can't hire her, Albus! She won't teach them anything except Divination! She'll be the worst teacher ever! You can't hire her!'" She even banged on Harry's desk with a fist, and a loud _thump_. Harry jumped, and everyone was stunned at this outburst.

She breathed deeply a couple of more times, and then sighed. "Please excuse me… I am still a little angry that Professor McGonagall refuses to accept me as a Hogwarts teacher." Harry looked down at the small dent that was now in his desk and then back at Professor Somorum. "Now, if you will open your books to page three." The class quickly obeyed. There were loads of pictures, which were all moving because it was a magic textbook. "Good, now, you see thirty different blocks, each with a separate picture in it. One of these people is a werewolf, and another one is a vampire. And another one is — an evil wizard." She didn't say the name of the evil wizard, but Harry shivered, knowing who she meant.

Voldemort's picture was in there? How in the world were they allowed to put a picture of Voldemort in the textbook?

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened. Everyone turned as Professor McGonagall came in.

"Good morning, students. Good morning, Professor Somorum," she said pleasantly, standing at the front of the classroom.

"Is there something I could help you with, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Somorum asked, seeming irritated at this interruption.

"No, Professor Somorum. I'm just saying hello." Professor McGonagall gave a smile, which surprised Harry. Professor McGonagall never smiled at anyone except Hermione. She and Professor Somorum just stared at one another for a few minutes, while the students watched, bewildered.

Finally, Professor McGonagall seemed satisfied and headed towards the door. "Goodbye." She left.

Professor Somorum stared at the door bitterly for a minute and then turned back to the class. "Now, I'll give you some help. Werewolves always have a wild look on their face, an odd combination of fear and wildness. Vampires always look a little bloodthirsty, clearly, and are pale. As for evil wizards… they always have a look of anger, and secretiveness. There is only one of each on this page. Now, since this is your first time, I'm not expecting perfect answers, don't worry. So, once you think that you've found them, call me over, and I'll take a look. Off you go," she smiled, and sat down at her desk, shuffling through some papers. Then, she looked up and called out, "Oh! Before I forget, read all of chapter one and give me a one paragraph summary of it for homework!"

Harry turned to his book. All those faces, and one was Voldemort. Harry began looking through the rows of pictures. The first row looked normal, nothing like what Professor Somorum had said. He looked at the second row. The last picture had a young woman, who had a kind of fear in her eyes, as well as wildness. "She must be a werewolf," Harry muttered to himself. He went on to the next row, and saw a man, who seemed violent, and kept running his top teeth over his bottom lip. His skin was a little paler than most people and Harry knew that he must be the vampire.

Harry had found the werewolf and the vampire. That meant Harry had to find Voldemort. He glanced in the next row, and the next row, and the next. Finally, in the last row, in the middle, Harry saw a dark-haired, pale boy. He definitely seemed angry and like he had secrets. He also looked like Tom Riddle, Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self, who Harry had seen in his second year.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. Ron nearly fell out of his seat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What did you say You-Know-Who's name for?" asked Ron.

Everyone grew tense at this, and Professor Somorum stood up. "Harry Potter seems to be the only one of you who realizes that Voldemort is the evil wizard shown on the page." Some people gasped at her having said Voldemort's name.

Hermione grew pale. "Why?"

The whole class started talking out-of-turn.

"You-Know-Who's picture?"

"Why the heck did they put that in here?"

Professor Somorum held up her hand for silence. "Listen, it's just a picture. It can't hurt you. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded. Hermione whispered, "Why did they have to put You-Know-Who's picture? Are there plenty of less evil wizards?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Voldemort is the easiest to spot as an evil wizard, for he was always proud of being one," explained Professor Somorum. "However, if you haven't found him, and do not wish to, I understand," she added, taking her seat again.

Harry raised his hand, and her eyes flew up to it, and she gracefully walked over.

"You've found them, Harry?"

"Yes, Professor. Here are the werewolf and the vampire, and here's — Voldemort," said Harry, whispering Voldemort's name.

"Don't be afraid to say his name, Harry. Of everyone, you should have the least fear of Voldemort. After all, no one else has survived him. Yes, that's all correct, Harry. Good job, Mr. Potter." With that, she left.

He sighed, and turned to his book, and flipped ahead.


	5. Jessica Brahm

After Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Ron, Harry, and Hermione headed towards lunch, in the Great Hall.

They all took their seats, and were joined by Neville and Seamus.

"What a neat lesson!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I — I don't know. I didn't like having to see —You-Know-Who's picture —" Neville said.

"Me neither, Neville. Wish she hadn't assigned us that book — I'll never be able to open it without thinking about that," said Seamus.

"Harry," called George. Everyone turned around. Fred and George were standing on either side of a younger girl, who had shoulder-length brown hair, and green eyes. She wore thin glasses and had a nervous but excited look on her face. She looked familiar, but Harry couldn't remember where.

Fred said, "This is Jessica Braham. She wants to try out for Keeper. She's a Third-year this year. What do you think?"

Harry didn't understand. "About what?"

"Whether we should let her try-out or not," said George. "The whole team has to decide. I don't see why not, but we haven't asked Angelina, Alicia, or Katie."

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell were the three Chasers for Gryffindor's Quidditch team.

Harry looked at Jessica. She seemed excited about trying out. Harry nodded. "Sure. Let's give her a chance," said Harry.

Jessica's eyes widened. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Harry Potter! I'll never forget this!" She turned, and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry gave Fred and George a puzzled expression, and they just shrugged. Then Harry remembered that Jessica was the girl who had run into him in Diagon Alley. He stared after her.

"Have you seen Angelina, Alicia, or Katie?" asked Harry.

"Not here. We saw them in class, but Jessica found us on our way here."

Harry shrugged, and turned back to the table.

"Is that the competition? A Third-year? I think I'll try-out," Ron said, brightening.

"I dunno Ron, they might not vote for you just because there'd be too many Weasleys on the team," Harry said jokingly.

"You'd vote for me, wouldn't you, Harry?"

Harry pretended to suddenly become very interested in an apple and avoided answering the question.

Harry liked Ron a lot, and Ron was a good friend. However, Harry felt that he couldn't promise that he'd vote for Ron. Not that he thought Ron was a terrible choice for the Quidditch team, but Harry couldn't favor him.

That afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Care of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid.

They found their way after lunch, and stood, waiting for Hagrid to arrive.

They had this class with Slytherins, so Malfoy and his friends were all there.

"I wonder what the big oaf will have for us today," said Malfoy. He threw a nasty look at Harry and added, "Perhaps a nice baby dragon."

Harry squeezed his hands into fists. In Harry's first year, Hagrid had gotten a Dragon's egg, and Malfoy had found out about it.

Finally, Hagrid showed. "Good afternoon all o' yeh. Got a real treat for yeh today." He held up a birdcage. Inside was a vivid pink bird, whose body was shaped like a teardrop. "This here's a Fwooper. Its song'll make yeh go crazy if yeh listen to it too much, but I put a Silencin' Charm on it. So don' worry."

"What, gone soft, Hagrid? I thought you'd let us experience that first-hand," sneered Malfoy. A group of Slytherins laughed.

Harry threw Malfoy a nasty look. "Too bad he didn't, Malfoy. Then you might actually be as funny as you think you are," said Harry. A group of Gryffindors laughed. Malfoy scowled.

"All righ', all righ', c'mon now," Hagrid said, gaining the class' attention back. He then went on about how Fwoopers were used to make quills, and how they laid eggs with beautiful patterns.

The Fwooper just sat on its perch, glaring at the students. It seemed to resent being silenced.

"Now, I'm goin' ter take i' out, an' see what it does." Hagrid opened the cage door. The Fwooper's eyes widened, and it spread its wings and burst out of the cage. This surprised Hagrid, but luckily he was able to grab the Fwooper by the feet before it got too far.

"Hagrid! That's cruel!" Hermione cried, seeing the Fwooper struggle in his hands.

"I can' let it get away, Hermione. Blimey, it's fast," said Hagrid, struggling to place the squirming Fwooper back in its cage. He finally managed to get it in, and shut the door of the cage.

"Thank goodness you caught it so soon, I was scared it might hurt me," Malfoy said with fake admiration.

Harry tried to ignore him. Hagrid seemed able to, so Harry followed his example.

The rest of the lesson was boring, as they just took notes on Fwoopers. Hagrid went on about breeding habits, their habitats, and how owners needed licenses. When Malfoy asked if Hagrid had one, he just went red and laughed deeply before changing the subject, which Harry felt was not a good sign.

After the bell rang, Hagrid whispered to Harry, "Got a visitor comin' Friday. I thought you, Ron, an' 'Ermione migh' want te visit on Saturday."

"Who is it?" asked Harry earnestly.

But Hagrid just smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

As they headed back up to the castle, Harry heard Malfoy say, "Too bad he caught the stupid Fwooper or whatever so soon. I'd have loved to see him running after it across school grounds." The Slytherins laughed.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione, pulling Harry away from them. "Just ignore them, okay?"

"Yeah, they're not worth getting mad over," said Ron, although Harry noticed that Ron had the same scowl on his face that Harry did.

"I guess you're right," mumbled Harry, and followed after them.

They found their way to the Gryffindor Common room, to rest before dinner. As they came to the door, and saw the Fat Lady, they all said, "Cirdorg," and were let in.

When they came in, Harry saw Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all together, talking. Fred's head popped up, and said, "Hey Harry. Come on, join us!"

Harry took a seat on the floor between Fred and Angelina.

"We've just been talking about Jessica, Harry. About whether we should consider her," said Angelina.

"Well, I think we should give her a chance," said Harry, knowing that he was just repeating himself from earlier that afternoon.

"I'm not sure," said Fred. "She's only a Third-year."

"I was a First-year when I started," Harry reminded them. They all nodded, remembering that.

"Besides, if it's possible, wouldn't you want someone who will be at Hogwarts a while? I understand that Fifth- Sixth- and Seventh-years have more experience, and are perhaps better, but they won't be at Hogwarts too much longer."

"That's right, Harry. You see? I told you, Fred," said George.

"You did not! You said exactly the same thing I did!" retorted Fred, taken-aback.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Everything I say today is the opposite of what I mean."

"So, you did agree with me? Because if you say that everything is the opposite of what you mean, does that mean that nothing you say is the opposite of what you mean?"

Harry said, "Let's just decide this. Now, I don't see why we shouldn't give Jessica a chance." Everyone else looked at Harry and nodded.

"I guess you're right Harry," said Alicia.

"Don't worry. Now, where's Jessica? I'll talk to her," said Harry.

"She's in the library," said George.

"Not anymore." Everyone turned, and Jessica was standing in front of them. "What did you decide?" Harry noticed that what Jessica had just done was a lot like what Professor Somorum had done on the train to Hogwarts.

Harry said, "We decided that we're going to let you try out. We'll have to be very demanding, but you have to understand that you will be replacing an extremely good Quidditch player. It won't be easy, but we're going to give you a shot."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh Harry! I'm so happy! Thank you… thanks everyone. I'll make sure you won't regret it, I _promise_!" Then she ran up the stairs to her dormitory, and they heard the door close behind her. Harry smiled, and turned to Fred, George, and the rest of the team.

"She's excited about it, clearly," Fred smiled. Everyone else nodded.

"Yeah," Harry said. Suddenly, Harry felt the eyes watching him… he quickly spun his head around. No one… Harry was starting to get nervous.

"Why don't we go and try her out Saturday?" George suggested.

"That's good," said Harry, loving the thought of getting out his Firebolt again.

"Then it's decided," said Fred. "We'll meet on Saturday." Then he and George went off to find their homework. Harry took a seat by the fireplace and stared at the fire. He did not really feel like doing homework, even though he had that summary to do for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He finally decided that it was for the best that he went ahead and do his homework. He got out his textbook, quill, and parchment, found a seat at the desk, and began to read chapter one. It was a basic introduction to the various physical and behavioral signs of various types of people.

After reading, Harry began to write a summary. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table and were doing their homework as well.

At one point, Hermione broke the silence by asking, "Do you two know what your potions are going to do? I can't really decide."

Ron said, "Mine's going to be for strength."

Hermione said, rather sarcastically, "Really? Never would have guessed it." She then turned to Harry and asked, "What about you, Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment, paused from writing, and replied, "I was thinking that it would be great to make a potion where you dab some on a piece of parchment and it does your homework for you." Ron laughed.

"Harry! I was serious," said Hermione, frowning.

"So was I," muttered Harry.

The next Saturday morning, after breakfast, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all went down to Hagrid's house. Harry knocked on the door and heard the huge boarhound, Fang, bark.

"Down, Fang!" Harry heard Hagrid shuffle around inside his house.

Then, a familiar foreign voice called, "'Oo is there, 'Argid?"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged glances. The door opened widely, and Hagrid beamed down at them. He had smoothed his wild hair and was in a semiformal suit. "Good mornin' all of yeh. Come in." He beckoned everyone in, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione quickly entered.

Sitting at Hagrid's table, with a cup of tea, was Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbaton. She was huge, like Hagrid, and had a fair olive skin color. She had big black eyes, and her hair was tied back in a tight bun. Opals gleamed from her neck. A smile came across her face as she recognized Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Ah! I remember 'oo three! Especially Mr. Potter. Fleur 'as been talking of nosing but you all summer!" said Madame Maxime. Then she gave a huge laugh.

Fleur Delacor was the girl from Beauxbaton that had competed in the Triwizard Tournament the year before. She was very beautiful.

"Did she say anything about me?" asked Ron, suddenly going very red. Harry grinned. Ron had been quite taken by Fleur.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Madame Maxime. "What's your name again?"

"Ron Weasley."

Hagrid then seemed to have had enough. "All righ' you three… I think it's time fer you ter get back te the school. Olympe is goin' to be 'ere every month or so. I'll tell yeh when yeh can visit."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at one another with raised eyebrows. Madame Maxime didn't seem to notice though. She just said, "So long! I mus' bring Fleur sometime!"

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed out of the door, Hagrid whispered to them, "Don' be gettin' any ideas into yer heads. Olympe an' I are just figurin' how ter reach out te more o' our kind, all righ'?"

Giants were potential allies for Voldemort, and Harry guessed that Dumbledore had asked Hagrid and Madame Maxime to contact the giants to persuade them not to join Voldemort.

They nodded, and Hagrid shut the door.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione began heading back to Gryffindor tower, amused by what they had just seen.

"I can't believe it! She's coming every weekend," said Ron.

Hermione said, "Ron! You know they're strictly on business."

"Come on, Hermione. I know we're talking about Hagrid, but he _likes_ Madame Maxime," said Ron.

That afternoon, the Quidditch team, joined by Jessica, all went to the Quidditch field.

Everyone mounted their broomsticks, and kicked off. Harry loved the feeling of being back on his Firebolt and flying. He couldn't wait until the first match.

Jessica borrowed a school broomstick. "My mum and dad told me that I have to make the team before I can get my own broomstick," she explained.

The team went through basic training with Jessica. Harry didn't do very much except watch and take mental notes. They had decided that most of the practice should be for a Keeper, as they were seeing if Jessica could handle it. Usually they set aside time to practice each position, but Harry, Fred, and George all watched for most of the practice.

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were the only ones that worked with Jessica, trying to score through one of the three large, golden hoops that she was defending.

"Get ready!" Angelina called, throwing it to Katie, who tossed it at the highest golden hoop.

"I've got it!" Jessica called, swooping up to block it. She caught it, and tossed it back.

Katie caught it, and passed it to Alicia, who kept moving, keeping Anna moving all around the three hoops. Finally, she passed back to Katie, who scored through one of the golden hoops.

After an hour or so, everyone had had enough. Harry landed along with everyone else, and walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

Jessica walked ahead, anxious to get back. With her ahead, the rest of them were free to talk about her skill.

"I think she did rather well. She needs some practice, but otherwise she's good," Harry said.

"I think that we have found our Keeper," said Fred, looking at the others for approval. Everyone nodded, and agreed. "I'll tell her tonight."

At dinner, the team all sat together.

"So, now what?" said Harry.

"Well, we have her start practicing with us, and then after a couple of weeks, we can choose a captain," said Fred.

"Don't you want some steak, Harry?" Hermione asked. She was sitting across from Harry. "You're not eating very much, you know."

"I'm not hungry, Hermione." Harry turned back to the team, and they continued talking.

Then, Harry heard a voice say behind him, "Potter?"

Harry turned around and saw Emeric Diggory behind him. "What is it?" he asked calmly, wondering why Emeric would talk to him.

"I just wanted to see if you had anything you wanted to say to me and give you a chance to say it," said Emeric. His eyes were dark and didn't look friendly.

Not sure what to say, Harry said uncertainly, "I'm sorry."

Emeric's eyes began to flash, and he hissed, "I'm sorry? You think _that_ will make up for what you did? For killing Cedric?"

"I didn't kill him," Harry whispered.

Emeric hadn't heard him. "What?"

Harry shouted, "I didn't kill him!"

"You as good as did, leading him to his death — "

Fred leapt out of his seat angrily and said, "Shut up, you little git! Harry didn't mean for Cedric to die. If you want someone to blame for your cousin's death, start with Malfoy at your own filthy stinking Slytherin table!"

Emeric didn't react immediately. He glanced calmly at Fred and said, "Malfoy is much more powerful and strong than you'll ever be." He turned back to Harry. "And don't play innocent, Potter! The teachers around the field heard Cedric tell you to take the cup. Why didn't you?"

"Because a huge spider had nearly torn off my leg. I was in no state to walk," said Harry.

"Cedric would have helped you. You know that. You _knew _that! But you insisted that he take the cup. Why?"

Harry said, "He was ten feet from the cup, Emeric. He was right there, and he had earned it."

Emeric narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem the charitable type. If Cedric offered you the victory, I doubt you'd turn in down. Malfoy tells me Cedric's the only one who beat you at Quidditch. Was this revenge? Perhaps that's what happens when someone beats the great Harry Potter?"

"NO!" shouted Harry. "I didn't kill Cedric!"

"You should've been at the funeral, Potter. Everyone was crying. Everyone was so sad. And you know what I thought all the way through it? 'If Harry Potter hadn't made Cedric take the cup too, Cedric would be alive,'" said Emeric.

"Aren't you happy that I brought Cedric back? I mean, at least you know the truth," said Harry.

"Why would anyone want to know the truth about their families dying?" demanded Emeric.

"At least you know he isn't being tortured somewhere. He — he's safe now."

"So what? Do you want to die, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, taken-aback. "Why would I?"

Emeric said, "You'd be safe. Surely you're in the most danger of anyone. Wouldn't you rather live in danger than die? Well, we'd rather have Cedric live in danger than die. And we'd be a whole lot happier just knowing he was alive! Sometimes people don't want to know the truth!"

Harry stood up swiftly. He stared angrily at Emeric. He couldn't believe the nerve of him, a First year, talking to him like that. He turned sharply away from Emeric, but didn't move. Finally, he said softly, but firmly, "I was there, Emeric."

Emeric said, confused, "What do you mean?"

"At the funeral. I was there. And I saw everyone. That may not change anything, but at least you know."

Harry left the Great Hall swiftly. Ron and Hermione then tore after him.

"Harry! Harry, wait up," said Hermione.

Ron said, "Harry, the kid's talking loads of nonsense, don't let it get to you!"

Harry froze. "I'm sick and tired of it. I'm tired of trying to persuade people that I didn't kill Cedric!"

"Harry, at least _we_ know the truth. We know that you didn't mean to do anything," Hermione said, looking concerned about Harry.

Once they returned to the Common Room, the team waited for Jessica. She came in, and saw them. She walked slowly over to them.

"Jessica, we've decided that we want you to be our Keeper," said Fred.

She gasped, and her eyes widened. "Really? _Really?_ Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you! When do practices start?"

"Next week," answered Fred. "You'll be getting your broomstick soon?"

"I'll write to my parents right now, and I'll have it by next Saturday," she promised. She raced off.

Ron stood up suddenly. "What do you mean? She just tried out and made it?"

"Yeah," said Fred. "Sorry Ron, but she's really good."

Ron looked at Harry. "_You_ didn't even give me a chance? Did you remind them I wanted to try out?"

Harry said nothing.

"I can't believe it! You're supposed to be my friend, Harry," Ron turned angrily to Fred and George, "And you two are my brothers! I didn't even get a chance to try!"

George tried to comfort Ron by saying, "Don't worry, Ron. We probably would have chosen her anyway." But this only angered Ron more.

Ron said furiously, "Good night!" He then passed Harry and went off up to the dormitory. "Fine friend," he hissed at Harry.

Ron was furious with Harry all weekend. He insisted that it was unfair that Harry, Fred, and George had not even given him a chance to try out. Ron hadn't spoken to Harry, and Harry was not keen on talking to Ron either. He felt that if Ron was going to take this like a baby, he'd be treated like one.

But luckily, for Harry at least, Ron cooled off over the weekend. He still was angry, but he was talking to Harry.

On Monday morning, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were inside Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. She stood at her desk, looking solemnly at her students. "I want each and everyone one of you to listen to me. As you know, you will be taking the O.W.L exams. The new information that you must know for the exams can be taught in one month. However, that month will be at a speed we have never gone before. You will have more homework that I have ever assigned previously." No one liked that idea. Professor McGonagall always gave a large amount of homework to her students. "However, until then, we will have an intense review of everything you have learned, starting with your first year. We will study hard, and I _will_ have you ready for those exams. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

And so, the "Great Review" began. They went back to things they had done in their first year, including turning matches into sewing needles. Hermione seemed both grateful for the review and exasperated by it. She always wanted to review, but she already knew everything. However, when Harry pointed this out, she said, "But I knew it _years_ ago, Harry! It helps me to remember everything by reviewing it."

They had loads of homework, but it was easy for Harry, as it was just review material.

"What do you think about Transfiguration, Harry?" asked Ron, as they headed towards the Common Room.

"Dunno. I guess it's all right, but McGonagall already gives us a lot of homework. I'm dreading the month where we actually learn the new material," replied Harry.

"I think it's very thoughtful and kind of McGonagall to be going over everything. It's so good to have her refresh my memory," said Hermione.

"Your memory doesn't need refreshing, Hermione," said Ron. "It's me and Harry's that need it — no offence, Harry."

Suddenly, Hermione froze, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Ron said together.

"I've got it!" said Hermione. A huge smile spread across her face. "I can't believe it! It's perfect! I'll have to do research, but ― "

"Would you care to explain what you're going on about?" asked Ron.

"Well," Hermione said, "I think I've just come up with an idea for my potion!"

"Bully for you," mumbled Harry. He still didn't know what his would be.

"So, tell us, Hermione. What's your potion going to be?" said Ron.

The three of them began walking again. Hermione said, "Well, I've always been interested in people having wings ever since I was a little girl. When I came to Hogwarts, I thought I'd learn how to make wings. But, I've learned that magic is very scientific as well. I realized that if people had wings, they would have to be _huge_, because our bones aren't hollow like birds' are. But I just realized that if I could possibly make a potion that hollowed out people's bones, the wings wouldn't have to be so huge and cumbersome!"

Ron just shook his head. "Only you would think of the science of it, Hermione."

"Well, I'll have to spend loads of time in the library doing research," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I would be shocked if you chose something that didn't require loads of research in the library," said Ron.


	6. The Fall

The next day, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were back in Potions. Everyone was standing outside the dungeons, waiting for Professor Snape to open the doors.

Ron had just said, "Wonder what we'll be doing this time," when Malfoy purposely bumped into him. "Ouch! Hey, watch it, Malfoy!" said Ron

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, did I bump into you, Weasley? I'm _so_ sorry." He pulled out a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, and held it up to Ron. "Have you seen today's paper, Weasley? What about you, Potter?"

He read an article aloud for the whole class to hear:

MINISTRY DIVIDED OVER YOU-KNOW-WHO

Since June, the Ministry of Magic has been divided over

the issue of whether You-Know-Who, the worst has come back.

Lucius Malfoy, a top wizard at the Ministry said, "I

believe it is absolutely ridiculous that You-Know-Who could

possibly be back. I also don't see how everyone finds their

reasons for believing it. The man they claimed worked for You-

Know-Who clearly was insane, and Harry Potter is disturbed."

Arthur Weasley, the head of the Misuse-of-Muggle-

Artifacts department, is on the opposing side. He said, "Harry

Potter is a friend of all of my family, as is Dumbledore. I, along

with everyone who believes as I do, have faith in them and their

honesty. You-Know-Who being back would also explain a lot

of the odd occurrences that occurred last year."

There have been several disappearances, as well as a

murder of a Hogwarts student, Cedric Diggory, at the end of a not-

so-successful attempt to start the Triwizard Tournament, a

competition between three wizarding schools. Diggory's body

was brought back by Harry Potter, allegedly after he was killed

by one of You-Know-Who's supporters. Albus Dumbledore,

headmaster of Hogwarts, even announced to his students that

Cedric had been killed by You-Know-Who. Hundreds of angry

parents have plagued the Ministry with owls, demanding either

an apology from Dumbledore, or his removal.

The Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, said

this, "I personally do not believe a word of the story. The man

they said helped You-Know-Who was in no state to testify.

Harry Potter has given ridiculous stories before, and I am not one

to believe him. I believe that Dumbledore should not have told

this outrageous story to his students, and I will speak to him

about it. I am fully aware that wizards and witches in my own

Ministry have a different opinion, and I will be reconsidering

whether or not we have room in the Ministry for wizards who

are willing to cause unnecessary fear."

"You hear that, Potter? Fudge doesn't believe _you_! Weasley, you hear how they called my father a 'top wizard? And you hear that part about reconsidering whether or not they have room in the Ministry for wizards 'willing to cause unnecessary fear?' That means your Father may lose his job soon. Oh _God_, then you'll be even poorer, if that's possible!"

_Thwack_. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Ron had punched Malfoy in the lip, and it was now bleeding. Everyone gasped. Malfoy patted his lips with his fingers, saw the blood, and scowled. Crabbe and Goyle moved forward, to retaliate, but Malfoy jumped forward and punched Ron right back. Soon, Malfoy and Ron were in a fury, each letting out rage that had gathered for five years.

Harry and Hermione knew that Snape would only punish Ron if he saw them fighting, and they tried to get Ron to stop. Crabbe and Goyle were watching Malfoy, ready to back him up, and everyone else was either cheering on Ron or Malfoy. But before they could —

"WEASLEY!"

Ron and Malfoy both froze immediately. Everyone grew silent. Snape had just opened the dungeon doors and was staring angrily at Ron. Ron had a black eye, and a bloody nose. Malfoy's lip was still bleeding, and his chin was scratched. "It wasn't my fault, Professor! Weasley attacked me!" Malfoy said, pointing at Ron.

"Malfoy provoked him, Professor!" Harry said, but Snape just glared at him.

"Silence, Potter! Weasley, that's fifty points from Gryffindor, and _detention_," Snape hissed.

"What about Malfoy, Professor Snape?"

Everyone turned. Professor Somorum was standing against the wall, watching Snape.

Snape's face filled with an expression Harry had never seen before, a mix of hatred and respect. He merely said, "I only saw Weasley hit Malfoy, so I can only punish him." Then he snarled, "Everyone — "

"Well, _I_ saw Malfoy insult both Harry and Ron, and hit Ron back. So, I believe that if Ron should be punished, they _both_ should be punished." Professor Somorum walked right up to Snape and whispered, "And if you don't punish Malfoy, Professor Snape, then I will."

Snape looked at her, furiously, but said nothing. Finally, to everyone's amazement, he said, "Fifty points from Slytherin, Malfoy." Malfoy's face filled with horror.

But, before he could usher everyone in, Professor Somorum said, "_And_ detention, Professor Snape."

After a silent minute, Snape spat, "And detention." He scowled at Professor Somorum, who walked away, smiling. Everyone could hardly believe their ears. Professor _Snape_ had just taken away points and given a detention to a Slytherin. Never before had that been done.

Snape then snarled, "Everyone get in, now!" Everyone rushed in, and took their seats.

"Now, today we're going to work on a potion that induces sleep, and also drains energy from whoever drinks it. This is an extremely dangerous substance, and I want _no_ accidents, am I perfectly clear?" said Snape.

"Yes, Professor Snape," the class said in unison.

"Now, this potion is sometimes known as the Aisehtsena potion. Although we cannot test it on you," he gave a sour look, as though he wished he could, "I will be judging each of your potions."

He listed the ingredients, which included shredded snakeskin, two handfuls of beetle eyes, and a piece of Mandrake leaf. They were powdered, and added to a cauldron of boiling water. Harry felt uncomfortable, as Snape stood right behind his cauldron, watching him, as if waiting for Harry to make a mistake.

The next night, desperate for ideas for his potion, Harry was thumbing through his Potions book. He eventually decided that it would be neat to create a potion that allowed the drinker to have the ability to change color, like a chameleon.

The next few weeks were extremely busy. The teachers were all piling homework on the students unlike any other year. The huge amount of homework, on top of Quidditch practice, was getting to be very stressful.

It also didn't help Harry that someone was clearly stalking him. He constantly was feeling someone watch him. In addition, he started hearing footprints as well. He hadn't heard from Sirius in a while, and Harry was starting to really get nervous. Although he knew that as long as there wasn't a story about it in _The Daily Prophet_, then Sirius hadn't been caught, he couldn't help being nervous.

When he mentioned this to Ron and Hermione, Hermione immediately suggested that Emeric Diggory was the one who was following him, and it made sense. He hadn't spoken to Harry since that night in the Great Hall, but he would constantly watch Harry during meals, whispering to Malfoy.

When they weren't doing the rest of their homework, all of the fifth years were in the library, researching potion ingredients for their potions. Harry, so far, had cricket legs, a piece of chameleon tail, two or three different colored Fwooper tails, and mandrake leaves.

In early November, it was time for the first Quidditch game of the season: Slytherin versus Gryffindor. In their first practice, the team had chosen Fred Weasley as their captain. Now he got to make the pre-game speeches. As the team, in their bright scarlet robes, waited in the locker room, Fred gave a little speech. "All right. We've trained hard, and we've worked hard. Slytherins cheat, and play unfairly, but we've got a clean game. We're stronger than they are, and we can win. With our new Keeper," Jessica blushed, "we'll be unbeatable. Now, get out there and win!"

Everyone climbed onto their broomsticks, and flew out onto the field.

"And here are the Gryffindors, flying out onto the field. They have their new Keeper, Jessica Braham joining them." Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend, was providing commentary.

The Slytherin team burst out of the other locker room, in robes of dark green, and flew authoritatively around the field. "And here are the Slytherins."

Madame Hooch, the referee for the Quidditch matches, stepped out. "Captains, shake hands!" Marcus Flint, a huge, ugly Slytherin captain, shook Fred's hand. Both captains had fire in their eyes. Harry had never seen Fred Weasley look so solemn or serious in his life.

"The captains return to their brooms, and the players await Madame Hooch's whistle," Lee Jordan said.

After counting down, Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the fourteen broomsticks flew up into the air, among the cheers of the thrilled students watching.

"And the Quaffle is immediately snatched by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, who'll be leaving this year, sadly. She zooms towards the Slytherin goal post, followed closely by Flint."

Harry flew above the regular field and scanned the area for any sign of the tiny Golden Snitch. He looked towards the castle, and saw thick, black clouds. Harry's hair was blown about by the wind.

"Tired already, Potter? Or, are you just waiting for the Snitch to come to you?"

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy, flying three feet above him.

"It would be a more reasonable guess that the Snitch would come to me than that you would ever catch it, Malfoy," Harry said in a completely serious tone. Malfoy scowled, but flew away.

"Angelina nearly there — passes to Katie Bell, who passes to Alicia Spinnet — she shoots — SHE SCORES! TEN TO ZERO, GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan yelled, along with loud cheers from the Gryffindors.

"Yeah, Harry!" called Ron weakly. He was sitting next to Hermione, and in front of Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Hagrid was sitting on Ron's other side. Ron wasn't really watching Harry. He was watching Jessica, looking mournful.

"Looks like Harry's doin' all righ'," said Hagrid, smiling.

"Quaffle in Slytherin's possession. Flint flies down the field — he shoots — What was that?"

Gasps came from all over the Quidditch field. Flint had thrown the ball towards the lowest of the three golden hoops, and Jessica had been too high, so she had lowered her broom, caught the Quaffle with her feet, and picked it up. Looking pleased with herself, Jessica threw the ball towards Angelina.

"And an amazing catch by the new Gryffindor Keeper, Jessica Braham stops Slytherin from scoring. The Quaffle back in Gryffindor's possession, with Angelina flying downs the field. She shoots towards the goal — Come on, Angelina — and she scores again! Twenty to zero, Gryffindor!" More cheers erupted from Gryffindor, while Slytherins moaned.

Harry zoomed in, for a better look at what was happening.

"Slytherin in possession now — Captain Flint takes the Quaffle down the field… come on, Jessica — NO! Slytherin scores — twenty to ten, Gryffindor."

Slytherins cheered, while the Gryffindors moaned.

Harry thought he saw a spot of gold and immediately took off. He then realized he had seen wrong, and pulled up higher.

"Not too bad a team, Potter. Keeper's decent. Too bad there's such a lousy Seeker though," sneered Malfoy. He was flying a few feet ahead of Harry.

Harry replied coolly, "I don't know Malfoy. I don't think your Keeper's too good either."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'd be careful, Potter. I've got a question for you. How do you get rid of a Quidditch player that you don't like?"

Hermione looked towards Harry's broomstick. "What's going on? It seems like Malfoy's bothering Harry."

"What else is new, Hermione?" said Ron.

"'Arry can take care o' 'imself, 'Ermione," said Hagrid. "Besides, Malfoy's always causin' trouble."

"Yes but — oh, _look_!"

Harry was puzzled. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Malfoy just smiled. "How do you get rid of a Quidditch player that you don't like? Would you like to know the answer?"

Harry wasn't sure. "How, Malfoy?"

Malfoy burst into laughter. "It's so obvious, Potter! Get — rid — of — his — broomstick!"

Harry felt his stomach lurch as his Firebolt did the same. He grabbed on, and turned to see Flint and another Slytherin Chaser grabbing his broomstick. They shoved it again, and Harry's fingers slipped. He tired to grab onto his broomstick, but he couldn't.

Harry heard and saw Malfoy laugh as he fell… and fell… everything was in slow motion. He saw the horrified faces of Angelina and Alicia come closer… he felt the wind blow… he heard the screams of the students… he closed his eyes. He heard Lee Jordan say, in a slow voice, "Oh my God! Potter!"

Suddenly, he felt himself stop. He opened his eyes, and looked up. He saw, biting her lip, Jessica Braham. She had apparently grabbed Harry's robes by the collar and was now pulling him up to her broomstick.

She pulled him until he could grab on, and then said, "Would you mind helping me, Harry?" Harry shook his head, and grabbed the broomstick. Both he and Jessica were breathing heavily when Harry finally got onto the broomstick.

"I can never thank you enough," said Harry.

"That's — okay, Harry," said Jessica. Then, silently, Harry used his wand to call his broomstick to him, and climbed onto it.

"Thanks, Jessica," said Harry.

"Just catch the Snitch," she smiled, pointing. Harry looked where she was pointing, and saw that Malfoy had flew over there, and was chasing the Snitch. He nodded to Jessica, and flew off.

Soon, he'd caught up with Malfoy.

"And, an _amazing _catch by Jessica Braham saves Harry Potter's life," Lee said, breathless. "After the little — " Lee called Malfoy a name that made Professor McGonagall try and swipe the microphone. "Sorry, Professor, won't happen again — "

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy!" called Harry. Malfoy jerked his head around and flushed.

"What? How'd you — "

"Jessica caught me. She caught me by the robes, and got me onto her broomstick. Your little plan failed," said Harry.

"Well, I can still catch the Snitch," Malfoy said, and he took off after it. Harry followed him, refusing to let Malfoy win. He and Malfoy were neck in neck… Harry urged his Firebolt to go just a little faster. The Snitch dived, and Harry followed it. Malfoy took an extra second to realize what had happened, and that extra second was all that Harry needed.

He put on a burst of speed and clasped his hand around the Golden Snitch. Madame Hooch's whistle blew, and the Gryffindors screamed with joy.

Lee Jordan announced happily, "Harry catches the Snitch! After nearly being killed, Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins, one hundred seventy points to ten! Take that you filthy, cheating little — "

"JORDAN!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

All of the players landed, and the Slytherins headed off towards their locker room. Professor McGonagall hurried down though, and stopped Malfoy, Flint, and the other Chaser. "I can't _believe_ such tactics! Nearly killing the Gryffindor Seeker! _Detention_, and fifty points from Slytherin, _each_! And I _will_ be talking to Professor Snape!" Then, she sent them on their way.

The Gryffindor team got together in a huddle, and everyone was breathing heavily. Everyone was looking at Harry, except Fred, who was looking at the ground.

"Braham?" Fred said, still looking down.

"Yes, Fred?" whispered Anna.

"Never, ever, _ever _let me question whether you belong on this team. And thank you."

Jessica just nodded.

"Harry? I want you to come with me, to talk to McGonagall," Fred said, looking at Harry.

"Why?"

"I want to see of we can get Malfoy kicked off of Slytherin team."

Harry nodded, and followed Fred. "Everyone else can hit the showers, and meet back for practice Monday," Fred called over his shoulder.

They went up to Professor McGonagall. "Professor?" said Fred.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?"

"We'd like to talk to you, about getting that little monster Malfoy off of the — "

"I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley, that that is beyond my authority," Professor said McGonagall somberly.

"What?" Fred and Harry said together.

"The head of each house is the one in charge of the team. Other teachers can only try and persuade those teachers to not let a student play," explained Professor McGonagall.

"You're saying that Malfoy just tried to kill me, and _Snape_ gets to decide if he's on the team?" said Harry. Professor McGonagall nodded. "But Snape hates me! He'll never kick Malfoy off of the team!"

"Don't assume that, Harry." Professor Somorum had taken a place next to Professor McGonagall and was listening intently. "I'll have a little talk with Professor Snape, and see what I can do."

"Now, Professor Somorum," said Professor McGonagall, "you know as I do that no one can change Severus's mind. Now, let's go." She left, although not without making sure that Professor Somorum was right behind her.

Fred shook his head. "That's stupid — that little git nearly killed you — " He sighed. "Well, let's hit the showers, Harry."

When Harry arrived at the Great Hall for dinner that night, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came up to him.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione demanded, thoroughly looking Harry over, looking for scratches, or anything indicating injury.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said, stepping back.

"You scared us, Harry. We thought you were going to —" Ron didn't finish, but he didn't have to.

"You have to be careful, Harry," Ginny said, anxiously.

"I'm fine, okay? I'll be just fine," Harry said, assuring them along with himself.

Just then, Harry looked furiously around.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Someone's watching me —" Harry whispered. Hermione gave Harry a look as if he were going mad. Harry didn't blame her. He felt it was time he told Dumbledore.


	7. Wings

The next day, Harry went to see Dumbledore. He walked up the winding staircase, past the password-guarded Gargoyle (whose password was Cockroach Cluster, to Harry's bewilderment), and up to the door, which he knocked on.

He heard Dumbledore's voice come from behind the door, "Come in."

Harry did, and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, stroking his Phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes was a vivid red, except for a golden tail and talons. Dumbledore looked and nodded. "Ah. I have been waiting to see you, Harry. Won't you sit down?"

Dumbledore's office held lots of gadgets, and portraits of old headmasters of Hogwarts. Harry sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, what is it that you have come to tell me, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry explained to him about how he had felt eyes constantly watching him. He also told him about the concern he had about Sirius, and about the details of his dream about Wormtail and Voldemort from that night at the Burrow. He also mentioned Emeric Diggory.

Dumbledore mainly just nodded. However, when Harry finally finished he was silent for a minute, and then said, "Here is what I think, Harry. I think that the person who is stalking you now is not related to Voldemort. Although you must come right to me if you find out anything more about this plan, I do not believe they would try something here, at Hogwarts. Also, I believe that Emeric Diggory only wishes to take out the hurt he feels on you. I do not believe he would stalk you. I wonder, is there any particular times or places when you don't feel someone watching you, where that has never happened?"

Harry thought hard. "Yeah — classes. Quidditch practice, and the game today. And Gryffindor tower."

Dumbledore frowned, thinking. "That does no good, as those are the times they could just be with you naturally, and do not have to be concealed, or they may not be there." He sighed. "I am afraid that I am not sure what to do for you, Harry. If you do have any more questions, I will always be here, ready to answer what I can."

Harry nodded, and thanked Dumbledore. Then, he had a thought. "Sir, before I go — what happened with that group that you asked Sirius to get together?" Harry wondered what had become of the people that Lupin and Sirius had been contacting, now that Lupin was alone and being watched by the Ministry.

Dumbledore sighed. "Do not worry about it, Harry. Leave that to me."

And Harry did just that.

Jessica sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at lunch the next day. Hermione and Ginny were very thankful to her for saving Harry, and kept thanking her.

"It was just luck," she kept on repeating. "Just plain old luck."

After they all had finished, they walked together towards Gryffindor tower. As they turned a corner, Malfoy grabbed Jessica's wrist, and twirled her in close to him and held his arm around her waist.

Malfoy said coolly, "Well, well, what have we got here? Potter's little lifesaver." He turned to Harry. "What's it like, Potter? Being so _weak_, that you need a pathetic little Third-year to save your life?"

Harry felt anger rush through him. "Leave her alone, Malfoy!"

"I don't follow orders from _you_, Potter!"

Harry stood his ground. "I wouldn't insult her. She caught me single-handedly, while it took three people on your team to get me off of my broomstick. Also, she can clearly catch, which is more than your team can say about you, Malfoy!"

Malfoy's face flushed. He pushed Jessica onto the ground. "Fine, take her, Potter! It's not as if _I_ care what happens to her." He motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, and they left, swiftly.

Jessica didn't move from the floor and watched them walk away. Harry bent down and helped her up.

"Don't listen to anything he says, Jessica. Malfoy's a liar, just ignore him," said Harry.

Jessica was now on her feet. "Thanks, Harry. I'll be all right."

The next flew weeks flew by rather quickly. The weather became steadily colder, and stormier. People were getting excited, hoping for snow for Christmas. Harry still kept feeling someone watching him, and still ate very little, and slept little as well.

One Saturday, in early December, Harry received two letters. One was clearly from Hagrid, and Harry tore that one open first. It said:

_Harry _—

_Madame Maxime says that she thinks you, Ron, and Hermione will want to come down today. If you're interested, you could come right after lunch._

Hagrid 

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" Hermione said, reading over Harry's shoulder. Harry simply scrawled a message on the back:

_Yes, we can't wait!_

He sent this message back with Hedwig, and tore the other envelope open. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This evening I will have a guest I believe you would like to see. He would like to see you as well. Please come to my office at eleven tonight. Also, please do wear that wonderful cloak from your father._

_Yours,_

Professor Dumbledore 

Harry's mouth was open, and he shut it. He couldn't believe it. He knew that Dumbledore meant Sirius was coming that night. He couldn't wait. He knew that he would have to wear the Invisibility Cloak that his father had given Dumbledore, and that Dumbledore had given Harry.

After lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Hagrid down to his hut.

They stood outside for a few minutes. Hagrid stared at the sky, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed his example.

Soon, a large, pale blue carriage came zooming into sight, led by huge Palomino horses. The Beauxbaton crest, which had two golden wands crossed, each emitting three stars, was emblazoned on the carriage door.

Madame Maxime stepped out.

"'Agrid! It is good to see you again!" she said, shaking Hagrid's hand. She turned. "Ah, 'Arry Potter, Ron, and 'Ermione, correct? I haf a visitor for you too!"

As she spoke, Fleur Delacor, a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl who was part Veela, stepped out. She had long, flowing silvery hair.

"'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione! How wonderful to see 'oo," Fleur greeted, smiling broadly. Ron turned bright red. She looked around at Hogwarts. "Ah, 'Ogwarts! Madame Maxime, may I see ze grounds with 'Arry, Ron, and 'Ermione?"

Madame Maxime nodded, and Fleur said, "Come on!" and raced towards the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tore after her.

Once she had reached the building, Fleur stopped running and caught her breath. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same.

Then Fleur started walking towards the Great Hall. "Zis is ze way to ze Great Hall, no?" Fleur kept on walking, Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind her.

Harry heard footsteps approaching, and saw Professor Somorum come around the bend. She and Fleur looked at each other. Then, Professor Somorum said, "Who is your friend, Harry?"

"This is Fleur, from Beauxbaton — " said Harry.

"Beauxbaton? _Parlez-vous Français, Fleur_?" said Professor Somorum.

Fleur's eyes widened happily. "_Oui, Madame! Vous s'appelles comment?_"

"_Je m'appelle Madame Somorum. Très heureuse_!"

On and on they continued, speaking fluently in French. Ron and Harry turned to Hermione on several occasions, but she merely blushed. She whispered, "You don't want to know what they're saying." A few times in the conversation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard their names.

Finally, after about half-an-hour, the two of them burst into hysterical laughter. Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged nervous looks, and watched Fleur and Professor Somorum laugh together.

"_Merci, merci_. That was wonderful!" said Fleur.

"_Oui_. That was lots of fun. I was raised in lots of places, and France was one of them. Luckily, I've held onto my French," Professor Somorum explained. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione's nervous looks, and nearly burst into laughter again. "Oh — I'm sorry… we weren't saying anything bad about you three though, I promise." She gave a glance at Fleur, and a huge smile came over their faces.

Footsteps came down the hall again, and Professor McGonagall came into sight. She stopped, and looked from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione, to Fleur, and finally, to Professor Somorum. "What is going on here? Are you — Fleur?"

"Yes, Madame. I am visiting wit Madame Maxime, an' she is talking to 'Agrid," said Fleur.

"Call me Professor. Well, welcome back to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "Are you staying long?"

"No, Professor. Madame Maxime and I are leaving later tonight."

"Very well. I hope you find your stay comfortable," said Professor McGonagall. She gave a look over at Professor Somorum, who sighed. Professor McGonagall continued walking, heading away from the students, and Professor Somorum followed, giving a sad look over her shoulder as she followed Professor McGonagall.

"The professor does not like Professor Somorum?" Fleur asked, puzzled.

"Apparently," said Harry.

"'Arry, how 'ave you been? I think you were nearly killed last year, no? 'Ermione, 'ave you talked to… wat was 'is name, Victor Krum?" asked Fleur.

Hermione turned a bright red, and merely said, "Yes, Fleur. He's — he's written to me." Then she was silent, and looked away. Ron gave her a long look.

That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked Fleur back to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it.

"'Ello! Ready ter go, Fleur?" he asked sadly. Madame Maxime stepped to the door.

"Ah, Fleur. Come. I am sorry, 'Agrid, but we must go." Madame Maxime and Hagrid glanced at each other for a moment, and then she put a hand on Fleur's shoulder, and led her towards the carriage.

Harry heard Fleur whisper towards them as she left, "I tink zat Madame Maxime fancies 'Agrid. We will be back soon." Fleur winked, and stepped into the blue carriage. The huge, Palomino horses took off, and the carriage was soon out of sight.

Ron turned to Hermione. "You get letters from Krum?"

Hermione sighed. "It's nothing, Ron. Victor just sent me a couple of letters."

"And you've never told me? Come on, Hermione!"

Hermione frowned. "I beg your pardon, Ron, but they were written for_ me_."

"Yeah, but they're from Victor Krum, the best — "

"RON! Please, don't start that nonsense about Victor being the best Quidditch player ever. I've heard that before."

"What's all this about? Who're you two talkin' about?" asked Hagrid.

"Victor Krum. He's a Seeker for Bulgaria. He goes to Durmstrang and fell in love with Hermione when he was here for the Triwizard Tournament," explained Ron. "He's written letters to Hermione, and she hasn't shared them with us."

"No, and I have no reason too," said Hermione.

"She's right, Ron," said Harry. "Krum didn't write them to be shared with everyone."

"Harry! I'm not _everyone_!" Ron said defensively.

"Anyway, you three best get back up ter the castle. G'night'," said Hagrid.

"Good night, Hagrid," Ron, Harry, and Hermione said in unison. As they walked, Harry listened silently as Hermione and Ron continued to argue about Krum's letters.

That night, at ten thirty, Harry went up to his dormitory and slipped the cloak over himself. He also grabbed the Mauder's Map, which told the location of everyone in Hogwarts. He then headed back down the steps and stood by the Common Room door. Hermione had agreed to come and open the door (she would stay in the library to study until half past ten, when she would come and open the Common Room door), and she would be there soon.

At quarter till eleven, Hermione came in. "See you," she whispered as Harry slipped out. He made his way silently towards Dumbledore's office. He whispered, "Cockroach cluster" to the gargoyle, which leapt aside, and made his way up to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door, and Dumbledore opened it.

Harry stepped in and pulled off his cloak. He turned to Dumbledore, who was smiling at him. "'Evening, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry politely.

Dumbledore nodded. "Sirius, you may come out now."

A large, black dog crept out from under Dumbledore's desk slowly. Then, it changed into Sirius. He had long, shaggy hair again, and his eyes were sunken. His skin was rather pale, and his face was filled with worry. He came over and put a strong arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," he whispered. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "I guess so."

"Harry has been having a most unusual year," Dumbledore said, taking his seat at his desk. "I believe I told you in detail about the Quidditch game?"

Harry's stomach sank. Sirius had heard about that?

Sirius nodded. "Yes." He gave a sideways look at Dumbledore. "I'm actually a little concerned about Harry's safety here now."

Harry was taken aback. Hogwarts was where he was safest. How could Sirius doubt Dumbledore?

Dumbledore's eyes widened, making it appear that he wondered the same thing. "Indeed, Sirius? And why do you feel that I do not provide enough protection?"

Sirius looked rather bothered. "Look at the facts, Dumbledore. That's twice Harry's fallen from his broomstick. I'll grant you that neither were your fault, but I feel that since you won't remove Malfoy — "

"I've explained this to you many times," said Dumbledore. "Falling off of broomsticks, albeit extremely dangerous, clearly is not fatal to Harry. He seems to take it quite well. He is in no more danger than any of my other students. Harry plays Quidditch, and falling off of a broomstick is one of the dangers of playing it. I am more concerned about the danger that Lord Voldemort presents, which may prove much more harmful."

"There's nothing he can do, Sirius," said Harry. "It's just Malfoy."

"I think that pushing other players off of their broomsticks entitles students to be expelled," said Sirius. "I don't want those children getting away with making others fall from broomsticks."

Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid the governors must agree before to any expulsion. And I believe that Lucius will be most defensive of his son remaining at Hogwarts. However, I assure you, Harry is perfectly safe here. Even if he hadn't been caught by Miss Braham, one of the teachers would have done something. You took risks yourself, Sirius."

Sirius flushed. "Yes but — things were quite different. And Snape wasn't as bad as Malfoy is."

Dumbledore rose. "What is it you suggest that I do? Lucius will have me thrown out if I force Severus to remove Mr. Malfoy. Many people are calling for me to be fired. And do you want that, Sirius? Believe me, I desire for none of our students to ever sink as low as that, but I feel that since Harry seems to be able to tolerate that, a greater priority is helping him face Voldemort."

Sirius sighed. "No, I don't want you to be fired. And I understand. I just wish Harry wasn't in danger here — "

"I'm all right," Harry said, trying to reassure Sirius. But Sirius looked hard at him and didn't seem to agree. He noticed the dark lines under Harry's reddish eyes, and Harry's particularly thin arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, trying to get Sirius to realize that he was worried about him too.

"I'm fine, but I'm not the one that matters, Harry," said Sirius. "Really. You are."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"I believe that it is time for Mr. Potter to return to his dormitory," said Dumbledore. "If you have anything to say to Sirius, Harry, I would say it now. Same for you, Sirius."

Harry hesitated, and then said, "Someone's following me."

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore told me. Any clue who it could be?"

"No," said Harry.

"Well, I guess you'd better get back to your dormitory," Sirius said, looking even more concerned now, but not wanting to show it. "I'll see you later, Harry. Take care of yourself, all right?"

"You too," Harry said, pulling the cloak over his head.

Sirius said, "I'll see you soon."

Harry let himself out of the door. He wondered back to the dormitory, only half paying attention to what he was doing. Then, he happened to look at his map, and he saw a small dot labeled Jessica Braham leaving Gryffindor tower and heading right towards him. Harry stood aside, and Jessica came by him. He began following her silently, ducking behind walls and corners. Finally, she came to a halt in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, where the professor stayed. Jessica knocked gently on the door. "Professor Somorum?"

Then, Harry heard soft sobs. Jessica must have heard them too, and she knocked gently again and said, a little louder, "Professor?"

The sobs ceased momentarily. Then, Harry heard Professor Somorum say, "Come in."

Harry ducked in, going underneath Jessica's arm. She came in too, and shut the door behind her. Harry turned to see Professor Somorum and nearly gasped.

Her black hair was down, and it was very, very long. Her usually blue shining eyes had a reddish tinge, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She had a cup of tea in front of her.

"Professor Somorum! Are you — are you all right?" asked Jessica. She went over and sat down in a chair beside her. She patted Professor Somorum on the back. "What happened?"

"What else?" said Professor Somorum shakily. "Professor McGonagall was at it again. I don't get why she treats me so horribly! I haven't done anything to her!"

"She's just — she just doesn't understand," said Jessica.

Professor Somorum blew her nose and then sighed. "Why don't you take tonight off? We'll just start working together sometime later. I need some time to myself. You do understand?"

Jessica nodded. "Of course. I'll see you." Jessica then got up, and Harry followed her out the door. He was following her back to Gryffindor, lost in thought, when he kept on walking past a hallway Jessica had turned into. Suddenly, Harry heard hissing in front of him.

Mrs. Norris was standing right at his feet, staring up at him, her fur sticking straight up. She was hissing madly, and Harry would have found it hilarious if it didn't mean he was in serious trouble. He had always wondered if the Invisibility Cloak worked on cats.

Filch then came rushing into view. "What is it, my sweet?" he asked, seeing Mrs. Norris agitated. He frowned, as he couldn't see Harry. Then, he growled, "PEEVES! Peeves, are you making yourself invisible?" He began waving his arms around wildly, trying to find what Mrs. Norris was hissing at.

His arms waved the air where Harry had been just a second before. Harry had dropped to his knees, and bit his lip to try and ignore the sudden pain. He had heard his knees knock against the ground and was shocked that Filch hadn't.

He backed up slowly, but Mrs. Norris followed him. Filch noticed, and said, "What's gotten into you? There's no one here, my sweet. Let's go."

And, to Harry's relief, he picked up Mrs. Norris and walked off. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then paid full attention to getting back into Gryffindor tower.

"What were you _thinking_?"

It was now breakfast, and Hermione was less than pleased with Harry's account of the previous night.

"You could have been _caught_, or _expelled_! Do you want to be expelled?" demanded Hermione.

"Of course not, Hermione," said Harry. "I had my cloak on!"

"And what if it had gotten knocked off? What if Filch had stepped on it, and it had fallen off?"

"So what, Hermione?" said Ron. "He found out some interesting stuff. Jessica is meeting Professor Somorum at midnight for some reason."

"That doesn't matter!" shrieked Hermione. But she was interrupted by the arrival of the mail owls. One dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on Hermione's plate. This temporarily distracted her, and Harry felt a feeling of thankfulness for the owls.

Hermione scanned the paper, and her eyes widened. "Hey, listen to this," she whispered. She then read an article aloud, only loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear.

UNEXPLAINED OCCURENCES BECOME INTERNATIONAL

It seems that even other countries are beginning to be

affected by the same forces causing disappearances in Britain.

Other countries such as the Untied States, Japan, and China

are reporting murders that cannot be explained. Over one

house in eastern China, a Dark Mark even hovered over the

house of the people murdered.

The countries are getting so nervous that the Untied

States is near panic. The Muggle leaders of Britain, the United

States, Japan, and China are all meeting in London to discuss

the issue.

Cornelius Fudge will not be attending, even though he

received an invitation from the Prime Minister. He told the

_Prophet_ earlier, "I have enough work on my hands without

chasing down lunatics. I have given the Muggle Prime

minister a list of all the Death Eaters that were ever tried. I

suggested to him yesterday that he give a copy of it to the leaders

of the other countries and have them see if those people are in

their country. This is clearly a case of insane past Death-Eaters

who have the ridiculous idea that You-Know-Who is back. I

assure the Magic community once more: You-Know-Who is not

back, and he is not a threat."

However, the leaders of the other countries lack Fudge's

certainty.

In a recent address of the nation, the president of the

United states said, "I sadly cannot reassure you. I myself do not

truly know the cause of these murders. We cannot find a link

between the victims. However, I can assure you that we are

working very hard to find the link and to figure out who is behind

this."

Even though Fudge insists that You-Know-Who is not

back, his followers seem to believe that he is. These kinds of

things have not been common since before You-Know-Who was

overcome by Harry Potter.

Even though Fudge reassures the community, witches

and wizards are becoming more and more fearful of attacks. Fudge

is eventually going to have to assure wizards and witches with

action and not only words.

Harry was concerned about the news. Death-Eaters were going to different countries? Voldemort was working faster than Harry had originally thought. He wondered if Dumbledore had seen the article.

That afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"My potion's finally ready!" announced Hermione proudly.

"Congratulations," mumbled Harry. His wasn't quite together yet.

"How've you found ingredients all ready?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked taken-aback. "Haven't you found your ingredients yet, Ron?" Ron shook head. "What are you waiting for? You don't have forever!"

"I know," said Ron defensively.

"Anyway, would one of you be willing to try my potion?" asked Hermione. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Hermione frowned. This wasn't the reaction she had been hoping for. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "It's just that — er —"

"No offense, Hermione, but it's just the potion," said Ron.

"What about it?"

Ron said slowly, "Well — growing wings just isn't something loads of guys wish for."

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Oh _I_ get it! Well, if it makes you feel better, Ron Weasley, I don't think that _anyone_ could deny that _you_ were a boy!" She then began walking ahead a few paces.

At first, Ron's face lit up. Then he realized what Hermione had meant, and said, "Hey!"

Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione, who refused to look at either of them.

"Come on, Hermione! I wasn't insulting you," said Ron.

Hermione then froze on the spot and wheeled around to face Ron. "And I'm not asking you to drink _poison_, Ron! I'm asking you two just to simply _help_ me, and I find it annoying that you won't! This potion could change the world as we know it!"

"How?" demanded Ron. "How is your potion going to change the world?"

"Because people will have wings. Some people, even wizards, say that having wings is impossible. Think of it! No need for a broomstick! Maybe people will even begin playing Quidditch on wings rather than broomsticks," said Hermione dreamily.

Ron frowned. "That's impossible. No one would ever give up broomsticks for Quidditch!"

"Why not, Ron?"

"Think about it, Hermione! It's easier to hide broomsticks than wings. If we start sprouting wings, the Muggles will notice _something_. Besides, potions are temporary. A game of Quidditch can go on for longer than a potion could last," said Ron, pleased with himself.

"Then players will break constantly for a sip of potion!" suggested Hermione.

"No way."

"Look, we each have to try someone's potion, all right? I just thought that maybe you two would be willing to help me," said Hermione.

"Who's potion are you drinking?" asked Ron.

Hermione hesitated, but then said, slowly, "Neville's."

Both Ron and Harry said, "WHAT?"

Hermione's eyes flashed again. "You two could at least _pretend_ to have some confidence in Neville! He tries very hard, you know!"

Ron said, "We know, Hermione. But come on, you can't ignore the fact that he can't — "

"Look, I've been helping him ever since the project was assigned, all right? I've gone over everything with him. I _know_ that the potion is completely safe," said Hermione, annoyed. "Now that you both know you're not suffering alone, will one of you try my potion?"

And, to his own amazement as well as Ron's, Harry said, "I will, Hermione."

Hermione's face lit up. "You will? Oh, thank you Harry!" She looked as if she could have kissed Harry, and Harry was glad that she didn't. "I've got some right in the Common Room. It'll be quiet there, we can test it."

"Not now!" said Harry. He couldn't bare the thought of growing wings in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione frowned. "Then when, Harry? Today's Sunday, we've got classes tomorrow!"

"Next Saturday. The classrooms will be empty," said Harry. He'd do anything not to have to do it in the Common Room.

Hermione looked outraged. "But, Harry! I can have my two parchments written by Friday if we do it now!"

"No, Hermione. I can't do it in front of the other Gryffindors," said Harry. "They'll never let me hear the end of it."

Hermione sighed. "Fine." And she fell silent, apparently pleased to have someone testing her potion, but aggravated that it would have to be so long until they tested the potion.

Harry could not believe what he had just done. He turned to Ron, who had an odd expression on his face. "What did you do that for, Harry?" he asked.

"I dunno. Really," said Harry. He was dreading Saturday.

That Saturday morning, Harry woke to see a blurred figure standing beside a bed with a huge ginger colored blur. Harry gasped, but then heard Hermione say, "Harry? It's me. I came to wake you up, to make sure that we have enough time."

Harry didn't want to ask what she needed enough time for.

"What's happening?" Harry heard Ron mutter sleepily.

"Nothing," Harry said, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. "Hermione just woke me up to try her potion. You can go back to sleep."

But then Ron was wide-awake. He told Hermione to leave so that he and Harry could get dressed.

Harry went red. "You really don't have to come…"

Ron said, "I want to. Seriously."

They both went down to the Common Room, where Hermione was waiting for them. They left, and found an empty Charms classroom.

Hermione shut the door as they came in, and then turned and smiled at Harry. In her hand was a bottle of baby-blue liquid. It looked thick and syrupy.

"Here it is," said Hermione, handing the bottle to Harry.

Harry opened the lid slowly, eyed the potion, and grimaced.

"It's not that bad!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Of course not, Hermione," said Harry.

He held his nose and tipped the bottle to his lips. He had to wait a minute for the thick potion to drizzle out onto his tongue. He had about half of the potion, and he closed the bottle, handing it back to Hermione.

He swallowed, and nearly gagged. It tasted strongly of pepper, a particularly hot pepper. Then it passed, and Harry felt fine.

"Is everything all right?" asked Hermione. "Do you feel anything?"

"No, not — "

A burning suddenly erupted in Harry's feet, and it worked its way up Harry's body. Harry then felt out-of-proportion. His legs felt really light. Harry realized that his bones in his legs had been hollowed out. Once this had happened to his whole body, Harry felt particularly light. Then, he felt sharp pains below both of his shoulder blades. The pain spread down his arm. Harry watched in horror as his fingers melted together and became feathers. His arms grew pale white, and feathers painfully sprouted over every inch of them.

All three of them gasped.

Harry had grown two pure-white wings, which were shaped perfectly.

Hermione stepped forward. She reached out, and asked, "Do you mind?" Harry shook his head, and Hermione stroked the wings.

"They're really soft," said Hermione. Her eyes were shining, and she looked very pleased. She took out a tape measure and measured from wingtip to wingtip, while Ron looked on sullenly. "They're four feet long!" Hermione announced after she was finished.

"Wow, that's something," Ron mumbled sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Hermione came back to the front of Harry. "Can you fly?" she asked. Then Harry noticed something in Hermione's hand that he hadn't seen before.

"Hermione, why do you have a camera?"

Hermione went red. "For — for pictures to put in my two rolls of parchment."

Harry said sternly, "Hermione, you are not taking pictures of me with wings."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's not start this, Harry. Really. Could you just fly?"

"No. You're not giving _Snape_ pictures of me with wings. It'll just be a matter of time before he shows the whole class. Malfoy will never let me live that down."

"I just want proof that you grew wings," said Hermione. He's not going to take my word for it."

Harry went deep red. "Fine, but I want to see the pictures before you use them."

"Fine. Just try to fly please."

Harry focused on flapping his wings and found that he was able to do so. He then gave a small leap off of the floor, and beat his wings furiously. He managed to stay up in the air, until he looked down at Ron and Hermione, and then he fell.

Hermione screamed, and Ron rushed to Harry. Harry was all right. Perhaps a little bruised, but all right. Then, Harry saw Mrs. Norris poke her head in the door. Harry grabbed his old robes and threw them over his shoulders and held his hands solidly at his sides.

Filch came a second after Mrs. Norris. He opened the door widely, and stared at the three of them.

"What are you three doing here?" he barked.

"We were —" Hermione searched for an excuse.

"We were taking pictures," Harry said, nodding toward Hermione's camera. "Pictures for — for her parents."

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Really," said Ron.

Filch looked from Ron, to Hermione, to Harry. Then he asked, "Why are you doing this before breakfast?"

"She didn't want to take pictures of crowded classrooms," said Ron. "She just wanted pictures of Harry and me. For now."

Filch seemed to sense that they weren't telling him something, but he couldn't quite tell what. Finally, he said, "Fine. But I'm warning you three: If I find out that you're doing anything against the rules in here, I'll have you three expelled." He picked up Mrs. Norris, and left, slamming the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione breathed deep sighs of relief.

"I'm going to try and fly again," said Harry, dropping the robe covering his arms.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, concerned. Harry nodded.

Again, he took off. This time, he kept moving his wings no matter what. He actually became rather skilled at maneuvering.

Then, Ron glanced at his watch, frowned, and asked Hermione, "Hermione? How long does this potion last?"

Hermione was silent, but then said, very slowly, "Well — most potions last only an hour… but — "

Harry landed. "But what?" he asked.

Hermione looked very uncomfortable. "Well, there's only a sixty percent chance that it will last an hour."

Ron said, "That's a good chance. It's just — it's been nearly half an hour now. Breakfast starts in half an hour, and if Harry's wings don't go away — "

"Then I'm not going to breakfast," said Harry. "I'm not leaving this room until these wings are gone."

Hermione looked hurt. "Don't you like them?"

"They're fine, but the rest of the school will tease me forever if they even get wind that I'm in here with wings," said Harry. Then a thought stuck him. "Hermione? You didn't tell anyone I was testing your potion, did you?"

"No," said Hermione. "Of course not."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to sit in silence, waiting for the potion to wear off. Harry sat on a desk, waiting.

An hour passed, and the wings were still as if they were new. Two hours passed. They'd missed breakfast, and the wings were still there. Harry began to wonder if they would ever come off.

"Harry? Let's go see Madame Pomfrey," suggested Hermione. Madame Pomfrey was the Hogwarts nurse, and she was skilled at reversing spells. However, Harry wasn't about to leave the room. There was too great a chance that someone would see him on the way.

"No, I'm not leaving," said Harry. "It can't be too much longer, can it?"

Another hour passed… and another… finally Harry was hungry, and sick of staying in that room. He finally said, "All right. Let's go see Madame Pomfrey."

As he jumped down from the desk, he began to feel the burning in his shoulders again. The feathers disintegrated into nothing, and his arms returned to their normal color and form. Then, Harry felt the burning in his feet once more, and his bones filled in. He felt oddly heavy once they had. He sighed a breath of relief and heard Ron and Hermione do the same.


	8. A Krummy Kristmas

The next week, Harry had finally finished his trial batch of potion. Ron had agreed to try Harry's potion.

The three of them had gone back to the classroom where they had tried Hermione's potion.

"Stand against that wall there, the solid brown one. I think solid colors may work better," Harry said, handing Ron a small bottle. The potion smelled of overcooked cabbages and was an ugly green-brown mix.

Ron stood against a fall wall in the back of the classroom, pinched his nose, and tipped the bottle to his lips. He gagged a bit, but managed to keep the potion down.

"Feel anything?" Harry asked.

"No. Not yet," said Ron. Then, Ron began to turn brown — all except for his flaming red hair. Harry and Hermione immediately began coughing to cover their laughs. Ron frowned. "What's so funny, you two?"

"Nothing," Harry said. "It's just — your hair didn't change color at all."

"It's no big deal, Harry," said Hermione. "It just means that one of your ingredients isn't prepared correctly. I'd suggest — "

"How about giving Harry a break, Hermione? He can figure it out, can't you, Harry?" said Ron.

"I guess so," said Harry. "I'll — I'll just powder something… how about the mandrake roots? I think those might work better chopped up." Harry hated thinking about redoing his entire potion. Snape had just announced the last class that the two parchments on the potion were going to be collected right after Winter Holiday.

During the next three weeks, snow lightly fell on the school grounds. By Winter Holiday, it had reached a foot.

Most of the students at Hogwarts were returning home for the Winter Holiday, but Ron's parents were going off locally, and Harry never went home for the holiday. Hermione elected to stay also, and Jessica Braham informed Harry the night before the holiday started that her parents had decided that they wanted to go away for Christmas.

The Saturday before everyone left for the Holiday, students who were old enough were taken to visit Hogsmeade, a wizarding village. They had all kinds of wonderful shops: Zonko's Joke Shop, Honeydukes, a wonderful wizarding candy store, and the Three Broomsticks, which served Butterbeer, a warming treat. Jessica was old enough to go, students had to be in their third year or higher, and she stayed with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessica went to Honeydukes first, and looked at all of the sweets.

"I love the Levitating Sherbet balls, they're fun," said Jessica. "My older brother found them, and brought them for Christmas one year. I couldn't stop eating them! Did you know that the more you eat at once, the higher you float off of the ground?" She bought herself a large bag of them.

Ron bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which did include nearly every flavor imaginable, from chocolate and lemon drop to vomit and earwax. Harry bought a couple of the sherbet balls, a bar of chocolate, and a couple of sugar quills.

Hermione didn't buy anything, and waited patiently by the door for Ron, Jessica, and Harry.

The next stop was the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jessica!" It was Ginny. She came, and joined the group.

The five students found a booth, and sat down, Jessica next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ron and Ginny. Hermione got the four butterbeers, and brought them to the table.

They all took a big gulp.

Harry felt the warmth of the butterbeer flow through his veins. It was so delicious.

He looked at the counter, and saw Cho Chang sitting there, along with a couple of Ravenclaw friends. They were all talking to one another, and laughing. Harry smiled, and continued watching Cho. She was so beautiful…

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry was brought out of his trance, and turned to Ron, who was grinning broadly. He whispered, "Harry, you were _staring_ at Cho Chang. Do you — you know, _like_ her?"

"No," stammered Harry.

"What this? The _famous_ Harry Potter _likes _Cho Chang?"

Malfoy popped up, a hideous grin on his face.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

But Malfoy just smiled. "I don't believe it. You must be sad, Granger," he went on, smiling evilly at Hermione. Then he glanced at Ginny and Jessica, "Not to mention you two. Potter, you _do_ know that Cho liked Diggory, right? She'd never want to go out with _you_."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, standing up. "Just shut up, and don't you tell _anyone_!"

"I wouldn't say shut up to someone who knows what I know now," said Malfoy, smiling evilly. "Come on," he said to Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry sat down, and sighed deeply. "Great."

Ron went dark red. "I'm sorry, Harry. I — I didn't mean for — "

"I know, Ron. Just — don't tell anyone else, okay?" Ron nodded.

Then, Fred and George came in, and waved to them. They pulled up two seats, and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Jessica.

"Hey guys! We were just at Zonko's, trying to persuade the manager their to give us a job there," said George.

"Yeah. We told him all about 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' and he was howling with laugher. We're hoping that's a good thing," Fred said, grinning.

"Well, I hope that works out," said Hermione.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the holidays, and the future. That night, they were all safe and sound inside the castle, although Harry was still nervous. Malfoy knew he liked Cho… could things get any worse?

The teachers had eased off on the students, and had not give any homework over the holiday. Harry spent most of his time reading his mother's diary. There was one entry Harry particularly loved, and read over and over again:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Mum was brave, and took me to buy my supplies for Hogwarts._

_You have to find a wizard pub called the "Leaky Cauldron" first, and from there you can enter a place called Diagon Alley, where you can buy everything you need. _

_It was a very odd pub. When I first walked in, I saw a young boy, my age, with rather messy hair, sitting next to another boy, who had dark black hair. _

_I said to the boy with untidy hair, "Hi! I'm Lily Evans."_

_And he looked at me curiously, and then said, "Hi, I'm James Potter." _

_His friend also introduced himself, saying, "And I'm Sirius Black."_

_After I got back from shopping, I passed them again while I was leaving. They were going on and on about something called Quidditch. They were fine, for boys._

_Well, that's all!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Harry also loved the entry that she wrote on the Hogwarts Express, about how she met a friend, named Amoria, who also was Muggle-born. Also, she met Sirius and James again, and noticed how different James looked in robes.

Harry had gotten to the point where she was explaining how Amoria had been sorted into a different house. However, she never said which one. Amoria and Lily still saw each other a lot though, and were good friends. Sirius and James were becoming good friends too, and they were in a large group together. Apparently, Lupin was there, but had not really become a real friend.

Harry loved reading his mothers diary. He could never read long enough. He could hear the voice of his mother as an eleven-year-old, saying what was written. He could see her, a little red-haired girl, beautiful.

On Christmas Eve, Harry was still reading, long after everyone had fallen asleep. He was still up, and couldn't stop reading about his mother. His eyes grew heavier, and heavier, but he refused to let them shut for more than a second or two. He grew exhausted, but wouldn't stop reading. Finally, his eyes were too heavy, and he was too tired, and his eyes shut gently as the book gracefully slid out of Harry's hands onto the floor.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry felt three pokes in his side.

"Harry Potter, wake up, sir!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and realized that he had been moved from an armchair by the fire onto a sofa. He saw a large brown blur in front of him, and wondered what it was. He felt for his glasses, and found them. He slipped them on, and the familiar face of Dobby the house-elf came into focus. In his second year, Dobby had worked for the Malfoys, but Harry freed him.

"Dobby, good morning. Where is everyone?" Harry asked, looking around the empty Common Room. There were piles of presents, lying unopened.

Dobby had long, bat-like ears, and huge green eyes. He said, "Harry Potter's friends is gone to play in the snow, Harry Potter. They is figuring it would be best to leave Harry Potter to sleep."

"What time is it Dobby?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

Dobby bit his lip. "Dobby is sorry, sir, but House-elves isn't taught to tell time. House-elves make the meals, and serve them, Harry Potter. However, Harry Potter has missed breakfast, that Dobby knows."

"Thanks." Harry suddenly remembered that he had been reading before he had fallen asleep. "Dobby, is there a book anywhere by you?" Harry looked frantically around.

Dobby picked up Lily's journal, and held it up. "Is _this_ it, Harry Potter?"

"Yes! Thanks Dobby," Harry said, reaching for it. However, Dobby backed away, and pulled the diary up to his chest.

"No, Harry Potter! This is a _diary_! Surely Harry Potter remembers what happened that last time Harry Potter came across a diary! Dobby mustn't give the diary to Harry Potter! Harry Potter mustn't read this diary!" Dobby cried, backing away. "Dobby must — get rid of the diary!" He lifted it, getting ready to throw it in the roaring fire in the fireplace. In Harry's second year, a student at Hogwarts had gotten hold of the diary of Tom Riddle, Voldemort as a sixteen-year-old-student, and he had possessed her. Dobby had known about the plan, as Lucius Malfoy had given the diary to the girl. Dobby had tried to protect Harry, but had nearly killed him.

"NO DOBBY!" Harry ran over and pinned Dobby onto the floor. "Give — that — back!"

"No, sir! Dobby mustn't let Harry Potter have the diary! Diaries is bad, Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed, trying desperately to get up.

"Dobby, listen to me. That was _Tom Riddle's_ diary that caused the trouble! This is my _mother's_ diary!" explained Harry.

Dobby froze. He gazed at Harry, and hung his mouth open. "This is Harry Potter's mother's diary?"

"Yes, she left it with my godfather to give to me when I turned fifteen if she died," said Harry.

"Dobby is most sorry, sir. Dobby will give the diary back to Harry Potter, if Harry Potter will let Dobby go."

Harry let go of Dobby's wrists, and sat on his knees. Dobby got to his feet, but started hitting himself over the head with the diary before he gave it back to Harry.

"Dobby, Dobby! Dobby, stop that!" Harry said, and he grabbed it out of Dobby's hands. Dobby turned to Harry sadly.

"Dobby was bad, Harry Potter. Dobby punished himself," Dobby said weakly. "Dobby came to wish Harry Potter a Merry Christmas." He handed Harry a pair of socks. One was scarlet, and the other was gold.

"Thank you Dobby. Here, Merry Christmas," Harry said, handing Dobby a Chocolate Frog.

"Oh, many thanks, Harry Potter! Does Harry Potter want the card inside?" asked Dobby.

"No thanks. I've got to get dressed. Where is everyone, Dobby?"

"Dobby is not completely sure, Harry Potter. Dobby is thinking he saw Fred Weasley head towards Hagrid's house."

"Thanks."

"Goodbye, Harry Potter!" Dobby said, and Harry raced upstairs. He dressed quickly and then raced out towards Hagrid's hut. The snow was still coming down, and it was piled high already.

He saw Fred and George chasing after Ron, and Hermione standing by Ginny, with Crookshanks in her arms. He tried to run out towards them, but the snow was rather deep, and it was hard for him. Finally, he reached them.

"Hey, Harry! Afternoon, sleepyhead," said Fred.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Hermione, Ron, and George said in unison.

Hermione added, "I hope you didn't mind us letting you sleep. I figured that you hadn't gotten enough sleep, so you would want to sleep in today. We waited to open our presents though."

"Thanks. I had a good sleep. Dobby woke me up though," Harry said, smiling.

"What? You mean, that House-elf?" said Fred. "What happened?"

"Well, he nearly threw my mother's diary in the fireplace, because he remembered what happened with Riddle's dairy," said Harry, and everyone's eyes widened. "But, don't worry. I stopped him, and got it back. Then, he gave me my present, and I gave him a Chocolate Frog."

"How very touching, Harry!"

Everyone turned around, and Professor Somorum was standing behind them, Jessica Braham at her side.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Somorum!" everyone said together.

She laughed, "Merry Christmas to you too! Here's a little something for each of you." She got out a huge bar of Honeyduke chocolate, and broke it into pieces, and gave some to everyone.

"All right, chocolate! Thanks, Professor Somorum," Ron said happily, shoving the piece into his mouth.

"Professor Somorum!"

Professor McGonagall came calmly up to the large group. "Merry Christmas everyone. Professor, will you kindly come so we may help prepare the Christmas feast?" She gave Professor Somorum another reproachful look, and Professor Somorum followed her back to the castle.

"I wonder why Professor McGonagall dislikes Professor Somorum. She seems pleasant enough to me. A little odd, perhaps, but not bad," said Hermione. Everyone shrugged.

"Well, are we ready to go in for presents?" Jessica asked.

Everyone decided that was a good idea, and they headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room, and opened presents.

Harry received a handful of Galleons from Sirius, a sweater, mince pies and fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a halfpence piece from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, some candy from Ron and Hermione, a card from Ginny, and some small cakes from Hagrid.

But, that wasn't all. After Harry had opened the last present in his stack, Jessica said, "Oh! Hang on!" and raced upstairs. She emerged a few minutes later, with a large stack of parchment. He handed out a piece of parchment to everyone. "Here! Merry Christmas."

Harry carefully unfolded his, and it was a drawing. It was a picture of him, flying on his Firebolt. It was very detailed and life-like.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned. Jessica went red, and just nodded.

Ron and Hermione enjoyed the presents that Harry gave them: a thick book for Hermione, and some money for Ron. Ron especially seemed to enjoy Hermione's gift of a book about the Chudley Cannons. Harry thought that Ron had it, but Ron denied ever seeing it, let alone reading it. Overall, the Christmas atmosphere was very warm and friendly.

However, a small owl flew in and dropped a small piece of paper on Hermione's lap about two hours before the feast. Hermione picked it up and read it.

"What's it say?" asked Harry.

"It says that someone wants to meet me on the Quidditch field," said Hermione.

Ron grabbed the piece of paper and read it himself. Then, going red, he stood up and stormed out of the Common Room.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione called together. They tore after Ron.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Who is it?"

Ron finally stopped when Peeves popped up in front of the three of them. A nasty smile spread across his face. "Where are _you _running to? 'Tis Christmas!"

Ron said angrily, "Get out of our way, Peeves!"

Peeves just laughed. "Why should I?"

"We're trying to get to the Quidditch field," said Hermione.

"You two can't go," Peeves said, pointing at Ron and Harry.

"Why not?" demanded Ron.

Peeves smiled nastily. "'Cause _he_ wants to just see _her_!" He pointed to Hermione, who went red.

"I DON'T CARE!" bellowed Ron.

"You and Potter aren't getting by me," taunted Peeves. Ron finally bribed Peeves by giving him a Filibuster No-Heat, Wet Start firework. Harry knew that Ron would regret that once Filch found out, but Ron didn't seem to care.

Harry had never seen Ron move so quickly as when they were racing to the Quidditch field. Harry knew that there was only one person who Ron would react this way to, but there was no way —

Harry froze as Ron and Hermione did the same.

Standing in the snow-filled Quidditch field wearing blood-red robes was Viktor Krum.

Harry was stunned.

Hermione went up to him and said, "Viktor! What are you doing here?"

Krum held out two bunches of red roses and said, "Merry Christmas, Her-my-oh-ninny! These are for you!"

"Thanks," Hermione whispered, glancing at Ron.

The look on Ron's face was filled with jealousy, and Krum frowned when he saw it, and asked, "Haf I come at a bad time?"

Ron said nothing, and he turned abruptly and began racing away from the Quidditch field.

Hermione and Harry both called, "RON!" but he had run off.

"Vat is vrong, Her-my-oh-ninny?" asked Krum.

"Nothing," said Harry. "I'll go find Ron." Hermione seemed saddened at that idea, but she nodded.

Harry tore after Ron. When he didn't see him, Harry stopped. He thought to himself, where would I go if I were Ron, and I was upset?

And then the answer came to him: Hagrid's.

Harry then raced off to Hagrid's hut and knocked loudly on the door. He heard Fang bark, and Hagrid called, "Comin'!"

Hagrid swung the door open and smiled when he saw Harry. "'Lo, 'Arry! Haven't seen yeh for a while. Merry Christmas. Come in."

Harry stepped in, and saw Madame Maxime sitting at Hagrid's table. She smiled at Harry. "'Ello, Mr. Potter. Wat is wrong wit your friend?" She motioned to Ron, who had pulled one of the chairs at the table over to a window and was watching the snow.

"Ron came up in a huff jus' a couple o' minutes 'fore yeh got 'ere, Harry," said Hagrid. "Won' say a word. Been tryin' ter get 'im ter tell me what's wrong, but 'e won'."

Harry explained about what had just happened, and both Hagrid and Madame Maxime began laughing.

"So that's what been botherin' yeh? Viktor Krum? That's nothin', Ron, believe me," Hagrid said, patting Ron on the back. Ron still didn't say anything.

"Come on, Ron, it's Christmas," said Harry.

"Tell that to Krum!" Ron said bitterly. "Doesn't he have his own family to stay with?"

Harry said, "Look — "

"Do you know how _expensive_ red roses are? Mum would _kill_ me if I bought a whole bouquet, let alone two. And I have a feeling that's not all he bought her!" said Ron.

"So that's what's wrong? You're jealous of Krum because he's rich?" Harry said, pulling up a chair next to Ron.

"It's hard not to be jealous. He can give Hermione anything," said Ron.

"'Ermione's loads smarter than that, Ron. You should know that. She won' fall fer 'im jus' 'cause 'e's rich an' famous. E'll have the do much better than that," said Hagrid.

"Yeah, Ron. Come on. Let's go back," said Harry.

"You go," said Ron.

Hagrid stood up. "Both of yeh better be gettin' on yer way. The feast is gonna start soon, an' you two best not miss it."

"How much you bet Krum stays for it?" muttered Ron. But, he stood up slowly, apologized to Hagrid and Professor Maxime for intruding, and left with Harry.

It was not the best Christmas Harry had ever had. Ron's temper seemed to always be on the edge, and any mention of Krum set him off.

Krum had not only given Hermione two bunches of roses, but also a gorgeous golden ring with Hermione's birthstone in it. Harry couldn't tell whose face was redder, Hermione's or Ron's.

Ron went to bed early that evening, clearly escaping from Krum and Hermione. Harry himself retreated to the Common Room early and entertained himself by reading his mother's diary. At about ten o' clock, he heard the Common Room door open and heard Hermione saying a last-minute goodbye to Krum.

"Yes, I'll write. Goodbye — " Hermione said, clearly having had enough of Krum.

"Is somting bothering you, Her-my-oh-ninny? You haf been upset all evening," said Krum. "And your friend doesn't seem to be very happy — "

"Ron's fine! It's just — Krum, why did you come? Didn't you want to spend Christmas with your family?"

"No, Her-my-oh-ninny. I vanted to see you and give you the roses and the ving. Also, I vanted to tell you I vish you vould come and visit me this summer — "

"Viktor! I've told you before, we live too far apart. You're nice and everything, but I don't know you, and, frankly, you don't really know me. We're worlds apart. It's very sweet of you to come here and see me, but I really wish that you would find someone closer to you," said Hermione.

"But I haf never met anyone like you, Her-my-oh-ninny," Krum said, clearly putout.

"Viktor! Please. It's been fun — but we're too different. Goodbye. Merry Christmas," Hermione said, shutting the Common Room door. Shaking her head, she turned and saw Harry. "HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?"

"Nothing, Hermione," said Harry. "I was — I was just reading down here."

"You say one word to Ron about what you've heard and I'll — "

Harry stood up. "I won't tell, Hermione. But, I think it would make Ron feel better if you told him."

"I don't care! Maybe it'll teach him a lesson not to blow up like that!" yelled Hermione. "And he had no reason to do that!"

"All right, Hermione," said Harry. He went up to his dormitory, leaving a fuming Hermione.


	9. OWLs

The next night, Ron, Harry, and Hermione returned to the Charms classroom for Ron to try Harry's potion. This time, Ron turned completely brown.

"Finally!" Harry said cheerfully. "Now I can start those stupid parchments…"

"Ron, who's trying your potion?" asked Hermione.

Ron hesitated. "Er — Dean." He went red. "I figured you and Harry had already tried a potion, so it would be best not to make you test mine."

Harry was grateful to Ron. Hermione seemed pleased, but still upset about how horrible Christmas had been.

The next Monday, classes were starting again. They had Transfiguration first, and they were still in the huge review.

They worked on things from their second year. Sadly, the class was becoming rather boring, as Harry had already learned everything. Even though Hermione insisted that she liked and need the review, Harry could tell she was rather bored too.

Right after Transfiguration came Potions. Everyone brought in their two parchments, and Snape walked around bitterly snatching them out of people's hands. The only person he didn't snatch the parchments from was Malfoy. He had looked quickly through Malfoy's and said, "Becoming an animal? Wonderful work."

However, he paused after taking up Harry's. He glanced at it, reading part of it. He smiled. "Well, very clever, Mr. Potter… a potion for camouflage. Tell me, did Weasley help you come up with such an unimaginative idea?" Malfoy smirked at Harry. Snape moved on to Ron's. Snape read Ron's too, and then he said, "Brute strength? Even less imaginative than Potter's, Weasley. And Mr. _Thomas_ tested yours? Was Mr. Potter ill?" He moved on to Hermione's. Harry prayed that he would have respect for Hermione and not read it, but there was no such luck. A nasty smile spread across his face. "Wings, Miss Granger? How predictable. However, I never would have imagined _Potter_ would agree to try that potion, let alone allow you to provide photos!" He shoved the page with pictures in front of Harry and then the class. Hermione went dead white and said nothing. Harry felt bad for her and was furious at Snape. However, Snape was in a particularly nasty mood, and he grabbed Neville's next. "Dear boy, don't tell me anyone was foolish enough to try _yours_?" However, he did not say a word after reading further. It seemed that he had seen that Hermione had been willing to try. He did have nerve enough, though, to whisper, "Think you brave, don't you, Miss Granger?" as he passed Hermione.

After class, as everyone got packed to leave, Snape came over and told Harry to stay after class. Harry saw Snape say the same thing to Malfoy and wondered if it wasn't about the Quidditch team. Harry mumbled, "Goodbye," to Ron and Hermione and went up to Snape's desk, as Malfoy did the same.

Snape sat down and said, "It was brought to my attention by Professor McGonagall that you, Mr. Potter, are joining with Mr. Fred Weasley to try and get Malfoy off of Slytherin's Quidditch team."

Harry swallowed, but he stood his ground. "Yeah. Malfoy tried to kill me."

Malfoy scowled at Harry, but glanced nervously at Snape.

Snape smiled nastily and said, "You know something, Potter? I think it's childish that you can't handle falling off of your broomstick. I think that Malfoy did nothing you couldn't handle, and I think it's rotten of you to use this as an excuse to punish Malfoy." Then, he added, "Plus, your father would've done the same thing Malfoy did."

Harry felt his cheeks redden. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Snape stood up. "WHAT? _What _did you say to me, Potter?"

"I SAID TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT MY FATHER! HE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED ANYONE OFF THEIR BROOMSTICK!" Harry shouted.

Snape hissed, barely above a whisper, "Is that what you think, Potter? Then I don't think you know your father very well at all. Now, you and Mr. Malfoy are excused." He stood abruptly and pointed toward the door.

Shaken, Harry walked silently beside Malfoy out. Malfoy was smiling gleefully. "Gee, too bad, Potter. Guess there's one teacher here who doesn't like you. Must be hard for you to comprehend, isn't it?"

Harry turned to Malfoy sharply. "Shut up, Malfoy! Shut _up_! You don't know anything, all right? You think you're so great, but you're nothing."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Am I? One of these days, Potter, we'll see who's underestimating whom." With that, he turned and took a different path to the Great Hall.

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and realized that his wand was not there. He suddenly remembered leaving it on a desk in Transfiguration. Harry headed back towards Professor McGonagall's room. When he was a few feet away, he heard shouts coming from the classroom. He recognized the voices as Professor Somorum and Professor McGonagall.

" — _Insulting, _Professor McGonagall! It is absolutely insulting," Professor Somorum was shouting.

"I don't understand what is wrong — "

"You _know_, Professor McGonagall! You see? I don't even call you by your first name, because you asked me not to. I'm not asking a lot of you, only that you treat me as an _adult_, as a teacher, like _you_!"

"I am not like you, and kindly _don't_ compare us!"

"Why do you hate me?"

"You know, _Professor_! You follow poor Potter as if you were his mother. Really, Professor, it's unnecessary and rude. He gets enough annoyance from Professor Trelawny! She is always predicting his death and he's getting nervous. He doesn't need you — "

"I'm not telling Harry that he's going to die! Is that why you barge into my class uninvited, and don't even give an excuse for being there? Why I cannot talk to any of _my _students outside of class?"

"Oh, _I_ barge in? I don't remember inviting you to speak with me."

"You're not _teaching_ now, Professor McGonagall! And why do you always stop me from talking to students?"

I am only looking out for them. I don't want to see them suffer as — "

"NO! Don't bring that up, Professor McGonagall! I told you, that wasn't my fault!"  
"Don't raise your voice at me, Professor Somorum! She was depending on you!"

"And I was doing what I could. Does that count for anything?"

"No, because I don't think that you _were_ doing what you could. And kindly stay _away_ from Potter and Braham!"

"You can't do that, Professor McGonagall! You can't tell me to stay away from my own students!"

"You can't waltz around this school as if you are in charge! You prowl about the school like you were Headmaster, and act as if you can change everything."

"So that's it too? You're afraid I'm going to have more of an influence than you?"

Harry decided he should go ahead and get his wand, and he opened the door quickly, making the Professors turn sharply.

Professor McGonagall went white. "Potter! What are you doing here?"

Before Harry could speak, Professor Somorum said, "Left his wand." She pointed to Harry's wand, on a desk in the very back of the room. "I'm assuming?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well, get it and go, Potter," Professor McGonagall said, fuming.

Harry obediently rushed and picked up his wand.

"Come on, Harry. I'll walk with you to the feast," Professor Somorum said, leaving before Professor McGonagall could stop her. As soon as they were far enough, she said to Harry, "That was risky, Harry. Eavesdropping can get you in a lot of trouble."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, Professor."

Professor Somorum sighed. "No, no. You only reminded Professor McGonagall and myself that we are adults. Ordinarily, I'd ask you to keep this a secret, but I don't think that'll do any good. So, instead, I'm going to ask you to mention this to no one except Ron and Hermione. All right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "But, what did she mean by she didn't want to see us suffer?"

"I can't tell you that Harry, not now."

"And, why do you stay around Jessica a lot? I've never noticed that before."

"That's something you'll have to wait and find out too."

They had reached the Great Hall, and entered. Professor Somorum walked up to the Head Table, and Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked, seeing Harry's eyes follow Professor Somorum.

"I just saw something," Harry smiled. Hermione and Ron bent their heads in, and Harry spoke in barely above a whisper about what he had just heard.

When Harry was finished, they were bewildered. "So, McGonagall and Somorum were just _fighting_?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. But she also is around Jessica Braham a lot, and also apparently was involved in something else… she let someone down… although she insisted it wasn't her fault."

Hermione frowned. "I wonder what happened?"

Harry shrugged. "She told me that I'd have to wait and find out."

Classes were nearly unbearable. They were long, and now the review in Transfiguration had ended, and Professor McGonagall had not been lying: It was more work than they had ever had to do before. Harry also continued being stalked, and got very little sleep.

Harry's only relief came from the Quidditch practices and games. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff 160 to 20, although without Cedric Diggory, who had been their Seeker, the team was diminished. When Harry had played against Cho, who was the Seeker for Ravenclaw, he had managed to keep his mind focused enough for Gryffindor to win 180 to 50.

In early April, it was time for the fifth years to take the O.W.L. exams. Neville was extremely nervous, and grew very pale. A lot of the fifth years were nervous, including Hermione, though Harry and Ron assured her that she would do well. Ron said, "You always get over a hundred on the _finals_, Hermione. You just _can't_ do badly."

However, Harry was still nervous. On the morning of Monday, April third, all Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs met in Professor McGonagall's room.

Once everyone was seated and quiet, she said, "Good morning everyone. Before we begin, let me explain to you what will be happening today. I will explain the rest of the week after the exam. There will be a written portion, followed by a practical portion, which I shall evaluate. You will have one half-hour to complete the written portion of the exams. I will now be giving you quills with anti-cheating spells, and I suggest you not test them, as they turn you a brilliant shade of purple, if I remember correctly." A few people laughed. Professor McGonagall passed out the quills and exams, and then said, "Ready? Begin."

Harry bit his lip and began the exam. The questions were all scenarios in which you wanted to use a spell from Transfiguration. You had to write the spell in. One of the questions was:

_"Which spell would you use if you wished to change a raven into a writing desk?"_

After half-an-hour had passed, Professor McGonagall said, "All right, time is up. Put down your quills. Now, if you will line up outside the classroom, I will call you individually for your practical exam."

Everyone filed outside. After everyone was lined up, Professor McGonagall said, "Susan Bones, you're first." Susan looked nervous but gave a weak smile as she went silently into the classroom, and Professor McGonagall shut the door behind her.

The class all began talking.

"I really don't think I did well at all on the exam," wailed Neville.

"I wish I could look it over one more time," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I bet you were finished by the time we were half-way through reading the tenth question," Ron said. "Don't worry about it. _I_ should be worried about it. Besides, you're parents are Muggles! They won't care how you do. Mum'll kill me if _I _do poorly."

Hermione then began yelling at Ron about how her parents _did_ care about her grades and how even if they did not, she did. Harry didn't pay attention.

"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall said. Harry realized how many people had already taken their test.

Hermione had a look of dread as she stepped inside the room. "She gets over a hundred on the exams, and she gets nervous now? How does she think people like me feel?" said Ron. "You nervous, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. He felt it was best for him not to talk. It wasn't that he was nervous, more concerned.

A minute later, Hermione emerged from Professor McGonagall's classroom, looking happy. "It's not hard at all!" she said enthusiastically.

"Of course it isn't, for you," muttered Ron.

Soon afterwards, Professor McGonagall called, "Harry Potter."

"Good luck," said Ron and Hermione together, Ron less energetically than Hermione.

Harry nodded, and stepped into Professor McGonagall's classroom. She shut the door behind her, and led Harry to her desk. She sat behind it, and motioned for Harry to sit on a seat in front of the desk. On it was a short, fat cactus, with long needles.

"What you have to do, Potter, is transfigure this cactus into a vase of roses. I don't care which color. You may take your time, but you may only have up to five minutes," explained Professor McGonagall.

Harry hesitated, thinking, and remembered the spell. He said the spell, pointing his wand at the cactus, and it turned into a vase filled with —

"_White_ roses? Well — my goodness — I've _never_ seen — good job, Potter, you did well." Professor McGonagall smiled weakly at Harry. Harry didn't understand why McGonagall seemed to be upset by Harry's white roses. "You must not tell any students in this class what you did, or discuss what happened, until after everyone has finished. Then, you may not tell anyone outside of this class until the exams are finished. Understood?"

Harry nodded, and followed McGonagall to her door. She called the next person, and Harry found his way back to Hermione and Ron.

"How was it, Harry?" asked Ron.

"It wasn't bad, Ron," promised Harry. Hermione nodded. Ron was as white as a ghost, and his freckles stood out vividly.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall called, "Ronald Weasley." Speechless, Ron left, giving Harry and Hermione a look as if he were walking off to his death.

"Poor Ron, he's so nervous," muttered Hermione. Harry nodded. Ron wasn't the only one though. Ron was the last student to be tested, but even people who had already taken the test looked ill. Seamus kept looking only at his feet, and Neville was practically sobbing. No one spoke.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall said, "All right, everyone. Come in." Everyone took their seats again, and Professor McGonagall got their attention. "You have just completed your first O.W.L. exam. Some of you did quite well, and others will not be too pleased. Let me explain how the O.W.Ls work. You will take a combination of written and practical exams in Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and History of Magic. In each class, you will be eligible to obtain fifty points, or three hundred overall. The scores in each class will be added together. That number will be divided by twenty, and rounded to the nearest even number. If you know that you did poorly on this exam, I would suggest studying hard for another class, for you might be able to make up lost points. You will be taking one exam daily, and will be excused from other classes for the afternoons. However, you should spend the afternoons studying and preparing for the test you will be having the next day. Tomorrow, Gryffindors will go to the dungeons for your Potions exam, and Hufflepuffs will take the Charms exam.

"That is all. Thank you, and good luck on the rest of your exams. Do not forget, you may not talk to anyone else about this exam. You may now talk amongst yourselves."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat alone, in one corner of the classroom.

"I completely messed up," moaned Ron. "I turned the cactus into a bunch of daffodils instead of a vase of roses."

"Really? I thought that it was quite simple. What about you, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "It was odd. Professor McGonagall seemed to be upset by my roses. They were white."

Hermione and Ron's eyes grew wide.

"_White_ roses, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Harry asked, even more concerned at their reactions.

"Harry, don't you remember Cedric's funeral? White roses symbolize death," whispered Ron. Hermione looked speechless.

"But, so what? I mean, how does that affect me?" Harry asked, nervous.

"Well, it's usually an omen of death," Hermione said.

"But — but, Hermione, you don't believe in death omens! You quit Divination because you were annoyed by Professor Trelawney always seeing those death omens!" said Harry.

"That's because she's clearly a fake, and those omens were harder to prove. However, you and I can't argue whether you made white roses appear…" Hermione said.

The exams were very unpleasant. Harry enjoyed not having homework, but he felt sick to his stomach most of the time, dreading the exams, finding himself on his last nerves. He still ate poorly, and hadn't heard from Sirius in the longest time. Was he all right? Where was he?

For Potions, there was another mix of practical and written exams. After the written portion, the students had to create a potion to cure boils. Harry didn't trust Snape's awful glares, and he wondered if he could possibly write to someone to explain he wasn't graded fairly.

After that exam came Charms, which was mainly written, although they had a small practical part as well.

For Defense Against the Dark Arts, there was a written exam, which mainly went over creatures Harry learned in his third year, and very little about the Unforgivable Curses. He noticed that there was nothing about what they had just learned, which Harry found curious.

The History of Magic exam was the hardest, as the class was so boring it was hard to stay awake long enough to learn anything. However, it was the last exam that was required, and Harry was not the only one who threw down his quill enthusiastically when Professor Binns called time.


	10. The Rat Returns

They were released after class, and the energy rose dramatically.

"That was fun! I can't wait for the N.E.W.T.s!" Hermione said. The N.E.W.T.s were the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests taken by selected seventh-years at Hogwarts.

"I can wait. Only _you_ would think taking exams is fun," said Ron. He turned to Harry. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "I'm very glad those exams are over. Do we still have to take finals?"

"Yes," Ron and Hermione said together. Ron had been morose about it, but just the thought seemed to perk Hermione up even more.

The remainder of the year flew by. Gryffindor, under Fred's wonderful leadership, was tied with Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. There would be one last match, which would decide the championship.

The morning of the match, Harry's stomach was doing summersaults. Jessica seemed to be having the same problem.

As they were waiting in the locker room, Fred gave a pep talk.

"Well, here we are. We're tied with Slytherin. We've got a great team, and a great chance of winning. We know that, and we are going to win. Ordinarily, a captain would go on and on about the importance of something: teamwork, or playing your best, or whatever. But I'm not going to waste your time. Everyone here's played. We know how to play as a team and how to play our best, so just _do_ that, all right? Just give it everything you've got, because everything you've got is better than anything the Slytherin team has. I'm sure everyone remembers what happened last time we fought these dirty cheaters — well, let's show them how good we are and that we don't need to cheat to win. We can do that. Agreed?"

Everyone said together, "Agreed!"

And so, with that, everyone stepped out onto the field.

"And here we are at the final Quidditch match of the year! This is the last game for much of Gryffindor's team, and for both captain Fred Weasley and captain Marcus Flint. And the Gryffindor's take the field, followed by the Slytherins. Here comes Madame Hooch!" Lee Jordan called enthusiastically.

Madame Hooch said, "Captains." Flint and Fred shook hands, and resumed their places. She counted down, and the fourteen players took off into the cool late May air.

"Katie Bell of Gryffindor snatches the ball, and heads down towards the Slytherin goal posts — watch it! Good move, as Bell dodges a Bludger, which one of the Weasleys hits towards the Slytherins — Katie nearly at the goal post, she shoots — come on, Katie! YES! She scores: 10-0, Gryffindor!" Lee called happily.

Harry cheered, along with the other Gryffindors. He saw Katie give Fred a high-five as she flew back to Gryffindor's goal posts.

"And Slytherin in possession now — Flint speeds across the field — shoots — come on, Jessica — YES! It's no good! Score is still 10-0, Gryffindor!"

"Well, well. Brave enough to play Quidditch again, Potter?"

Malfoy was flying above Harry again, and smiling nastily down at him.

"Not as brave as you to come back when everyone hates you for trying to kill me," retorted Harry.

Malfoy just laughed though. "But that's the funny part, Potter. Not everyone _does_ hate me. Some people here actually _don't _think you're great and wonderful. I know that's hard for someone like you to comprehend, but it's true."

Harry glared at Malfoy. "And there are some people who don't like _you_, Malfoy, and you don't seem to care. Why don't you stick with the people who like you and leave people like Ron, Hermione and me alone?"

"Because, Potter. That's not my nature."

Then, Malfoy did a double take, and zoomed off. Harry followed him, thinking that he had seen the Snitch. Malfoy dove down, and Harry followed —

"What's Harry doing?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"I dunno — I don' see the Snitch. Yeh see it, 'Ermione?" asked Hagrid, confused.

"No, Hagrid. I'm afraid it's — "

At the last second, Malfoy pulled out of the dive. Harry realized what had happened, and was able to stop before hitting the ground.

Harry was furious with himself. That had been one of the oldest methods of Seekers to throw the other Seeker off: the Wronski Feint. You dove as if you saw the Snitch, and pulled out at the last second. The other Seeker was supposed to follow you, and then crash because they couldn't get out of the dive. However, Harry's broom was faster than Malfoy's, so Harry was perfectly able to stop.

"Ha, Potter! Guess you're not as good as you thought, if you fell for _that_!" said Malfoy.

Harry fumed, but just flew upwards, and continued searching for the Snitch.

"And the Quaffle is in Gryffindor's possession now — Alicia Spinnet flying swiftly down the field — come on, score! — Ah, too bad. Slytherins have the Quaffle now, as Adrian Pucey takes it down the field — come on Jessica — NO! Slytherins score: 10-10."

It was tied. Harry knew he _had_ to find the Snitch. And then, he saw it. Fluttering by the Slytherin goal posts was the Golden Snitch. Harry quickly flew above the main players, and over towards the goal posts.

Harry and Malfoy raced over to it. Then Harry took a deep dive and was followed by Malfoy.

Harry's broom was faster though, and he knew he could reach it. Malfoy was trying to fly in front of him, to block him off, but Harry wouldn't let him.

Harry dove under Malfoy, flew back up, and wrapped his hands around the Golden Snitch.

Madame Hooch's whistle signaled the end of the game, and cheers erupted from the Gryffindors.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH, AND GRYFFINDOR WINS, 160-10!" called Lee Jordan nearly insane with happiness.

Everyone landed, and the Slytherins silently went off the field again, while the Gryffindors all rushed together.

It was a great moment to be alive. Harry was laughing, he was so happy. He'd done it. Gryffindor had won. He had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor. Everyone was laughing, ecstatic about the victory.

Fred said, "I am _very_ proud of everyone here today. I just want to say to Harry, and Jessica, it has been an honor for all of us to play with you. We will remember this. Thanks for making our last year of Quidditch an enjoyable one."

They separated, and headed to the locker rooms.

Before Harry could go too far, he heard Fred call his name. "There's going to be a surprise party in the Common Room when we return, just to let you know." He grinned, and Harry saw that even though Fred had been serious at training the team, he was still the Fred that Harry had always known.

Harry changed out of his Quidditch robes, and waited for Jessica. Once she was ready, they met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"That was amazing!" Ron said, seeming in awe of Harry and Jessica.

"That was great, Harry," Ginny said, turning red.

"You were both wonderful," Hermione said, smiling politely. Hermione didn't care too much for Quidditch.

"Thank you," Harry and Jessica said together.

The next month passed quickly, and soon the students were on their last week of school, following their exams.

On the night after their final exam, Harry was engrossed, once again, in his mother's diary. Only a page remained. Harry had been born, and his parents were under the Fidelius Charm, which hid them from Voldemort.

_Dear Journal,_

_I fear time is running out. James has told me that Sirius has changed our Secret-Keeper to Peter Pettigrew. I am not sure Pettigrew is a good idea, but James assures me that everything will be okay. _

_I love James, but I am scared for Harry. I am going to write a letter for my son, Harry, on the last page. I'm also leaving him a picture of Amoria._

_I am going to write that letter now._

_Lily_

Harry turned the page, and saw a definite mark where something glued into the journal had been torn out. Harry quickly read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello, my love. It's your mother._

_Your father and I are in hiding from You-Know-Who now. I am nervous that he will find us though, and kill us. However, I will do everything I can to let you live, even give my own life._

_I want you to be happy, Harry. I want you to live. _

_My friend Amoria will come tomorrow night, and I will ask her to take you if I die. She will be your mother. I will glue a picture underneath this letter. If she has not found you, find her, Harry. She will help you._

_I love you, my son._

_Love,_

_Lily _

Harry was devastated. "But there's no picture!"

Hermione looked up from her book. "What? What are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry leapt up. "My mum glued a picture in the journal, and it's been torn out!"

Ron frowned, and looked at the spot. "Could've fallen out, couldn't it?"

"No, someone took it! I'm sure of it," said Harry.

"Harry! No offense, but you seem to be becoming a bit paranoid," Hermione pointed out. "Thinking someone's stalking you — "

"I am not, Hermione! Someone is stalking me! And I'm just nervous because I haven't heard from Sirius on top of things. It's not _my_ fault I'm really worried about losing Sirius considering he's the only living relative of mine who doesn't hate me!" said Harry.

"Harry, did you see someone take the picture?"

"No…"

"Did you see a picture there before?"

"No, I didn't, Hermione, but — "

"If you didn't see the picture, how can you honestly say that it was stolen, and that it didn't fall out on its own, like Ron said?" asked Hermione.

But Harry didn't believe her. He knew he wasn't paranoid. He _was_ being followed, and the picture had been stolen. But, where the two connected? Would the picture show Harry who his stalker was?

Harry tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out why the picture had been stolen.

At breakfast the next morning, the Fifth-years received their O.W.L results. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were planning to have tea with Hagrid later, and saved them.

Fred said to them, "Hey, guess what? Dumbledore told us Seventh-years that we could invite as many people as we wanted to the graduation ceremony. It's the night before the last night of school. Would you all like to come?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded.

Later, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all walked to Hagrid's hut for tea. Harry knocked on the door, and heard Hagrid's huge bloodhound Fang start barking.

"Quiet down, Fang! Come in," Hagrid called. Harry opened the door for the three of them, and they all came in and sat down. Hagrid was standing by the fireplace, heating a kettle. "'Bout time yeh got here — been worried you might've forgotten." He saw the unopened envelopes. "O.W.L results already? I never got ter take the exam," Hagrid said, almost sadly.

"That's not a bad thing, Hagrid," said Ron. Hagrid laughed, brought the kettle to the table, and poured tea.

"Well, I'm flattered that yeh saved 'em to open with me," Hagrid said, beaming and proud.

"You go first, Hermione," said Ron.

"All right!" said Hermione. Hands shaking, she opened her envelope. She unfolded the piece of paper inside and sighed with relief. "I got fifteen O.W.Ls!"

Ron groaned, but Hagrid's eyes widened with pride. Harry smiled, not surprised.

"Why don't you go next, Harry," said Ron, clearly wanting to delay opening his results as long as possible. Harry shrugged and picked up his letter. He carefully opened it and unfolded it.

_Harry James Potter:_

_Charms: 42_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: 46_

_Herbology: 45_

_History of Magic: 40_

_Potions: 30_

_Transfiguration: 43_

_Total: 246_

_Total Owls: 12_

Harry was amazed. "I — I got twelve." He wasn't surprised about the thirty in Potions. He felt relieved that Snape hadn't given him zero.

"_Twelve?_" said Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione together. Harry nodded. Ron's older brother Percy, who was a Prefect and had become Head Boy in his seventh year, had gotten twelve O.W.L.s as well.

"Well, that's great, Harry," said Hermione.

Hagrid beamed proudly at him.

Ron just looked at the floor. "I guess it's my turn." His hands were shaking even more than Hermione's had been, as he slowly opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter, and sighed a deep sigh of relief. "I didn't do a great job, but not too poorly. Ten O.W.L.s," said Ron, some color back in his cheek. He grinned at Harry, and Hermione, "But not as good as you two."

The conversation then turned to life after Hogwarts.

"I think that it would be lots of fun to come back to Hogwarts, and teach," said Hermione. Hagrid nodded.

"I dunno. I'd like more to be on a Quidditch team. Would you, Harry?" said Ron.

Harry nodded. Playing Quidditch professionally would be wonderful. "Yeah, I think that would be lots of fun," Harry said, grinning. "But I don't know if I'd ever make it onto a professional team."

"O' course yeh would, 'Arry," Hagrid said, waving his hand dismissingly at Harry. "Yer the bes' Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. An' you'll be the bes' Seeker ever."

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry.

"Ron? Didn't yeh loose that rat o' yers a couple years ago?" Hagrid asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Harry nearly dropped his teacup and turned to Hagrid.

"Er — yeah, I did, Hagrid," answered Ron. "Why?"

Hagrid frowned. "I could've sworn I saw a rat that looked jus' like that rat o' yers just a couple o' days ago."

At this, Harry did drop his teacup, making everyone else jump. "Where, Hagrid?" demanded Harry.

Hagrid looked taken aback. Hagrid, like many other people, would not know why Harry would be so worried about Hagrid seeing Ron's rat. However, Ron's rat, Scabbers, had actually been Peter Pettigrew in disguise. If Hagrid had seen Scabbers at Hogwarts, the whole school was in danger.

"'Round the greenhouses, I think. Don' exactly remember, ter be honest. It might not've even have been Ron's rat, but it looked like 'im," Hagrid said.

Harry swiftly rose from his chair. "Hagrid, lock your doors, and don't let anyone in here. Ron, Hermione, we've got to go."  
"Wait! What's goin' on? What's wrong?" asked Hagrid.

"I'll explain later," Harry said, motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow him to the door. They did, and the three of them left, leaving Hagrid watching after them, confused.

"Harry! What's — going —on?" Ron panted, running to keep up with Harry.

"Don't you see? Hagrid saw Pettigrew! You two go back to Gryffindor tower, and stay in there, and keep the others in there too!" said Harry.

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"I've got to see Dumbledore again," said Harry. When they reached the school, they went their separate ways, Harry racing for Dumbledore's office, and Ron followed by Hermione heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

Once he reached Dumbledore's office, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry did. "What can I help you with, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Harry's expression.

"Sir, Pettigrew is here, at Hogwarts." Harry told everything to Dumbledore, about his lunch with Hagrid, and how Hagrid had said that he had seen Ron's rat. "He wasn't exactly sure it was Scabbers, but he thought that it looked like him. And, it's fitting. He's going to kidnap someone, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

Dumbledore was silent. He looked deep in thought, and Harry did not disturb him. Finally, Dumbledore said, "Where have you sent your friends Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?"

"I told them to go to Gryffindor tower, to stay there, and not let people out of the Common Room," said Harry.

"Ah, very wise, Harry. I'm afraid, however, that there is not much else we can do."

Suddenly, three loud knocks came from outside the door. Dumbledore said, "Come in."

Jessica Braham rushed in through the doors. Harry was surprised. How had Jessica gotten here? And, why had Hermione and Ron let her out of the Common Room?

Jessica was red in the face, and out of breath. "Harry! You've got to come back with me."

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, who said, "I think I will follow you, Mr. Potter." They both rose, and followed Jessica.

Jessica was racing though, at top speed. Harry was already tired, and found it hard to keep up with her. "Jessica! What's wrong?" asked Harry, nervous that he was too late, that Wormtail had kidnapped someone. However, Jessica did not answer. Finally, they reached the Portrait Hole.

"What's wrong today? Everyone's been running. Is something wrong?" asked the Fat Lady.

Jessica just said, "Cirdog!" The Fat Lady opened obediently. Jessica grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside.

Harry first noticed how many Gryffindors were standing in the Common Room. It was nearly filled. And everyone's eyes looked up. Harry followed their glance, and saw a horrifying sight.

Hedwig was flying, agitated, around, and around in circles. She seemed to be cursed to be unable to land. She kept hooting shrilly.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and muttered a counter-curse. Hedwig stopped, but she was too exhausted to land and began to fall. However, Harry caught her in the nick of time, and she looked at him out of bleary, tired eyes, and hooted softly as a thank-you.

Harry looked around. Everyone was staring at him. He then saw Ron, and Ron was looking down, near Harry's feet. Harry followed Ron's glance, and saw a letter.

"Hedwig dropped that when she first flew in," explained Ron. "But, don't pick it up Harry! I saw the Dark Mark on the back of it!"

Gasps and screams came at this remark, for the Dark Mark was Voldemort's sign. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, as if to say that it was all right to pick up the letter. Harry did, and sure enough, there was a black skull with a snake protruding out if its mouth on the back of the envelope.

Harry looked back at Ron, who was standing next to Fred, George, Ginny, and Jessica. Harry looked back at the letter, but then he had had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked up, and again, saw Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Jessica standing together. He looked wildly around, and saw Neville, Seamus, and Dean — Colin and Dennis Creevy — Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet — Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell — other faces he did not know. All of them were livid with fear, and concern.

"W-where's… Hermione?" asked Harry, dreading the answer. At first, no one spoke. Then, Jessica stepped forward, and answered, in a very soft voice.

"W-well, after Hedwig came in, Hermione knew she was cursed. She raced upstairs to get her spell books, I guess to find a counter-curse. Well, after we heard the dormitory door close, there was a loud scream…"

Harry nearly fainted. He had to put a hand on the table to steady himself. Hermione…

"Has — has anyone gone up and — looked?" Harry asked. "I mean, maybe she just tripped or — "

But it was no good. Jessica nodded and glanced at Ginny, who seemed very close to tears. Ginny clearly had gone up to check.

Harry shut his eyes tight.

Dumbledore said, "Gryffindors! I do believe that dinner will be served relatively soon. I promise that no harm will come to any others. I know that for a fact, I assure you. However, if you would kindly make your way to the Great Hall, except for you, Ms. Braham, and you, Mr. Weasley."

Fred, George, and Ginny all seemed to want to stay, but Dumbledore assured them that they should go. The Common Room cleared quickly, and soon only Ron, Harry (who was holding Hedwig ever closer to him), Jessica, and Dumbledore remained.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Ms. Braham? I believe that Hedwig is fine, but that she may require some attention. Would you kindly take her to Hagrid?"

Jessica nodded, and moved next to Harry. Harry gave Hedwig to Jessica, and she left quickly.

"Mr. Weasley? Is there anything that you wish to add to Ms. Braham's recount of events?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, sir," said Ron.

"Then I suggest that you open that letter, Harry."

"But sir, what if it's cursed?" asked Ron.

"I think that Voldemort means for Harry to read this letter and that he would not curse it," said Dumbledore.

Slowly, silently, Harry opened the letter. It contained two parts: a map, and something that looked a lot like —

"A Howler? But — why would You-Know-Who send Harry a Howler?" Ron asked, confused. A Howler was a special letter that screamed the contents in the voice of the sender. It was usually sent to Hogwarts students by their angry mothers and hardly seemed to be something Voldemort would send to his enemies.

Harry picked up the map, and looked over it. It showed a large area, and there was a dark red line, which Harry assumed was the path he was supposed to take to find Hermione. Harry handed Dumbledore the map, and Dumbledore looked over it. When he was through, he frowned.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, Harry. I cannot explain it to you now," answered Dumbledore. "However, I will warn you that you will pass a lake on your journey. Be very careful around that lake. Why don't you open the other piece of the letter?"

Harry opened the second envelope, and immediately the voice of Lord Voldemort filled the Common Room.

"_HARRY POTTER! I, LORD VOLDEMORT HAVE TRIUMPHED OVER YOU AGAIN! I HAVE TAKEN YOUR MUDBLOOD FRIEND AND YOUR GODFATHER!"_

Harry's stomach dropped even further. Voldemort had _Sirius_ too?

"_THEY HAVE NOT BEEN HURT, YET. I HAVE GIVEN YOU A MAP TO FOLLOW. IT WILL BE A TWO-DAY JOURNEY, AND YOU HAVE THREE DAYS. AT DAWN ON THE FOURTH DAY, YOU WILL BE TOO LATE TO SAVE THEM. SO, MAKE YOUR CHOICE SOON, HARRY POTTER!_"

And then, the letter exploded into green smoke, which formed the Dark Mark, and then faded out of sight.

Harry was shaking in his seat. Ron was pale, and he looked as if he were going to be sick. Dumbledore's face was filled with fury.

Then, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall entered. "Professor Dumbledore!" She looked worried, but stopped when she saw Ron and Harry.

"It has been stolen, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore. She nodded. "I thought so."

"What's been stolen?" asked Harry.

"You'll find out soon enough, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"What is going on, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall. Harry looked away.

"We have lost a student, Minerva," Dumbledore explained.

"What? Who?" asked Professor McGonagall. Then she understood why only Ron and Harry were in the Common Room. "Ms. Granger! She's not… "

"No, Minerva. Only kidnapped," Dumbledore assured Professor McGonagall.

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier this afternoon. Mr. Weasley, you may go to dinner," said Dumbledore. Ron looked as if he were about to argue, but decided against it.

"It'll be all right, Harry. You'll find her. Just… be careful when you do, all right?" said Ron, and then he left.

"Voldemort left Harry a map, and a note. Harry has three days to find Hermione," explained Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We? We are not going to do anything, except help Harry. Mr. Potter, I suggest that you go pack a change of clothes, your broomstick, and that wonderful possession that your father left you."

"Albus! You're not _serious_, are you? I mean, Potter's been thorough challenges before, but should the Ministry handle this?" asked Professor McGonagall.

But Dumbledore said, "Minerva, I believe Harry has the ability to do this. Also, Fudge won't lend any of the Ministry, because he doesn't believe us. Voldemort cleverly enchanted his letter to explode after it had been read, so we cannot use it to prove to him. Even if Fudge did believe us, no witches or wizards would want to do this. Also, Voldemort will only want Harry. If anyone else goes to save Hermione, she will no doubt be in even more danger then she is in now. Have confidence in Harry and his abilities."

He waved Harry off upstairs, and Harry obediently rushed up the stairs to his dormitory. He found a bag Ron had gotten from Honeydukes at Hogsmeade and stuffed extra clothes into it. He grabbed his Firebolt, and his father's Invisibility Cloak. Then, he rushed back downstairs.

When he arrived though, he was surprised by an arrival of someone else: Dobby.

Dobby's green eyes seemed damp with tears, and his voice quivered when he spoke. "Harry Potter! Dobby heard from Harry Potter's friends that Hermione is kidnapped by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named — and that Harry Potter is going to save her."

"I am, Dobby. She needs my help," Harry assured Dobby.

"Dobby is not here to stop Harry, sir! Dobby — Dobby is only thinking that he should bring Harry Potter food for his journey," Dobby said, holding out a small bag, bulging with food.

Harry was speechless. He smiled, and finally managed to say, "Thank you, Dobby."

"Harry, it is time," said Dumbledore. Harry nodded, and mounted his broomstick.

"I'll be back in a few days," said Harry, reassuring not only Professor McGonagall and Dobby, but also himself. And he lifted off into the air, and flew out of an open window in Gryffindor tower.

Harry pulled out the map Voldemort had given him, and consulted it. He figured out which direction to go, and followed it. He flew for hours, and hours.

He had been flying most of the night, and it was hard for Harry to keep his eyes open. He found a clearing in a forest he was flying over, and landed there. He positioned his bag as a pillow, and put his broomstick beside him. Harry used his Invisibility Cloak to cover himself and all of his supplies, and he shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. The Lake

Voldemort stood in front of a fireplace. He was waiting. He began pacing, walking back and forth in front of the fireplace, Nagini watching him from on top of a rug which lay beside him.

There were footsteps, and Voldemort turned around. "Finally, Wormtail! I have been waiting for you for a long time."

Wormtail swallowed. "It — It has been done, my Lord. They are here."

Voldemort laughed deeply. "Wonderful, Wormtail! You are magnificent. I trust that there were no problems?"

Wormtail said, "No, my Lord."

"So, I trust that you remembered — "

"Yes, my Lord! Of course, it's right outside," said Wormtail.

"Good. You are repaying your debt quite quickly, Wormtail," said Voldemort. Wormtail's regular hand clasped to the silvery white one he had been given by Voldemort. "And I trust you gave the owl our note?" said Voldemort.

"Y-yes, of course," said Wormtail.

"Good. Harry should have read it by now. I can only hope that he comes — "

"He will come, My Lord. I am sure," Wormtail assured Voldemort.

"You think Dumbledore will let him out of his sight? He won't want Harry's beloved friends to die any more than Harry, I suppose. He should see that I would only allow Harry to rescue them. He also knows that he cannot protect Harry from what is destined to happen. Harry will come, Wormtail, you're right. He will come. And when he does, I will end this nonsense. I will kill him, and everything will return the way it was — and Lord Voldemort will once again destroy every witch and wizard who dare oppose him!"

Harry woke violently, panting. His scar burned. He rubbed it hard, and the pain began to subside. He then became aware of how hot and stuffy he was. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of him and felt cool air flow over him. He sighed. Another dream.

Harry pulled out the map. He didn't have very much farther to go. He supposed he would find out soon enough.

Harry grabbed his bag and pulled on some fresh robes. Then, his eye caught the sight of a lake, a few feet away from him. Harry, thinking of a cool bath and maybe a drink, headed towards the lake.

When he reached it though, and looked in, he didn't see his reflection. Instead, he saw himself facing Voldemort, who was holding Sirius and Hermione in his arms. How odd. It was like the Mirror of Erised, which showed someone's "deepest and most desperate desire," as Dumbledore had told Harry in his third year. Harry remembered Dumbledore's warning, and decided it was best to just continue on his way.

But as he was walking away, Harry slipped on a wet rock, and fell, backwards into the lake. However, it was the oddest experience Harry had ever had.

At first, Harry felt as if her were falling through air, and he looked around, and he was. He threw his arms violently around, searching for something to grab onto, but there was nothing, only air. He saw a pool of water grow larger, and was just thinking, Wouldn't it be just my luck if I fell in, as he fell in, with a large splash.

Harry Potter had never learned to swim, and therefore was thrown into panic. Harry was trying desperately to get back to the surface, to be able to at least get his head above water. But he couldn't. Eventually, his body was tired, and couldn't move anymore. Harry gave one last glance towards the surface as it faded dimly into black and saw a vaguely familiar face…

The black that followed passed quickly. When it had passed, Harry found himself on a staircase. Harry blinked, just to make sure he hadn't gone mad, but he hadn't.

He saw a light farther ahead, and began walking towards it; when he heard two voices, one male one female, say together, "No, Harry! Don't come closer!"

Harry called, "Why not?" He looked and saw two people in the light, but their faces were hidden in a shadow.

"Just don't! Go back to where you were — we'll explain, we promise," the female voice asked. Harry obediently walked back two steps to where he had been, and waited. "Thank you, Harry."

The male voice then said, "Do you know who were are, Harry?"

Harry's stomach tightened. He did. He'd heard those voices when a Dementor came near him. He'd heard those voices just last year, when he had faced Voldemort. They were the voices of Lily and James Potter.

"Yes, I do! But, why can't I be up there with you?" asked Harry.

Lilly said, "Don't you understand, Harry? You're still alive, but barely. This is a staircase of life, so to speak. Everyone has their own, one step for each of eight assumed decades of life. However, if someone is close to death, for whatever reason, then they are closer to the top step. And once you reach here — "

"You're dead," Harry finished glumly. "Of course — like the light at the end of the tunnel, right?" Harry looked down, and was shocked to see himself aged a few decades. "What step am I on?"

"Your fifth, Harry. What happened?"

"I nearly drowned — long story," said Harry.

"Did Sirius give you my diary?" asked Lily.

"Yes, just this past birthday," said Harry.

"How is Sirius?" asked James.

"Not so good, Dad. Pettigrew framed him for having betrayed you and Mum, and also for having killed thirteen Muggles. He was put in Azkaban, but he escaped. He found me, and also my friends. It turned out that my friend Ron's rat was Pettigrew in disguise. However, he escaped again, and got to Voldemort. Sirius is still on the run, but he and my friend Hermione were kidnapped by Voldemort," Harry explained, hardly taking a breath.

"Why that no good traitor! I shouldn't have let Sirius persuade me it was all right to let Pettigrew be our Secret Keeper," James shouted angrily.

"Have you met Amoria?" asked Lily.

"No, Mum. You see, I was sent to live with the Dursleys — "

"The _Dursleys_? You mean my sister and that rotten husband of hers?" Lily asked, seeming irritated.

"Yes," said Harry.

"I can't believe it! She promised me — Harry! You're leaving!" Lily sounded happy. Surely enough, the staircase was fading away. "Good — soon you'll be back in your world."

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to go back to his world, but he didn't seem to have a choice.

Harry faded back into consciousness and saw that he was in a bedroom. He looked around. The walls were all a pale blue, and the floor was a polished dark brown wood. There was only a bed, a chair by a window, and a simple wooden desk by it, on which there was a candle. There was a door, which was wide open, to Harry's right. He heard a woman whistling a song, which sounded vaguely familiar, and then he remembered what had happened… the lake, the face, and the staircase.

"I've heard that song before," called Harry. He heard something crash, and it sounded like the teacup that had had been dropped when Harry had visited Hagrid.

"Harry? Harry, are you up?" a voice came from outside the door. Harry knew that voice. "Sorry if the teacup startled you, you just startled me. I pulled you out of the water in time, although I must say I was nervous you were going to drown — "

Then, the speaker stepped into the room, and Harry gasped.

"Professor Somorum?"

Professor Somorum, dressed in pale pink robes, holding a teacup on a plate, smiled at Harry. Her hair was up in a neat bun.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. Here, drink this." She handed Harry the teacup. He eyed it nervously, but then took a gulp. It tasted good, sweet, like honey and chocolate together. He drank the rest in one gulp, and found it made him feel somewhat stronger. "Like it? It's a mixture of lots of honey, some melted chocolate, water, and a few drops of Elbicnivni Potion."

Harry stared at her.

Smiling, she said, "That, plus the chocolate, helps rebuild your strength, Harry. And believe me, you're going to need it."

She sat down in the chair by the window. "So, you knew that song I was whistling?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where from," said Harry.

Professor Somorum shook her head, and Harry heard her mutter, "Poor Harry. Must've hit his head harder than I thought."

Harry was silent, but then asked, "Professor? Where exactly am I?"

Professor Somorum sighed, and pushed a couple of stray black hairs out of her face, and said, "I'd better explain something. I'll warn you, it'll take a while.

"Nearly a century ago, two wizards who were wandering lost through these woods. They came upon this lake, and became aware of its amazing ability to show people's desires. They wondered if an object with this ability might not be rather useful, so they took lots of sand from the bottom of this lake. From that sand, they created the Mirror of Erised, which, as Dumbledore tells me you already know, has the same powers.

"But, when the Ministry of Magic got wind that there was such a devise, they decided to use it in an inappropriate manner. They set it up by the front of the Ministry building, and set a guard up, where he could see the mirror without seeing his own desire. You see, originally, the mirror did not only show your desire to you, but to anyone with you. So, the Ministry saw people's deepest, darkest wishes. And, if they decided that someone had a desire that was a threat to other witches and wizards, then they were sent to Azkaban.

"Now, as I'm sure you know, that is completely unjust. Eventually, people brought the issue up, and tried to persuade the Ministry to change its ways, the leader being Dumbledore, of course.

"The Ministry decided that it was unjust of them to use the mirror, but the question arose of where to put it. Dumbledore was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts at the time, and volunteered to keep the mirror hidden inside Hogwarts. And so it was agreed, that Hogwarts would hide the mirror. Dumbledore put the spell onto the mirror, which allowed people to see only their own desires. However, the mirror has had to be moved twice."

Twice? Harry was bewildered. He remembered Dumbledore moving the mirror after he found it and showed it to Ron in his first year, but why had Dumbledore moved it a second time? Had that been before or after Harry's first year?

"I guess that doesn't explain why you're _here_, does it? Well, you're inside the lake," said Professor Somorum.

Harry was stunned. "Inside the lake? How can I be?"  
Professor Somorum sighed. "You're in the _illusion_ that the lake creates, the one of your desire. I must say, quite noble, although I didn't expect less." She grinned, but Harry didn't grin back.

"Are — are you… _real_?" asked Harry.

Professor Somorum laughed. "Yes, Harry, I am. You see, one person has the ability to come into this lake to save people like you, who have fallen in. They can come in and leave as they please. I happen to be the person now. I've known the spell to come and go for the last fifteen years. However, my replacement is nearly ready…" She then bit her lip, seeming to not want to think about being replaced. She looked at Harry. "Did you see anything when you were unconsciousness?"

Harry looked at the bed. "I… I saw my parents."

Professor Somorum breathed deeply. "You don't have to tell me anything else, Harry. Listen, if you want to go back, just let me know. I'm ready when you are, although you might want to change out of your wet robes." Harry only then noticed that he was still soaking wet. "I figured you would rather change out of them yourself," said Professor Somorum wisely.

Harry nodded his thanks, and Professor Somorum stood up, took the teacup from Harry, and left, shutting the door behind her.

Harry got up, and changed into dry robes. Then, he opened the door. He walked out into a long hallway, the walls of which where covered in pictures. Harry was dazzled by the sheer number of them. He saw Professor Somorum come out of a door at the end of the hallway, and walk steadily but swiftly towards Harry.

"You're ready? Let's head outside then."

She put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and steered him out of a door, and into the bright sunlight. Harry squinted for a moment, as his eyes adjusted. Professor Somorum stood facing Harry, her wand pointed at him.

"I'm just going to say a spell, and you'll be back outside the lake. Just be _careful_, all right?"

Harry nodded, and Professor Somorum whispered her spell while she waved her wand. Harry saw a white whirlwind form around his feet, and rise. Soon, he was caught in it, and spun violently around. Professor Somorum was fading from view. The wind was whistling loudly in Harry's ears.

"Are you going to be back at Hogwarts?" called Harry.

"I've got one more thing to do before I return," she yelled back.

Harry was about to ask what, but now Professor Somorum had vanished from view, and Harry only heard the loud roar of wind.


	12. Reflections

After a minute or two, the roar died down, and Harry began to see trees. Soon, the forest where he had stopped for the night came into view. He was standing a little ways away from the lake.

Avoiding the urge to glance in it again, Harry walked carefully away from the lake, and miraculously found his broomstick, and Invisibility Cloak, both not damaged. He mounted his Firebolt again, pulling out Voldemort's map. Luckily, it was only afternoon, and he had not spent too much time in the lake.

Harry did not stop to rest that night, and flew on and on.

Finally, on the night of the third day, Harry arrived. He landed in the woods nearby. He hid his Firebolt under a pile of wood, and covered himself and his pack with his cloak, and headed towards Voldemort's cottage. He looked up at the sky, which was filled with dark gray clouds that seemed to be nearly bursting with rain.

Harry stepped onto the ring of rubble surrounding Voldemort's house, and took care to be silent. If Voldemort found him, Harry was as good as dead. A photograph among the rubble caught Harry's eye though. He bent down carefully, and picked it up.

It was a picture of a teenage couple. They looked about a year older than Harry. The couple reminded Harry of himself and Ginny, and the thought made him blush. He turned over the picture, and saw in familiar writing:

_To P, from P._

After a moment's confusion, Harry understood what it meant. He gasped, and turned the picture back over. The couple smiled back at Harry. Harry smiled back. _To P, from P_ meant _To Prongs, from Padfoot_, which were nicknames that James and Sirius called one another. This picture was of Harry's parents, given to James by Sirius many years ago. But, why was the picture here? And then Harry remembered that Hagrid had told him that his house had been destroyed. It was so clear: Harry Potter had come home. The rubble Harry was standing on was what was left of the house Voldemort had destroyed fourteen years ago.

Harry then felt a fat raindrop land on his head with a small _plop_. Then another fell, and another, and soon the sky seemed to have been ripped open. Rain was falling heavily. Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

Harry felt anger rush through him. He felt angry with Voldemort for having the nerve to build a cottage right on top of Harry's old house. But, Harry remembered why he had come when he heard a familiar voice, which sounded like Sirius, call out, "Help! Over here!"

Harry followed the voice, and came to Sirius, who was tied to the side of the house. Harry came up close, and whispered, "Sirius!"

Sirius stopped yelling, but looked frightened. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's me, Harry! I'm wearing the Invisibility Cloak," Harry explained.

"Harry? Harry, what are you _doing _here? I told you not to come rescue me," hissed Sirius. Harry pulled off the cloak. His glasses began to blur, as big drops of rain began covering them.

"I came anyway. Besides, Hermione's been kidnapped too," said Harry. He helped untie Sirius. "Where's Hermione?"

"Inside, with Voldemort," said Sirius. Then he looked, and cried, "Harry, look out!"

Harry turned around, and Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was right in front of him, ready to strike.

"_Stupefy!_" called Harry, pointing his wand. Nagini immediately became stunned, and Harry sighed with relief. Then, he noticed something odd.

In Harry's second year, he had learned about basilisks. Basilisks were large serpents, and even their stare was deadly. However, a blindfold was tied around Nagini's eyes. She was clearly not meant to kill Harry, only hurt him. Or distract him.

"I wonder why she's blindfolded, don't you, Sirius?" said Harry. But he received no answer. Instead, Harry uttered a muffled scream as a large hand grabbed Harry and covered his mouth and nose. Harry started to cry out, but was lulled to sleep by the smell of something in Sirius's hand. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Sirius's raspy, familiar voice saying, "Welcome, Harry."

Harry slowly regained his senses. Weakness was all Harry could feel. All of his energy had been drained from him. He was tied to the back of a tall, wooden chair. He was now inside the cottage and before him stood a short, stalky wizard in shabby robes, with a large bald patch on the top of his head.

"You!" hissed Harry. Wormtail turned to look at Harry. His eyes widened with fear as he saw Harry begin struggling to escape from the chair

"You're too weak, Harry. Don't thrash about, please! M-My Lord will be most displeased! You're very weak now," explained Wormtail, drawing closer to Harry.

"STAY BACK! Don't you come near me," yelled Harry.

"Lord Voldemort will return soon, and he'll kill me if you don't calm down!" Wormtail pleaded with Harry. Harry stopped, partly out of sympathy and partly out of being exhausted. "Thank you, Harry" sighed Wormtail.

"Where are Sirius and Hermione, Wormtail? Where are you and Voldemort hiding them?" asked Harry. Wormtail's eyes grew even wider.

"They're fine, Harry. I would worry more about what Voldemort is going to do to you once he… returns."

Wormtail never met Harry's eyes. Harry noticed his hesitation before saying that Voldemort would return.

"What did Voldemort do to them? Tell me, Wormtail! They're my friends!" Harry demanded.

Wormtail bit his lip. He swallowed and pointed over to a far corner. There, two cloaked wizards or witches stood, watching. One was significantly taller than the other. Harry didn't understand. Then, Wormtail beckoned them, and they came. Wormtail waited a second, and then turned to Harry. "These, Harry, are Sirius and Hermione. But, they aren't your friends any more."

"What? What are you talking about, Wormtail?" demanded Harry. The taller cloaked figure stepped forward, and removed his hood. Sure enough, it was Sirius. Harry was speechless, and he remembered what Sirius had done, just outside the cottage.

"Everyone hated me. They thought that I was guilty, even though they had no real proof that I had killed anyone that day. They threw me into Azkaban without seeing if I was guilty or not. I am sick and tired of trying to prove to everyone that they are wrong. So, I am now proving to myself that they were right. That I am everything they feared that I was," explained Sirius, looking alarmingly proud.

"Sirius! What about me? What about Dumbledore? Hermione, Ron, and Lupin? What about everything we've done for you? Lupin even let you stay in his house! The ministry almost caught you and he got in trouble for it!" shouted Harry. He noticed that there was something wrong with Sirius though. Sirius did not seem to be acting like he would.

"That's only a small group of people compared to most of the entire wizarding world!" sneered Sirius. Something was definitely wrong. Sirius never acted like this, especially with Harry.

Harry turned to Hermione, expecting her to give him a reason for her new support for Voldemort. She turned away from Harry. "I decided that I'm too powerful to stand against Voldemort. I don't want him to kill me, so I joined his side."

Harry didn't believe her. What was going on?

Harry glanced around the cottage, giving himself time to sort out his thoughts. When his eyes passed a large window, his scar began to burn. He flinched. Then, he was visited by an idea. He kept passing his glance past the window, and every time his scar began to hurt. That could mean only one thing. Lord Voldemort was behind that window, waiting for the right moment to enter the cottage. Harry thought hard, and realized what Voldemort had done to Hermione and Sirius. It was so obvious. He had used the Imperious Curse. The Imperious Curse allowed the wizard complete control over their victim's body. Voldemort's wand must have been powerful enough to control both Sirius and Hermione.

A lot of good that does me, Harry thought. So what if I know which curse he's using? I have to figure out how to break the curse without Voldemort stopping me.

Harry knew it was risky, but decided it was better to at least _see_ Voldemort, if he was facing him.

"Voldemort!" yelled Harry.

"What are you _doing_, Harry?" asked Wormtail.

"Voldemort! Voldemort — VOLDEMORT!" Harry called, again, and again, and again. Over, and over, he said the name, louder and louder.

The glass in the window shattered. Wormtail leapt back. Voldemort had entered at last. Harry's scar burned, and Harry saw the familiar, terrifying sight of Lord Voldemort. He was tall, thin, and extremely pale. His face resembled that of a snake, with slits for eyes, a nose, and a mouth. His eyes were alive with fury.

"M-My Lord…" whispered Wormtail.

"Silence!" hissed Voldemort. He kept his eyes on Harry, and drew closer to him. "Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry gained enough strength to look up at Voldemort, whose dead-white face was in a horrible, paper-thin smile that sent chills up and down Harry's spine. "I see that even I could not fool you, Harry Potter. But, you cannot fool me." He walked up close to Harry. "I see that you are no stronger than last year. In fact, you're weaker! You are underfed," he said, taking hold of Harry's wrist, causing searing pain in Harry's scar. "You have horrible bags under your eyes. Tsk tsk… I'm almost insulted that you're forcing me to kill you when you're so _weak_.

"I see that you received my letter. How brave, how noble…and how stupid. Coming after your precious Sirius and Hermione. Too bad you won't succeed."

Harry gathered all of his strength and said, "You haven't killed me yet, Voldemort. I also know why you choose this location for your cottage. I found a picture of my parents outside. How could the Muggles not notice you?"

Voldemort sneered. "Surely you don't think that I'm stupid enough to do anything that would give away our world? I hate Muggles anyway. This entire area was evacuated after your parents' deaths. They were planning to rebuild houses here, but my most loyal Death-Eaters thought I might want this spot eventually, so they put Muggle-repelling charms around this entire area. No Muggles have come here for years. Now, at last, I shall triumph, and kill you once-and-for-all!"

"That's what you always say, Voldemort. And you're always wrong. What makes you think you won't be this time?" said Harry.

"Because I have your godfather and friend on my side, Harry. And for your information, I am more powerful then any wizard can comprehend! Wizards dislike me because I am too powerful for them! That is why Albus Dumbledore hates me!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "Albus Dumbledore does not hate you, because he does not feel threatened by you since, he knows he's twice the wizard you'll ever be!"

Voldemort's eyes glared. He spoke, barely whispering, "Is that so, Harry Potter? Then why doesn't Albus Dumbledore, the great wizard, face me himself? Why does he send you instead?"

Harry felt anger rush through his veins. "Because he knew that you would kill Sirius and Hermione before he had a chance to save them!"

"Then why hasn't Dumbledore ever tried to defeat me? Your first year, he merely removed Quirrel's hand from your face and ran off with you! He didn't even try to get rid of me! If Dumbledore is unafraid of me, why does he stay away from me?"

Harry thought hard. How could he answer that? Harry was angry that he had no response, but he could not think of a good answer.

"You see, Harry? Perhaps Dumbledore is not as powerful as you think he is."

No, Harry thought. Dumbledore _is _that powerful. "Dumbledore has never been able to be there when I face you!" Harry then remembered something that he had been told in his first year at Hogwarts. "Also, I've heard that you are afraid of Dumbledore! And surely Lord Voldemort wouldn't be afraid of a wizard that was less powerful than himself?"

Voldemort was silent, but his eyes glowered. "I am not afraid of Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter."

Harry decided to drop the topic of Dumbledore and figure out how to break the Imperious Curse. "Voldemort, explain something to me. Why did you want Sirius? The whole Ministry is after him."

"I'm not afraid of the Ministry, Potter. Sirius is very, very strong and a great ally. We mailed the letter to the Ministry to get Sirius on the run. Wormtail followed you back to Hogwarts, and heard Dumbledore send Sirius to Remus Lupin's house. We got him on the run, and then we found him and brought him to our side!" explained Voldemort. "I had Lucius Malfoy follow him and take him when it was time. Then, we sent Wormtail to Hogwarts to get Hermione and — a treasure of unlimited value." Voldemort's snake-like eyes glazed over. "Yes… he snuck in as a rat, and found the treasure. He turned it into a Portkey, and had it take him into the Girls' Dormitory of Gryffindor. Then, when your friend Hermione came to look up the Counter-curse to help your owl, Wormtail got her. Then, the treasure became a Portkey yet again, and brought Wormtail and Hermione to me." An unfamiliar tone of admiration was in his voice. "Do you know what treasure I am referring to?"

Harry shook his head. Voldemort motioned behind Harry and turned the chair around. Standing there was the Mirror of Erised, a tall mirror with a gold frame and two large claws. Voldemort had clearly put some spell on it, and to Harry's horror, he could see the story that Voldemort told inside the mirror, like a horrible movie.

"When I was a first year at Hogwarts, I knew nobody. I had come from an orphanage, without any idea about this remarkable world. I was young, but I always had known that I was special. When I arrived at Hogwarts, the older Slytherin students delighted in tormenting me. They pointed me in the wrong direction for classes, held the Common Room door shut from the inside, or persuaded the portrait on the door to change the password without telling me. One particularly nasty prank they pulled was shoving and locking me in an old, abandoned classroom. It was the middle of December, so it was freezing cold. I had no coat on and was scared half to death.

"I banged on the door and shouted over and over again, but they had carried me to a place in the castle that was rarely ever used. I realized that no one was going to believe that I had been locked in there, and the boys would never confess. When I was looking for a place to lay down, I noticed a large mirror with a golden frame that was engraved at the top."

"I looked deep into the mirror and saw myself. I was much older though, at lest ten or twenty years older. I had people lined up behind me. I didn't know any of them. Then I saw one of the older Slytherin boys, aged as much as I was, coming and begging at my feet. With a twist of my wand, he fell to the ground, dead. I still am not quite sure exactly what happened, but I felt an emotional rush. I wanted the power that I had in the mirror, at any cost. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as I had the power to make my enemies beg for mercy.

"I decided that the only way to do that would be to learn in school. And I promised that when I got out of there, I would do that.

"An hour later, I heard footsteps in the hall. I heard the voices of the Slytherin boys, lying about how I had gone there myself. Dumbledore unlocked the door, and stepped in. I looked at him, expecting him to be disgusted with me. But he wasn't. In fact, he didn't even seem to think I'd purposely gone in the room. But he looked at the mirror, and then at me. It was as if he knew what had happened, but knew he couldn't change it. He didn't say anything for the longest time, and then he finally said, 'I see what has happened. I urge you, Tom, to be more careful.' And he let me leave, without punishment or anything.

"I became the most attentive student Hogwarts ever saw. I began to accept that those fools who picked on me would one day be sorry. I had already come up with the name Voldemort and was promoting people's use of it. It had much more power in it than Tom Riddle. One or two people already thought that I was the most powerful wizard of Hogwarts. I never did see the mirror ever again, until your first year at Hogwarts, when you stopped me from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Now, it is mine and shall be forever more."

That was why the mirror had been moved before. Harry remembered what Professor Dumbledore had said to him in his very first year at Hogwarts: "Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing of what it shows is real, or even possible." Harry understood now what Dumbledore meant. Voldemort had gone mad because of what the mirror had shown him and that was why he had become himself.


	13. The Lost Regained

Harry shuddered at the thought that a mirror could have that kind of an impact on people.

Harry looked at Sirius and Hermione.

"Why do you have to drag my friends into this, Voldemort? Why can't it just be you and me?" said Harry.

"Because I want to prove something to you. I want to show you that you cannot trust _anyone_, Harry. I want to show you that anyone, even those that you thought were close to you, and loyal to you could be waiting to bring you to me! The ones you love could be nothing like they seem," Voldemort said, a cruel smile on his face.

Harry was still trying to figure out what to do to break the curse. He suddenly had a flashback, to the Quidditch game against Slytherin. He saw Malfoy, saying, "What do you do to get rid of a Quidditch player?" Get rid of his broomstick, Harry thought silently. But, what if you want to get rid of a wizard?

His eyes widened as he heard his own voice answer: "It's so obvious! Get — rid — of — his — wand — " Harry knew he had to get rid of Voldemort's wand. But, how would he do that?

Harry chose his words carefully. "Voldemort, are you going to untie me?

"Why should I untie you, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"If I'm not, then your followers may no be so interested in you anymore," Harry said.

"Why would that be?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, if you cannot kill me unless I am tied up, then maybe you are not as powerful as you think."

"Don't talk like that! I am more powerful than any other wizard, and all of my best followers know it!" Voldemort said.

"Anyone could kill me like this though, if they knew the curse. Sirius could kill me. Hermione could kill me. Even _Wormtail_ could kill me! I bet any one of your followers could kill me right now, as I am. So, if I'm not untied, what makes you any more powerful than any of your followers?"

"All lies, Harry! I don't have to untie you to prove my power!" Voldemort said.

"I don't even have a wand, Voldemort. Surely you could beat me untied if I don't have a wand?" Harry said in his most mocking tone of voice.

Voldemort glared at Harry, furious. "Untie him, Wormtail."

Harry was relieved, mentally.

Obediently, Wormtail bent down, and untied the ropes that bound Harry, and he then stepped back, next to Sirius and Hermione.

Harry stood up, and faced Voldemort. Voldemort had a horrible smile, and said, "Oh, you're not facing _me_, Harry. How stupid do you think I am? No, you are going to face your friend Hermione."

"_What_?" said Harry.

Hermione looked surprised. "My Lord, are you sure? I know how much killing Harry means to you."

Voldemort hissed, "_You _cannot kill him! If you kill him, I will kill you. You're _dueling_ him, and that's all! Understood?" Hermione nodded.

"I won't fight her!" said Harry. He couldn't fight Hermione, he just couldn't.

Hermione laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh; it was a dark, cold, and pitiless laugh. "What, are you scared you're going to hurt me Harry? Or are you scared _I'm_ going to hurt _you_?"

Harry said nothing. He'd just have to go through with this, even though he really didn't want to. He pulled out his wand and stood facing Hermione.

Voldemort smiled. "Ah, our brave Harry Potter. Let's see how well you duel against your friends. Wands ready! Now, bow to each other." Hermione bowed, and Harry bent his knees, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "Now, on the count of three… one… two — "

But, before Voldemort said three, Hermione shouted, "_Accio!_" Harry's wand shot out of his hands and into hers. She caught it and smiled triumphantly. Then, she shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry began to rise up into the air. He locked his eyes onto Hermione's. He noticed that they were usually dark and small. "Hermione! Hermione, you're my friend!"

"I'm no longer your friend, Harry, can't you see?" said Hermione. "I've found stronger people to support. I am now fully on Lord Voldemort's side. And I don't have any sympathy for you or any of your supporters." She cut off the spell, and Harry fell from six feet off of the ground. He scraped his arm using it to ease his landing.

Voldemort laughed. "Enough. Give his wand to me." Hermione tossed Harry's wand to Voldemort, and Harry saw Voldemort stick it into a pocket in his robes. He turned to Harry. "I trust you've had enough, Potter? You do see that your friendship is a weakness now, don't you?"

"How is it a weakness?" demanded Harry.

"If you had been facing me, Potter, would you have hesitated to attack me?" asked Voldemort. Harry shook his head. "I thought so. So, the only reason you didn't attack Hermione was because you still think she is your friend, although she will never be again. That is where I have an advantage, Potter. I have no friends. There is no one I would regret attacking, or killing."

Harry said, "What about your Death-Eaters who went to Azkaban for you?"

"They shall be rewarded. But that doesn't mean I would sacrifice _my_ life if I had a choice. If they were to face me in a duel, they would die as everyone else has," explained Voldemort, "And as you are about to."

Voldemort was staring at Harry. His eyes were livid, filled with rage, and hate. They glowed a blood red and frightened Harry. Voldemort pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Harry.

"This is it, Harry Potter. No one will save you. No one can save you. _Crucio!_"

Harry felt a horrible pain sear through his body. He screamed, and Voldemort ended the pain. Harry fell to the floor. Voldemort laughed. "If only the world could see their beloved Harry Potter, '_the boy who lived.'_ Everyone will fall to their knees when they learn that I have killed you. They'll beg me for forgiveness for thinking that a small boy could ever stop Lord Voldemort. You should have known it would be only a matter of time until I killed you, Harry. Even Dumbledore must've known _that_. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

As Voldemort raised the wand to kill Harry, Harry heard himself say, again, "Get — rid — of — his — wand —" Harry gathered all of his strength, and leapt up, and grabbed Voldemort's wand.

"NO! Get off!" Voldemort yelled, and placed his finger directly on Harry's scar. The horrible pain was too awful for Harry even to scream, and it was hard for Harry to see… but he kept a firm hold on the wand. Suddenly, Harry felt himself fly through the air and felt a sharp pain in his head, and there was a nasty _smack_ as he hit the edge of a table. His glasses flew off of his face, and Harry heard them land a few feet away. He opened his eyes and saw Voldemort's wand in his hands.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed.

But Harry knew what he had to do, and he did it. He grabbed the wand, and broke it into two pieces, right in the middle.

The effects were immediate: a huge white light exploded into the room, nearly blinding Harry.

A shadowy ghost-like person came out of the wand. Harry squinted, and recognized the face, even though it was blurred without his glasses. "Rachel? Rachel Braham?"

The girl nodded.

"I know your sister. She's great," said Harry. He thought he saw the girl smile.

Voldemort himself was watching in horror as black cracks were spreading all over his tall, thin body. Then, they began glowing… Voldemort was screaming… and he became a huge white light.

Harry covered his eyes, and looked away. He heard Voldemort mutter, "My body… my body…"

Harry decided to take advantage of Voldemort's distraction, and he leapt up and began racing away. He had just made it out the door when he slipped on a wet stick and fell flat on his face. He lay there for a moment, hurt, and Voldemort Apparated to Harry's side.

"You think you can escape, Potter? You have _ruined_ me! But you have not destroyed my power!" He grabbed the back of Harry's neck, and Harry screamed.

Then, Harry heard a voice he thought was Sirius cry, "Harry, you're wand! Get your wand! It's in his robe pocket!"

Harry fought the blinding pain and grabbed for Voldemort's cloak. He pulled out his wand and used all his strength to shout, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Voldemort shot backwards. Harry waited for Voldemort to attack again, but he didn't. Harry began to assume that Voldemort had been knocked out. He fell to his knees and felt around for his glasses. He found them, put them on, and the world came into focus. He saw Voldemort, and nearly gasped.

In Harry's second year, he had met Voldemort as Tom Riddle, a sixteen-year-old boy at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told him afterwards that Tom had performed loads of spells on himself for a disguise, to make him look completely different. But now, the disguise was gone. Voldemort looked just like Tom Riddle had, only very old.

Breathing heavily, barely moving, Harry stood, staring at Voldemort's knocked out, completely changed body. Ghosts were still coming out of Voldemort's wand, eyeing Harry nervously.

Harry turned, and saw Sirius, pale, holding a fainted Hermione.

Harry felt something pressing on his feet, looked down, and saw Pettigrew sobbing, his hands on Harry's feet.

"Forgive me, Harry! Please forgive me! I'll go to Azkaban now, I'll pay for my crime!"

"Shut up, will you?" Harry said. Pettigrew immediately fell silent. Harry turned to Voldemort's body. "What do we do now?"

"_Please_, Harry! Take me back with you!" begged Wormtail.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," said Sirius. "He's a dirty liar."

"I'll go to Azkaban, Harry! I swear! And I won't break out," Wormtail begged.

"Azkaban is the next place Voldemort is going to take over, Wormtail!" said Sirius. "Do you think I didn't know that?"

"Please Harry!"

"Sirius, he can prove you're innocent," said Harry.

"There'll be other ways. If we take him back, Voldemort will follow him."

"So? Voldemort is going to find me again anyway," said Harry.

"We've got to get _out_ of here, Harry! You've got to get back to Hogwarts, as does Hermione," said Sirius. "Here." Sirius picked up Harry's Invisibility Cloak from the table, and tossed to Harry, who caught it. He moved towards the door. Harry glumly followed after him, leaving Wormtail behind.

"Come on, Harry," Sirius said. "How'd you get here?"

"Broomstick. It's over here," Harry said, and he dug through the woodpile and retrieved his Firebolt. He was about to get on when Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I just want to make sure that you know how incredible a thing you have just done. You saved Hermione and me and ruined Voldemort's disguise. Very few wizards could do that," said Sirius.

"I just broke his wand in half," Harry said, embarrassed.

"Very few wizards could have even gotten hold of his wand, Harry. Everything was… well, just incredible!"  
"I'd have died if you hadn't given told me how to get my wand back though," Harry said darkly. "It's only because of you that I'm alive."

"Harry, so what? Just because I helped you get a wand doesn't mean I saved your life! I mean, you had to _use_ it properly to save yourself. Besides, you still lived! You're alive, Harry. And, you've destroyed Voldemort's disguise."

"Let's just get back," said Harry, mounting his broom, shrugging off Sirius' hand.

"All right. Harry, if you need rest, I'll fly the broomstick," offered Sirius.

"No thanks… I want to fly…" said Harry.

Sirius, holding on firmly to Hermione, who was still fainted, climbed on behind Harry, and they took off.

They were very silent and hardly talked at all on the ride back to Hogwarts. They landed at one point, and started a fire, which they used to heat some of the food Dobby had given Harry.

They took off again the next afternoon. When they were about five miles from Hogwarts, Harry spotted Hedwig flying towards them.

She flew swiftly, and paused when she reached Harry. She was flapping her wings, and Harry was floating on the broomstick.

Harry detached a letter from her leg, and she flew back to the castle.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry unrolled the letter, and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_If Sirius is with you, you must drop him off somewhere else. _

_Cornelius Fudge has come, because he heard of Hermione's disappearance. Unless you can prove that he is innocent on the spot, you cannot bring Sirius to Hogwarts._

_Dumbledore_

"Just land here, Harry," Sirius said. "I'll find my way… trust me."

Harry didn't want to really, but he landed. Sirius climbed off, and helped Harry position Hermione on his lap, so Harry could carry her and fly.

"Sirius, are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Harry. I promise. You just take care of Hermione," Sirius said.

Harry waved goodbye to Sirius, who changed into a shaggy black dog, and disappeared into the woods. Harry, with Hermione in hand, took off.

He flew on and on for hours. Soon the sun went down, and Harry was flying in darkness.

He flew over the forest surrounding the Hogwarts grounds, stopped over Hagrid's hut, and hovered. Harry saw Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge standing next to one another on the ground in front of the house. Dumbledore was waving up at him. Beside Fudge was a Dementor.

Dreading having to deal with Fudge, Harry tilted his broomstick downwards, and landed with a soft thump on the ground, in front of Dumbledore and Fudge. Even as Harry was landing, Fudge moved in on him. Before he even touched the ground, Harry felt a familiar cold inside his bones…

"Get that Dementor away from here, Cornelius!" Dumbledore said, but Fudge wasn't listening.

"Well, Mr. Potter, welcome back. I never thought _you_ would sink so low as to run away from Hogwarts! I thought that you of all people would want to stay, and not be expelled," said Fudge.

Before Harry could speak, Dumbledore said, "_Cornelius_! Do remember that you are talking to Harry Potter. I have told you already: Voldemort kidnapped Ms. Granger, and Harry went, with my permission, to save her. You see? He has brought her back." He pointed to Hermione, who hadn't woken up, in Harry's arms.

"_So_? You never actually searched for her! He — he could've hidden her, and then cursed her to make it seem as if she'd passed out," Fudge spat, eyeing Harry furiously. He did, however, say to the Dementor, "Keep your distance from him unless I tell you to come closer."

"Why the heck would I do something like that?" Harry shouted, furious with Fudge for being so blind and so stupid.

"Harry, please. Cornelius, Harry would _never_ do something as horrible as that. True, he may not follow every school rule, but he would never hurt a friend," Dumbledore assured Fudge.

"You're mixed up, Dumbledore! You're relying on information from an insane murderer, a stupid Potions professor that used to be a Death Eater, and," Fudge turned to Harry, "a disturbed Parselmouth!"

Harry went red, and had to restrain himself from throwing his hands around Fudge's thick neck.

Dumbledore's eyes filled with a fury Harry had never seen before. "Did you ever consider, Cornelius, that that disturbed Parselmouth may have saved your life?"

"What're you talking about, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked indignantly.

Coolly, Dumbledore answered, "No one knows where Voldemort was going to go after he killed the Potters. Voldemort could have been planning to kill _you_."

Fudge was startled by this. "Me, Dumbledore? Surely you don't think You-Know-Who would…"

"It's a possibility," Dumbledore said, eyeing Fudge as if he disliked him. "And, judging by recent events, I'd say it is also a possibility that Harry will have to save your life again."

Fudge couldn't take this. "I don't want my life in _his_ hands," Fudge yelled, jabbing his thumb in Harry's direction.

"You may not have a choice, Cornelius."

"That's it, I'm leaving, Dumbledore. I don't have to listen to this," Fudge said, turning to leave. However, Dumbledore put his hand on Fudge's shoulder, making him pause.

"One day, perhaps one day very soon, there will be a war, Cornelius. A war of unprecedented importance, between good and evil. Every witch and wizard will have to choose to stand behind either Harry or Lord Voldemort. The choice, Cornelius is up to you."

Harry saw Fudge shiver, but say nothing. Dumbledore removed his hand, and Fudge immediately snapped, "Hard for Harry to fight a war against You-Know-Who if You-Know-Who's dead, isn't it?"

Dumbledore had had enough. "Why are you _lying_ to yourself and everyone around you, Cornelius?" he shouted.

Fudge stared blankly for a moment before asking, "What are you talking about, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore said coolly, "You had me fooled, Cornelius. I really believed you thought Voldemort wasn't back. But now I see that you knew the truth all along, but you just acted as if you didn't to excuse yourself from doing anything. Brilliant, really. Why would anyone doubt that you really didn't believe Voldemort was gone? There's no direct evidence that would show that Voldemort is acting and not his followers."

Fudge narrowed his eyes. "You really think I would sink that low, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore merely said, "No, Cornelius. I know you would. Because you have." Fudge had no reply to this and left swiftly.

Harry and Dumbledore silently watched Fudge walk off into the distance. Finally, when Fudge was out of sight, Dumbledore sighed very deeply. "Come, Harry. We must get Hermione to the Hospital Wing. You look like you could use some tending to as well."

"Yeah." Harry grinned, trying to cheer Dumbledore and himself up. "I've got a rather nasty cut on my forehead…"

Harry, assisted by Dumbledore, carried Hermione to the Hospital Wing. On the way, Harry explained everything that happened on the journey. He got through most of the first half without any interruption, only Dumbledore raising his eyebrows or frowning occasionally. However, when Harry reached the point about breaking Voldemort's wand, Dumbledore froze. He turned suddenly to Harry.

"You _broke_ Voldemort's wand?" Dumbledore asked wearily. Harry nodded. "Harry, do you know how remarkable that is?"

But… but it wasn't hard, sir. It was like breaking a stick. And, I mean, in a sense that what is was, just breaking a stick… a magic stick…" Harry said.

"That's not the point. Voldemort's wand is his most prized possession, and he's very protective of it. You must have been very strong to be able to pry it out of his grip. What happened afterward?"

Harry explained, and Dumbledore seemed even more amazed.

"He turned back into a person, Harry? You broke all of the charms he put on himself to make him unrecognizable?"

"Yeah. Only he was… er — " Harry began, but, eyeing Dumbledore, decided not to finish.

"He was what, Harry?"

"He was… _old._"

Harry saw Dumbledore smile timidly. "It happens to all of us, Harry."

Harry finished the story as they reached the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore knocked on the door of the Hospital Wing, and said, "Poppy? It's Albus."

Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, opened the door a minute later. She had a nightcap on, and looked ruffled. "What is the matter, Albus? Do you have any idea what —" Her eyes saw Harry, and Hermione, and she said no more. "Come in."

Harry and Dumbledore carried Hermione in, and laid her on a hospital bed. Dumbledore insisted that Harry sit down on one as well, and Harry obeyed.

Madame Pomfrey immediately looked over Hermione. "She's still breathing. She should wake in a few hours…"

"Couldn't you wake her now?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yes. However, she'll wake up on her own, I'm sure. Might be better to let her come out of this naturally," Madame Pomfrey said. "In any case, she doesn't have anything worse than a scratch on her. However, I'd like her to stay for observation. Now, _this _one," she said, moving towards Harry, "looks like he needs bandages. I'll also grab some chocolate." She left for bandages and a piece of chocolate.

"Harry, I'm not going to give you the sleeping potion this time," Dumbledore said.

At the end of last year, after Harry had faced Voldemort, Dumbledore had given Harry a potion that put him in a dreamless sleep.

"I gave it to you in last year because you seemed more traumatized than you do now. If you would like the potion, I shall give it to you. However, I believe that you are fit to return to your dormitory after receiving bandages and a piece of chocolate if you would like. That does mean that you will have to choose yourself if you want to tell people what happened. And if you do not, you will have to say so yourself," Dumbledore said wisely. He handed Harry a slip of paper. On it was written:

_Harry Potter has my permission to return to Gryffindor tower this evening._

_Albus Dumbledore_.

"I believe that you may need this," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry nodded, and Madame Pomfrey came back.

"Here you are," she said, handing Harry a large piece of fudge from Honeydukes. As Harry chewed on it lovingly, she wrapped bandages around a cut on his hand, and a nasty cut on the side of his head from where it had hit the table. "You're always getting hurt, Potter. You ought to be more careful!"

"I think I'd like to go now," Harry said, turning to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Go? Potter, you and Ms. Granger should stay here. It's nearly midnight, just stay here until morning," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Poppy, I gave Harry permission to go back to his dormitory," Dumbledore explained. Madame Pomfrey looked taken aback.

"Back to his dormitory? But Albus, it's the middle of the night! He should just stay here, he can go back first thing in the morning."

"I gave him my word, Poppy," Dumbledore said firmly. Madame Pomfrey sighed, and shook her head. Dumbledore nodded at Harry, who hopped out of the hospital bed.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, opening the door.

"Harry. Tomorrow afternoon, after lunch, meet me in my office, please," Dumbledore said. "I would like to talk to you."

Harry nodded, and left. He maneuvered his way through the long hallways, and down the many corridors.

He was passing the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when Peeves shot out of the door.

He turned, and saw Harry. And his eyes widened with joy.

"Ah! Potter has returned, but Potter is sneaking around! Naughty, naughty Harry Potter! Filch would be happy to see you…"

"Peeves, I've got a note from Dumbledore," Harry said. "You can't get me into trouble."

But those turned out to be the worst words that Harry had chosen to say.

Peeves's eyes filled with anger, and he flew behind Harry, and lifted him up by the collar, and spun Harry around, yelling, "Can't get _Potter_ into trouble! Can't get _Potter _into trouble!"

"PEEVES! PEEVES STOP!" Harry called. Harry pulled out his wand, and cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" Peeves shot backwards, and Harry fell with a thump on the floor. Not knowing whether Peeves was behind him or not, Harry leapt up onto his feet and ran.

He finally arrived, nearly breathless, in front of the portrait hole to Gryffindor.

The Fat Lady had woken up because of Harry's loud breathing, and appeared irritated.

"Where have you _been_? Haven't seen you for a couple days now. Do you have any clue what time it is?" she asked annoyed.

"You don't want to know where I've been, trust me. Cirdog."

She swung open, and Harry stepped in. He kept walking, and nearly tripped over someone lying close to the door.

"What the — " he whispered. He knelt down. A roaring fire was burning, and it provided just enough light for Harry to see who was lying in front of him. Jessica Braham was sound asleep on the floor, her glasses on a table near her. Harry smiled. It was good to see her.

He stood up and gasped, looking around.

Asleep in three armchairs by the fire were Ron, Fred, and George, Ginny sleeping at Fred's feet. Seamus was asleep at a chair by the table, between the Creevy brothers. Neville was asleep on a couch by the far wall, and Lee Jordan was on the floor in front of him. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina were asleep together on the stairs.

Harry looked back at the table, and underneath it, he saw Dobby, curled up, hugging his knees to himself, asleep.

Everywhere on the floor were Gryffindors. Over the fireplace was a large banner, which read:

Welcome back Harry Potter!

Dean Thomas, who was a great drawer, had drawn a great picture of Harry himself on it. And all the Gryffindors had signed it.

Harry sighed, and stepped carefully over people, and found a space in front of Ron where he lay down.

He closed his eyes, and his last thought was, I hope that Ron doesn't wake in the middle of the night and step on my face.

Harry slept for hours. And, for those hours, Voldemort didn't exist. Harry Potter was not famous and had no scar and both of his parents.

For those few, precious hours in which Harry slept, he was no different from any of the other Gryffindors. He was the same as the ones who slept with him on the floor that night, and all the Gryffindors who had come for years before.


	14. Lion and Serpent

Early the next morning, Harry opened his eyes wearily. He saw Ron grinning at him. "Oh. Hello, Ron," Harry said quietly, in case Ron was the first up.

"'Lo, Harry," said Ron, offering Harry a hand to help him up. Harry rubbed his eyes and stood up. Then, he saw that all of the other Gryffindors were up, and they all began applauding, and cheering.

Then, the room grew silent as the Common Room door opened.

Everyone saw was a flesh-colored blur race towards Harry, and it turned out to be Hermione.

She had Harry in a tight hug, her head on his shoulder. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I'm so sorry…" She was an emotional mess, which was odd, considering it was Hermione.

Harry turned dark red, and he wasn't sure exactly what to do. He started patting her on the back, saying, "It's all right, Hermione. You didn't mean too…"

"But you _told_ us to be careful! I — I shouldn't have gone to my dormitory alone… I should've brought someone…"

"They couldn't have done anything, Hermione. Besides, you were under Voldemort's control… you didn't mean to do anything. I mean, you were looking up the counter curse for Hedwig," Harry said, conscious of all the male Gryffindors grinning at this. Except… Harry looked at Ron, who had a strange look on his face.

Finally, Hermione let Harry go, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

She sniffed. "You were amazing though…" Everyone was listening intently, expecting her to tell what happened. She looked around, and saw everyone watching. This irritated her, and she said, more Hermione-like, "I'm _not_ telling you all anything! That's none of your business." She added, "Unless Harry wants me to."

Later that morning, all of the Gryffindors went to breakfast.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, to Harry's surprise, a lot of the school began to whisper. Harry ignored it and calmly sat down between Ron and Hermione.

Before breakfast began, Dumbledore got everyone's attention. Harry noticed that Professor Somorum still wasn't there.

"Professor Somorum never came back?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and his brothers, who shrugged.

Dumbledore said, "As I am sure that most of you know, Harry Potter has returned from Voldemort and has successfully saved his friend Hermione."

Polite applause followed these words. Harry went red and turned toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting perfectly still and did not move at all.

Dumbledore went on, "Like last year, I ask that none of you ask Harry for details until he is ready to give them to you. He has been through enough."

Harry turned and saw Malfoy whisper something to Crabbe and Goyle, who smirked. Then, Malfoy turned and saw Harry, and shot a nasty look at him.

In flew all of the owls, delivering the daily mail. Hedwig had nothing for Harry, and just nibbled on his finger affectionately before flying off with the rest of the owls.

Hermione had gotten a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, and was reading it intently. She gasped. "_Harry_! Harry, you've got to read this…"

She shoved the paper in front of Harry, and Ron read over his shoulder:

PHOTOGRAPHS FOUND OF YOU-KNOW-WHO

In the wee hours of the morning earlier today, a single

owl flew into the office of Cornelius Fudge. It dropped off an

envelope, and took off again. Inside the envelope was a letter

and a roll of film, which was quickly developed. Fudge has

kindly allowed the _Prophet_ to publish the letter:

_Dear Mr. Cornelius Fudge:_

_I wish to remain anonymous, but it is imperative that _

_you develop these pictures upon receipt. They contain proof_

_not only that the Dark Lord is back, but also that he is joined_

_by Peter Pettigrew, and that Sirius Black is innocent. Peter_

_is an Animagus as well, and can become a rat._

_These pictures were taken near Grodric's Hollow,_

_and I urge you to go there once you develop these pictures. I_

_will warn you: You-Know-Who looks different now, because_

_of Harry Potter._

The pictures were immediately developed, and were all

of two men. One looked suspiciously like Peter Pettigrew, who

was said to be murdered along with thirteen Muggles by Sirius

Black fourteen years ago. The other was You-Know-Who.

Ministry wizards were sent immediately, and the entire

area was searched thoroughly. A broken wand was identified

by Mr. Ollivander of Ollivander's wands to belong to He-Who

-Must-Not-Be-Named. A rat was found later, and turned out

to be Pettigrew in disguise. He was taken into captivity, and

confessed to framing Black, and murdering the thirteen

Muggles.

A surprised Fudge told the _Prophet_ earlier, "I am just

shocked, but I believe it. I have retracted the right for my

Dementors to perform their Kiss on Black, and urge him to

contact the Ministry. I promise that this is no trap, and he

will be welcomed back by everyone."

No word from Black has come yet, but the _Prophet_

will keep its readers informed with the latest information.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Sirius was _free_. "Hermione! You know what this _means_?" Harry asked, grinning wildly.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. You get to live with Snuffles now!"

Harry nodded. No longer would he have to face the Dursleys, and spend another horrible summer with them. He would no longer be isolated from the wizarding world all summer.

"That's great, Harry!" Ron beamed. He also looked quite pleased with himself.

There was only one thing that bothered Harry. Who had taken the photographs? Had Sirius known about that, and therefore rushed Harry out of there?

Then, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Everyone's head turned as Cornelius Fudge walked in, looking extremely uneasy.

"Sorry for the interruption…" he mumbled, walking quickly to the Head Table. He bent down to talk to all of the teachers, and told them something too quietly for Harry to hear. However, he could see their reactions.

Most of the professors looked shocked and a little shaken. Professor McGonagall seemed close to tears, and Professor Dumbledore seemed greatly troubled.

There was silence for a minute or two, and then Dumbledore whispered something to Fudge who then turned, and left swiftly. The whole hall was silent. Professor Dumbledore then stood up.

"It is with great sorrow that I announce that Professor Somorum will no longer be teaching here."

The whole hall gasped. Some people even screamed. Hermione started to cry. "But- but she was so _good!_"

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, and the hall quieted. "She is not dead, but tortured to insanity. She was found knocked out early this morning, and was insane when she was revived. She is in no condition to be teaching."

This didn't comfort Harry any. He suddenly gasped.

"What, Harry?" Ron asked. "What's wrong?"

Harry said nothing, but felt very sick to his stomach. Professor Somorum's face filled Harry's mind, and he heard her say, "I've got one more thing to do before I come back."

After breakfast, Dumbledore came up to him, and said, "Harry, Fudge said that this was found with Professor Somorum." He held out an envelope with Harry's name on it.

"Thank you," said Harry. Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Open it," said Hermione said.

"Hang on," said Harry. He unfolded the heavy parchment, and read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am writing this in case I cannot come back from what I have set out to do. I do hope you'll forgive me for it._

_I should tell you the story, the whole story. Let me begin long ago, on the train ride to Hogwarts in my first year._

_I was sitting by myself. I hadn't met anyone, since my parents constantly moved. We had only been in England for a week. Your mother came in, and sat down beside me, and introduced herself. I'll never forget exactly what she said: "Hello! My name is Lily. You look lonely. Do you need someone to talk to?"_

_I said, "Yes! I do," and she sat down beside me. We talked for ages, even when your father and Sirius came in, and she introduced them to me. Lily and I became best friends in those few hours on the train._

_That night, Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. However, when it was my turn to be sorted, I was placed in Slytherin house. I remember that I sat next to Severus Snape, your old Potions teacher. I was miserable. _

_However, Lily stayed my friend, and was my friend for many years. I still have boxes filled with nothing but the letters she sent me. I remember when she sent me one about when you were born. Times were hard, and she was starting to get nervous. _

_Finally, three months before Voldemort came, she asked me to promise that I would make sure you were taken care of properly if she and James died. She even asked me to perhaps raise you myself. I gave her my promise, and also promised to help her in any way that I could._

_But, I failed._

_On Halloween, fourteen years ago, I had dinner with your parents. Lily was more nervous than I've ever seen her before, especially about you. _

_After dinner, not knowing the horrible things that would happen soon after I left, I walked calmly out of the door. Your mother tried to get me to stay, but I had to go to work the next day, and couldn't stay all night. I was somewhat worried, but I thought that Sirius was still the Secret-Keeper, and I was confident that Voldemort wouldn't find them. I lived close by, so I walked home. I even remember passing a man in a cloak, just a block away from your house. I didn't even pay any attention to him. _

_You know what happened. I failed to protect Lily, and then I failed to fulfill my promise to make sure that you were all right. When I heard that Dumbledore had given you to the Dursleys, I was heart-broken, I swear it. I tried to persuade him that I should take care of you, but he insisted that you should be brought up away from our world, at least until you were old enough to come to Hogwarts._

_I've tried applying for this job numerous times, but I never got it until this year. _

_I still am not able to fulfill my promise, because Dumbledore, I believe, has his suspicions about me. Also, I figured that you might not want me to be the one who takes you from the Dursleys. So, I figured I'd fulfill my promise a different way: give you Sirius. _

_Yes, Harry, I found Voldemort and Pettigrew after Sirius left with you. But, it was completely my idea. Sirius himself tried to dissuade me, but I wouldn't listen. If something happens to me, at least it was fulfilling my promise to your mother._

_I also want to apologize for making you nervous. Dumbledore mentioned to me that you realized that you were being stalked. I asked the person that I am training to replace me to follow you. I have also written to them, and they shall reveal who they are. _

_I also would like to return something that I had them take from you, because I wanted to keep my past secret. I apologize. _

_I regret to say that I may not return to Hogwarts, but I want to tell you that I wish I could. Be careful, Harry. Take care of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and your stalker. Good luck with your future, I'm sure it will be wonderful._

_Fondly,_

_Amoria Somorum_

Harry was in shock. A picture fell out of the envelope, and Harry picked it up. It was the picture from his mother's diary. It was a picture of Lily, eleven years old, with her arm around another eleven-year-old girl with long, dark hair, and a beautiful smile. She looked exactly like Professor Somorum. If Harry had seen this picture, he would've known immediately that Amoria was Professor Somorum.

"Oh my god…" Ron whispered. He looked in shock. "No wonder she followed you around."

Harry was just staring at the letter, shaking his head.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he saw Jessica.

She was shaking slightly, and Harry saw an envelope like his in her hands. She was biting her lip and shaking.

"Harry? I want to tell you something," she said slowly.

Harry's knees gave out, and he put his hand against the wall to support himself. It was too much for his mind… Professor Somorum was his mother's friend… she'd gotten herself attacked while taking pictures to free Sirius… and now Jessica…

"Sure," said Harry, although he knew what Jessica was about to say.

Jessica took a deep breath, and said, shaking, "I followed you. She told me to. She was training me to replace h-her…and she said that she wanted to make sure that you were all right… she also told me to take the picture out of that diary."

Hermione and Ron gasped. Harry just shut his eyes tight. He couldn't believe it was Jessica. She was too innocent. He opened his eyes again and saw her lip quivering. He realized that she really hadn't meant to hurt him.

"That's all right, Jessica," said Harry, receiving stares from Ron and Hermione. "You didn't know what you were doing. Just, do me a favor, all right? Don't follow me anymore."

"Thank you, Harry. I — I'm really happy to be on the Quidditch team," she said, and she raced off.

Ron shook his head. Then, he turned to Harry. "What was she being trained for?" Harry didn't respond.

That afternoon, Harry went alone to Dumbledore's office, despite protests from Hermione that someone else should go too.

As soon as Harry knocked on the door, Dumbledore said, "Harry, you don't have to strain yourself knocking. Just come in."

Harry let himself in, and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, and Fawkes the phoenix perched on his desk.

Harry sat down, and Dumbledore stood up. "Before I begin talking to you, I feel there is something you must do."

At first, Harry stared dumbly at Dumbledore, but as he began to understand, he said awkwardly, "No, sir… really, that's… all right…"

Dumbledore put up his hand for silence. "No, Harry. You'll feel better. Trust me. Now, I will step outside of my office. I will wait there patiently until you're through, and you can tell me when you're ready. And I promise your secret will be safe with me." With that, Dumbledore gracefully walked outside, and shut the door behind him.

Harry sighed. This was stupid…

Fawkes flew over, and landed on Harry's knee. He then turned, and looked into Harry's eyes. This struck Harry as odd, but he kept his eyes on Fawkes.

And there they sat: Harry and Fawkes. They stared at each other for half an hour before Harry could start what Dumbledore had wanted him to do. A single round tear fell down Harry's cheek, and to his lips. He tasted it. It was salty, but not salty like anything he'd tasted before.

And that tear was followed by another, and another, and another. Soon, Harry was openly crying. He felt better with each one of those tears. He cried for each time the Dursleys had been cruel to him, he cried for Professor Somorum, for Cedric's death, and for the times that Voldemort had nearly killed him. He cried for the people Voldemort killed, for those he would kill. He cried that he couldn't go anywhere without someone hating him. And, for the first time that he could remember, he cried for his parents dying, that they weren't there to comfort him.

He cried for nearly half an hour, and then the tears began to slow. A few more fell, and then no more came. Fawkes still stared Harry right in the eye, and Harry could almost swear he saw Fawkes smile proudly at him.

Harry stood up slowly, allowing Fawkes time to realize that he had to find a different perch. Fawkes landed on the desk, and watched as Harry walked over and knocked three times on Dumbledore's door.

"Ready, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," called Harry, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He really felt much better, but he also felt rather odd.

Dumbledore came in, and ushered Harry back to the desk.

"I thought that if you got that out of the way, we could talk long enough for your eyes to loose their red color," said Dumbledore wisely. "And no one will ever know that you have been crying, except me. And I will keep your secret." He leaned back in his chair. "First of all, Harry, is there anything you wish to ask me?"

Loads of things, Harry thought. But, he decided that he should first ask, "Why would Professor Somorum do that for me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "A great deal of people would, Harry. You have remarkable popularity among our world. Many regard you with a great fondness. Professor Somorum, like everyone else, wanted you to be happy. And so, she did what she could to achieve that. She was a remarkable woman. However, it wasn't entirely because of you. I think, personally, she felt as if she had let down your mother, and she wanted to relieve that pain, even if she didn't remember having it afterwards."

"You seemed to be hesitant to let me go to the Weasleys' house. Why was that?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore hesitated for a while. Then, he replied slowly, "When you were a baby, I feared that someone would be able to find you, either Voldemort himself, or one of his supporters. So, I performed the Fidelius Charm on the house, so that you would be unable to be found."

Harry was stunned. "What? But — who's the Secret-Keeper?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, surprised, and Harry understood.

"Thank you, sir," whispered Harry. "Did you really _believe_ everything that you said to Fudge?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, perhaps not at the exact moment… I only brought up the possibility that Voldemort might have tried to kill him to prove a point, but I proved it to myself more than him, I believe... Now, of course, his opinion's changed a lot though."

Harry thought hard, and then asked, "Professor? Do you think that Professor Trelawny could have known about Professor Somorum? Professor Trelawny's been behaving oddly all year."

"More than usual? Yes, I think that it may be possible," said Dumbledore.

"Sir, do you believe in Divination?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment and then answered, "No, Harry. I do not."

Harry asked, "Then, no offense, but why do you offer it?"

"Because, Harry, some people are afraid of the unknown. And the future is certainly unknown. Some people feel confidence from knowing what will come. And I offer the class to those people who wish to believe that they can tell. Do you know _why_ Divination isn't reliable, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore said, "Because it is only one possible outcome. All the times that Professor Trelawny has predicted your death, she is predicting only one possible outcome. Also, it takes into account only what has happened up to that point. Everything constantly changes, Harry, and everything impacts the future, no matter how small. So, it is impossible to tell what will happen, because so much can happen."

Harry nodded, not truly understanding it, but sort of.

Then, after a few moments of silence, Harry asked the question he had been most concerned about. "Do you really think that there'll be a war?"

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, and then said, slowly, "Yes, I do, Harry. Both you and Lord Voldemort are growing in power… as he becomes stronger, so do you. I don't believe that a war between such power is possible to avoid."

Harry was stunned. "But, why should people stand behind me? I mean, I'm just a fifteen-year-old boy."

"A fifteen-year-old boy who has done the seemingly impossible!" said Dumbledore hastily, surprising Harry. "Don't you see, Harry? You _cannot_ die, at least not in spirit. Voldemort thinks that everything will go back he way it was before you if he kills you, but he won't. Even without you, he has lost power. Because, from now on, whenever anyone is worried about Voldemort, they will say to themselves, 'Maybe I'll live, like Harry Potter.' Your friend's grandchildren will tell their grandchildren that there was a boy who lived when no one else had, and not just once.

"You see, Harry, you haven't just _lived_, you've escaped. Albeit you've gotten assistance, you've used it to the best of its ability.

"You have a destiny, Harry. A destiny to stop Voldemort. You may not kill him, but you will stop him from killing like he did in the past. I've feared that ever since you were born, because it didn't seem fair. I didn't want you to have the world in your hands; I feared it was too much for you. However, everything I've done to 'save' you from your destiny is quickly being undone by Voldemort himself. One of these days, Harry, you will have to face your destiny. You will simply do what you were meant to do. You will perform feats unmatched by any wizard before you, and after you. You will have to show an unimaginable amount of bravery. And you will. I have confidence."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say to this, so he said nothing.

"Well, if there are no more questions, I am afraid I am going to have to send you off… I have to prepare for the graduation ceremony tonight… Misters Fred and George Weasley invited you and your friends, no doubt?" said Dumbledore, rising.

Harry nodded, and walked alongside Dumbledore to the door.

"Yeah… I'll be there," said Harry, waving goodbye to Dumbledore as he walked out of the door, which closed loudly behind him.


	15. The UnSorting Ceremony

Harry walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room, thinking about what Dumbledore said.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned around, and Cho Chang was standing there.

"Er — hi," said Harry. Cho wasn't smiling. They both stood silently for a moment. Then, Cho broke the silence.

"Can I ask you about what happened at the end of last year?"

Harry nodded.

"When you and Cedric met up with You-Know-Who, did he die quickly? I've heard so many stories, and I just want to know the truth," said Cho.

So she just wanted to hear about how Cedric died. Of course.

"He died quickly. It was nearly right after we got there," said Harry. "It was very fast, the Killing Curse. No pain."

"Good," said Cho. After another pause, she said, "You know, he really was fond of you, Harry. He always was telling me about how surprised he was that you were competing, how concerned he was about your safety. How lucky he was that you told him about the dragons. He said he was furious with his dad for treating you so poorly."

Harry had found out that the first part of the Triwizard Tournament was fighting dragons, and warned Cedric about it. However, Cedric had repaid Harry by helping him with the second task though.

Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, had constantly put Harry down, praising Cedric.

She went on, "He was worried about you competing. And, well… I was, too."

Harry, who had been staring at his feet, looked at Cho when she said this. She looked as if she really meant it.

"I mean, no offense or anything. I know you're really brave, not being killed by You-Know-Who…"

After an awkward pause, Harry decided that he had to ask Cho something. And if he didn't do it now, then he wouldn't know until next year, and he couldn't bare the thought of waiting all summer.

Forcing himself, he said quickly, "Cho… did you like Cedric?"

Cho went red, and looked embarrassed at this. "_Like_ Cedric? Well, somewhat. Why? Did someone tell you I liked him?"

Harry went equally red. "Malfoy."

There was another uneasy pause.

"So, do you have something to tell me? Or, have you told me it already?" asked Cho.

"What?" said Harry, confused.

Cho looked puzzled at this reaction. "You're friend… what his name… Ron. He said that you had something you wanted to tell me."

Harry turned even redder. "No, no I don't Cho. Not… right… now…"

Cho cocked her head, but then Hermione came running down the hallway. He stopped, seeing Cho and Harry. She was already in her dress robes, and she had used Sleekeazy potion, which she had used the year before, that smoothed her bushy hair.

"Oh — sorry…" she said, looking back and forth between them. Then, she stared at Cho with an odd expression on her face.

"We were just talking," said Cho. Harry nodded. "Bye, Harry." Cho walked off towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry watched her go, and then turned back to Hermione, who had a rather strained look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, Harry. Come on, you've got to change into dress robes… it's the graduation tonight…" she motioned for Harry to follow her, and began moving swiftly towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'm fine," she said, sounding a little angrier than Harry believed she meant to.

"Ron told her that I wanted to talk to her, all right? She came and found me because Ron told her too," said Harry, catching on. He added, "I swear, Hermione."

Hermione didn't respond, and Harry didn't try and comfort her any more. They walked in silence to the Common Room.

As Harry walked in, Ron rushed over to him.

"Harry, look at this!" said Ron, a huge grin on his face. He held up a nice dark brown dress robe. "Fred and George gave it too me! Said it was a late Christmas present… I didn't ask where they got the money…"

Harry just smiled. The year before, everyone needed dress robes, because of the Triwizard tournament. As the Weasleys were poor, Ron had gotten a velvet maroon dress robe, with lace on the collar, and sleeves. Ron had fringed the sleeves and edges trying to magic off the lace. Harry had won one thousand galleons from the tournament, and had given them to Fred and George asking only that they buy Ron some new dress robes, and say they were from them.

"You two better get changed quickly. All the Seventh-years are already gone!"

Harry and Ron raced up the stairs the their dormitory.

"Isn't it great, Harry? Mum'll flip when _she_ sees them," said Ron, ecstatic about his new robes, pulling them over his head. Harry was now digging through his trunk for his bottle green dress robes.

"It's great Ron," Harry said, pulling his dress robes over his head. He smoothed his hair (or tried, rather), and he and Ron hurried down the stairs, where Hermione was shouting, "Come on, you two!"

"Coming, Hermione," said Ron and Harry said together. The three of them left the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Jessica left with Ginny, Fred, and George," explained Hermione. "We're to go to the Quidditch field."

Harry gave Hermione a glance, and said, "Hermione, would you mind walking behind a bit? I'd like to talk with Ron."

Hermione looked indignantly at Harry, but obediently began walking a step behind him and Ron.

"What's up?" asked Ron innocently.

"You know, Ron," said Harry pointedly. Ron just grinned. "It's not _funny_, Ron. Why'd you tell her I wanted to talk to her?"

"'Cause I figured you wouldn't bring it up yourself, so I got her to talk to you so you could tell her you like — "

"That's enough, Ron! First, don't do that unless I ask you to, and second, Hermione saw us. She had this odd look on her face as she was looking at Cho, like she was both hurt and angry," explained Harry.

Ron gave Harry a look that looked exactly like Hermione's had.

"She did?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. I think it bothers her, so would you not do that?" asked Harry.

Ron just nodded.

"Am I allowed to come back now?" asked Hermione, stepping up to them, clearly taking advantage of their pause.

"Sure," said Ron and Harry together.

"I'm really looking forward to this," said Hermione, smiling.

As they entered the Quidditch field, Harry saw that they were filled with parents coming to see their child. A number of students also were finding seats. Down on the actual field, Harry saw a table with a large group of teachers, including Dumbledore.

He saw rows of seats occupied by the Seventh-years, all of who were chatting excitedly. They were all divided by house.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned, and saw a large group of Weasleys sitting together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting next to each other; Bill and Charlie were sitting beside Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley came down to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Hello you three! How are you? You staying out of trouble, Ron? You're just in time… Dumbledore's about to start," said Mrs. Weasley. Then she noticed Ron's robes, and asked, "Ronald Weasley, where in the world did you get those robes?"

Ron grinned proudly. "Fred and George. They gave them to me just last night."

"Come on," said Hermione, seeing Mrs. Weasley give Ron a disbelieving look. "Students have to sit over here… see? There's Ginny and Jessica."

Harry and Ron followed her.

"Hi!" Ginny and Jessica said together.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat, enlarged his voice, and said, "Welcome teachers, students, parents, and, most importantly, graduates." Loud cheers erupted from the Seventh years. "We are all here tonight for one purpose: to honor those who have worked hard, and are now completing their education here at Hogwarts. In these times, we are threatened to return to the days of fear, and division. We will forget all of that tonight. We will honor our graduates as we always do. I ask you all to remember that we are all stronger together than You-Know-Who."

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore never said "You-Know-Who," he always called him Voldemort. Harry supposed he didn't want to cause too much trouble, or uproar.

"That will be the last time we will even think about him tonight. I now would like to distribute some special awards before we recognize all of our graduates."

He cleared his throat. "Quidditch, as I'm sure all of you know, is no delicate sport. It is dangerous, and very exciting. It takes not only skill, but also dedication to make the house teams. Therefore, I would like to ask everyone who is a member of their house team to please come and receive these certificates."

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly. Harry saw Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie step up, looking very proud and happy.

Once the players had gotten their awards, Dumbledore quieted the audience, and went on, "All players on the team show great skill. However, managing the team along with playing on it is even more challenging. Two of our captains are graduating this year: Fred Weasley, and Marcus Flint. They are being presented with this special pin in acknowledgment of their achievement."

More cheers erupted from the crowd, and Fred looked extremely proud of himself.

Dumbledore went on, "Ever since his first year here at Hogwarts, we have depended upon someone for his — ah, _intriguing _commentary during the games. I would like to acknowledge the services of Lee Jordan."

The stands filled with noise once more, and Lee rose from his seat, and, grinning broadly, accepted a certificate from Dumbledore.

More awards were given: awards for service to the school, awards for he highest number of O.W.Ls, highest grades overall…

Soon, the teachers actually stood up, and gave an award for their subject. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others were quite pleased, as a lot of Gryffindors were winning awards. Alicia Spinnet took the award from Charms, and Katie Bell took it for Care of Magical Creatures.

Now, all of the teachers except for Professor McGonagall had given their awards. Professor McGonagall stood up, and said, "Good evening. As I am sure most of you know, I am Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration, perhaps one of the most difficult subjects of magic. I was looking at my grade book yesterday, and was quite surprised by who had the highest grade. It was a tie. For the first time in Hogwarts history, there is a tie for the highest grade."

"That won't happen in _our_ year… Hermione'll be winning each award," Ron whispered to Harry, who smiled.

"Also, it was a tie between two of the most unlikely people… the award for Transfiguration goes to Fred and George Weasley."  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jessica, and Ginny all stood up and cheered, and Harry saw The Weasleys do the same. Mrs. Weasley was crying.

Fred and George looked pleased, but shocked as they stood up to take their awards.

Dumbledore then stood up. "Now, we have recognized those special students. There are many more who work endlessly. Now, we will celebrate the achievements and hard work of all of our students. Professor McGonagall will now be reading off the names of the graduates."

Professor McGonagall stood up. She held a scroll in her hand. "You have been put into houses for symbolism. For, in a sense, you are leaving your house. The night you arrived here, seven and a half years ago, you were sorted. But now, we will undo the process, symbolically. We have reserved rows of seats for you in the stands. When I call your name, you will come up here, I shall hand you your pin and certificate of graduation, and you will find a seat, among your parents." She unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Bones, Tanya!"

A girl, who looked a lot like Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff In Harry's year, stood and took her certificate, and found a seat in the stands.

"Bell, Katie!"

Quite a few people cheered as Katie glided up.

Harry smiled. It was a lot like the Sorting Ceremony… He watched the graduating students go up one by one. He saw Alicia, Angelina, and Lee. It did seem to go on for a long time… Harry began to get drowsy.

Finally, as Harry decided to succumb to his exhaustion, and shut his eyes, he heard McGonagall call out, "Weasley, Fred!"

Harry cheered loudly as Fred came up, and as George came next. They looked happy, enjoying the attention. Harry almost wished he were up there, too. It was nice having people applaud you. However, it was also nice to just sit in the stands and applaud the other people on too, Harry decided. He'd been applauded enough.

With one or two more people, the seats that had been occupied by Seventh years were empty. Everyone had taken a seat in the stands.

Professor McGonagall sat down, and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to congratulate every one of the graduates." Applause overcame the crowd again, and died down. "I would also like to explain what is going on tonight. Parents, and relatives, I thank you deeply for coming. If you care to join us for our dinner tonight, we will welcome you graciously. If you care to leave you may. We wish you a safe travel, and that you will come back to visit again at some time.

"Seventh years may stay and visit with their friends and relatives. However, we are having dinner in a half hour, and I don't suggest missing it. Other students, you are free to do the same. I bid everyone goodnight."

And he changed his voice back to regular volume, and said no more. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Jessica all made their way towards Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, as the families were doing the same.

When they got there, Mrs. Weasley already had her arms around Fred and George. "I can't believe it! You won an award in Transfiguration!" Mrs. Weasley was shouting proudly. "My boys!"

Harry saw Fred and George, surrounded by family as well as friends, he saw Mrs. Weasley, so proud. It brought an ache to Harry's stomach as his mind reminded him that his parents wouldn't be doing that. Then he remembered Sirius, and felt a little better. But it wouldn't be the same.

"You all were so great," said Mrs. Weasley proudly, looking at the twins' friends, who smiled back. "Congratulations! Oh, it's going to be so different…"

"Don't worry, Mum," said Fred, patting Mrs. Weasley on the back. "We'll keep in touch."  
"Too right you will," said Mrs. Weasley pointedly. "I didn't spend all this time raising you for you just to leave after graduating!" Everyone laughed. "Well, I suppose we'd better be getting home, Arthur."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, you are coming home tomorrow. We want to be well-rested to greet you," said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully. "Come on."

"We'll be right behind you," said Bill. Mrs. Weasley gave him a look to make sure that he kept his word, and began walking towards the exit.

"She's sure happy," said Charlie, grinning.

"Yeah. Even happier than when we and Percy graduated," said Bill.

"I guess she's really proud of us," said George said.

"Nah. I reckon she's just very surprised," said Bill. Everyone laughed again. "Well, we should go. I'll see you all tomorrow, I guess." He and Charlie then left in the same direction as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Shall we go get dinner?" asked George, pretending he hadn't heard Bill's comment.

They all made their way towards the Great Hall, and took their seats.

Neville saw them all dressed up, and said, "Hey, what's the occasion? Where were you all?"

"Graduation," said Hermione.

"I always wanted to go to one," Neville said longingly.

"Yeah! I remember my older brother graduated the year before I came here," said Seamus. "It was really neat…"

They spent the rest of the evening talking, and laughing. For the first time in a while, Harry ate a large dinner, helping himself to three servings of dinner, and two of desert.


	16. New Beginnings

The next morning, Harry woke early. His stomach didn't hurt, but it was tied in knots. He wasn't nervous about Voldemort; he knew that he would bother Harry for a while now, especially with the Ministry after him.

No, what was bothering Harry was that Sirius would pick him up that night. He was nervous about how that would work out. He packed up his things, and decided to visit Hagrid.

He walked slowly down to Hagrid's hut, thinking about what Sirius' house would be like.

He came up Hagrid's door, and knocked loudly on it.

Hagrid shuffled up to the door. He opened it, and looked down and saw Harry. "Harry! How are yeh? Haven't seen yeh for a while. Come in."

Harry stepped in, and sat down at Hagrid's table. "Thanks."

Hagrid sat down in a chair beside Harry. "So, what's up? Is somethin' wrong?"

"No," said Harry. "I'm just nervous. About living with Sirius."

"What's te worry about?" asked Hagrid, frowning.

"Well, it's going to take some adjusting to," said Harry.

Hagrid laughed. "Adjusting to, Harry? O' course. Everythin' new 'as to be adjusted to. Life is gonna be loads different now, what with You-Know-Who bein' back an' all. But it'll be all righ'. Know how I know?"

Harry shook his head.

"'Cause I know you. Yer really somethin', Harry. No one's ever lived before, and I dunno if anyone else will. But I do know that You-Know-Who can' seem te kill you," Hagrid said. "And I'm not sure he ever will. I think other people're in more danger then you are."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hagrid."

"An' about Sirius… If he's smart, he'll be nuts about you, so yeh don' have to worry. Look at the time! Harry, you've gotta go pack! The last feast starts in an hour!" said Hagrid.

"I've packed. I was up early," said Harry.

"Yeh didn' sleep well?" asked Hagrid. Harry shook his head. "Harry! Yeh need yer sleep, an' yer not gettin' it! You've not bin gettin' sleep since yeh got 'ere."

"It's been a rough year," said Harry timidly.

"I know tha', but yeh shouldn' be so worried 'bout it. Ain't nothing' You-Know-Who could ever do te yeh," Hagrid assured Harry.

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry.

"Well, yeh should go up te the feast… don' want te be late," said Hagrid.

Harry left, waving goodbye to Hagrid. He jogged up to the school, and then walked slowly to Gryffindor tower.

"Good morning!" greeted the Fat Lady.

"Morning. Cirdog."

She opened, giving Harry a nod, and he stepped in. As Harry came in, he heard Hermione say, "Harry! There you are! Where _were_ you?"

"Down at Hagrid's," explained Harry. "I couldn't sleep, so I got up early."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she said, "You still can't sleep? You'd better get packed!"

"I am packed, Hermione," said Harry. "I packed before I left."

Hermione said, "Oh, sorry. Well then, I guess we're nearly ready, aren't we? We're just waiting on — "

"Here I am," said Ron, hurrying down the stairs. "Sorry, woke up a bit late."

"Great! Now we can go to the feast," said Hermione. "Let's go."

They headed down the corridors, chatting excitedly about their summers.

"I can't wait! It's going to be great living with Sirius," said Harry.

"I'm sure it will. I just hope that you don't forget to visit us," said Hermione pointedly. "You will remember, _will_ you?"

"Of course," asked Harry.

"It'll be odd without Fred and George," said Ron. "I wonder what they'll be doing…"

They reached the Great Hall, and took their seats. Ron and Harry sat between Seamus and Fred, and Hermione sat across from them, between George and Lee.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "If I may have your attention, before we enjoy this last feast…"

Everyone grew silent.

"Another year has vanished, and another set of students is leaving Hogwarts, as another one has just gotten comfortable here. I hope that each and every one of you is an assent to our world. It is your choice to be, make no mistake. If you want to make a difference, you can. And, I think, you all will.

"One of the things I love most about each year is the friendship. New friends are made, and old ones are strengthened. Cherish your friends, as they will always be there for you. Be true to them, and they will never fail you. Now, please enjoy!"

The plates filled with scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and numerous other breakfast foods.

Harry filled his plate with scrambled eggs, three pieces of toast, and two sausages.

"It's good to see you really eating again," Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, you're making up for everything you haven't eaten all year in one meal," said Fred, grinning. Harry laughed too.

"What're you doing this summer, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Moving in with my godfather," said Harry brightly.

"Wow! I'm not doing much of anything," said Seamus.

The Great Hall continued to be filled with chatter. It was cheerier than it had been the last couple of days, but it was still downtrodden, as Professor Somorum's empty seat served as a constant reminder of their loss.

As the chatter began to subside, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now, the reason you are all here: the Inter-house Quidditch cup…" Dumbledore said, smiling. "The points are these: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 356 points. Next, we have Ravenclaw with 452 points. Slytherin is second with 460 points. And first place, with 465 points, is Gryffindor house."

The Great Hall erupted with cheers. None of the students remembered a closer win, although Gryffindor won by only ten points in Harry's first year. Everyone was cheering, except for the Slytherins. Harry smiled as he saw Malfoy turn away, not looking Harry in the eye. His smile turned into an exaggerated one though, when he saw Cho smile at him.

After they were dismissed from the Great Hall, the students were taken by horse-less carriage to the train station at Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their own apartment, and Jessica, Fred, and George followed them into it.

They all took their seats, and the train began to lurch forward, and move swiftly out of the station.

"I can't wait!" said Harry excitedly. "I don't have to go back to the Dursleys' anymore!"

"Awfully happy for yourself, aren't you Harry?" said George jokingly. "I'd be careful with that attitude…"

"Hey Hermione, did you ever let Rita Skeeter go?" asked Fred. "I haven't seen her column recently."

"Oh yes, ages ago," Hermione assured Fred. "I'm sure she's just been recuperating. That, or it took her a while to get a grip on not writing lies about people…"

Harry cocked his head and just stared at her, as she had an odd smile on her face. Then, the plump old witch that drove the trolley came into their compartment, and everyone bought candy and cauldron cakes for lunch.

"So, what do you think'll happen with the Quidditch team next year?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," said Fred. "What happened this year will have to happen again, although a lot of the team'll have to be rebuilt. The team'll need three Chasers, and two Beaters. But don't worry, I'll bet you'll find good ones," Fred assured Harry. "Maybe you'll even be chosen as Captain next year."

Harry smiled. Captain… he like the sound of that.

The group continued to eat their snacks, and Fred and George began telling some ideas for new trick sweets that they had.

"I've got an idea for a sweet that make you unable to speak for a minute or two… I figure some witches will be grateful for a minute of peace and quiet…" said George.

Everyone laughed.

Then, the door to the compartment opened, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle glided in, shutting the compartment door behind them.

"Well, well, well. You got lucky again, Potter. But don't worry, the Dark Lord will come back." He turned to Hermione. "Too bad Potter got there in time, Granger. I'd _loved_ it if _you'd_ been one of the first he killed."

Ron stood up, but Harry grabbed Ron's cloak, and held him back.

"I bet your father's happy, Malfoy. Now he can quit pretending he's on our side," said Harry.

"I'm _glad_ that I hate you, Potter," Malfoy spat angrily. "I won't have to cry when my father helps the Dark Lord kill you."

Hermione perked up at this. "Actually, Malfoy, I don't think your father will be able to help You-Know-Who for very long."

"What're you talking about, Granger?"

Hermione gave a triumphant smile, and said in a slow, sarcastic and mocking tone of voice, "Don't tell me you haven't read the news?"

Ron and Harry stared blankly at Hermione, who grabbed an article from _The Daily Prophet_, and read it with unconcealed glee:

PHOTOGRAPHS OF YOU-KNOW-WHO LEAD TO INVESTIGATIONS

IN MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Photographs of You-Know-Who and his accomplice,

Peter Pettigrew, also known as "Wormtail," have led to

serious investigations of Ministry of Magic employees who

have a link to You-Know-Who, or were once Death Eaters.

Some of the most prominent wizards under investigation include

Lucius Malfoy, who neglected to comment.

The Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, urges the

magical community to stay calm. "I promise that we are doing all

that we can to stop You-Know-Who. I sincerely apologize to Albus

Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and everyone who has already known

this."

Arthur Weasley, who has been fighting to stop You-Know-

Who's return ever since it began said earlier, "It's wonderful that

Fudge is on our side now. Now, we can seriously work to stop

You-Know-Who, without fear of losing our jobs."

When talking to the _Daily Prophet_, Fudge ended with these

words: "We will find the people who support You-Know-Who's

world of fear and death, and not let them continue to work in our

Ministry. We will not let You-Know-Who gain his hold of terror

over our world again."

"You see?" said Hermione, folding up the article. "Your father's being investigated! Your life's going to be quite different."

Malfoy's cheeks went a dark red. He snapped, "Who wrote that?"

Hermione smiled even wider. She said simply, "Rita Skeeter."

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open, but Malfoy turned even redder. Rita Skeeter had secretly interviewed loads of Slytherins for her articles that insulted Harry, and those who supported him. Malfoy had actually been one of the Slytherins interviewed.

Fred and George stared dumbfoundedly at Hermione, while Ginny and Jessica just smiled at her proudly.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Malfoy headed towards the door. Before he left, he took one last look at each of them, and said, "But don't be fooled. You haven't won."

Everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughed as Malfoy scowled and slammed the door behind him.

"When did you find that article?" asked Ron.

"I found it two days ago, when I found the article about Sirius," said Hermione proudly. "I've been wanting to show him, but I figured I should wait, because I knew he'd bother us on the train, like he always does."

Everyone laughed and resumed eating their sweets.

"So, what are you two doing once we get back?" Harry asked Fred and George, stuffing a cauldron cake into his mouth.

"Well, let's just say that Zonko's Joke Shop has two new employees," announced Fred, grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone gasped.

Hermione smiled, and said, "Congratulations! When did you two find out?"

"Just got the owl yesterday," said George proudly. "We start on July first. It's only temporary, of course. We just need to make enough money to open our own joke shop."

"Yeah," said Fred. "Then we were planning on buying the store, and making it our own."

"So, you're moving out?" asked Ron.

"No, sorry Ron," said George. "We're learning how to Apparate. We were studying hard last summer, before you came Harry, and we're hoping to pass it next week. Then, we'll Apparate to work each day."

Harry saw that Ron had a sad look on his face. He's going to miss Fred and George, Harry thought to himself, and I would too.

"What about you, Harry?" asked Fred. "What do you want to do when you graduate?"  
"I dunno… it'd be nice to join up with a Quidditch team if I could make it," said Harry.

"I think you would. What about you, Ron?" said George.

Ron went red. "Er — I dunno. Maybe if you two needed help, I could work for you."

Everyone laughed again, and Fred just said, "We'll think about it. Hermione? What do you want to do?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, petting Crookshanks.

"I think… I think that I'd like to come back to Hogwarts as a professor. I think it'd be fun to teach!" she answered.

"I fell sorry for her students… they'll have so much homework…" said Ron, receiving a glare from Hermione.

She stood up slowly, putting Crookshanks on the floor, and went over to the window, and gasped. "I can see King's Cross from here! We all had better change out of our robes. Jessica, Ginny, let's find another compartment," she urged, heading toward the door. Jessica and Ginny followed her out.

Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all began switching into their street clothes. Crookshanks watched them from Hermione's chair.

"Hermione's something, isn't she?" asked Fred.

"Yeah. She's a lot different than she was in your first year," said George.

Harry and Ron nodded. "Yeah, she's lightened up a lot," said Harry.

Then, there was a knock at the door. They heard Hermione ask, "Can we come back in yet?"

Everyone said, "No," together, and then grinned.

They finished changing, and Harry called, "All right, we're dressed."

Hermione, Ginny, and Jessica came back in, and they all sat down again.

"It should only be a minute or two until we're there," Hermione said. "Oh! It's so exciting, coming home."

Harry realized that for the first time in his life, he himself was happy to come home. Sirius would be taking him home.

The train began to slow down, and it slowly came to a stop. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessica all climbed down, dragging their trunks behind them.

They went in small groups out of the barrier into the Muggle world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went first, then Fred and George, and then Ginny and Jessica.

Mrs. Weasley was standing right outside the platform, and immediately greeted them.

"Hello everyone! Welcome home! Everyone have a good term?" she asked kindly. She turned to Harry, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, Dumbledore told me about everything. Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. He wasn't all right, as he was rather confused, and his head hurt trying to comprehend everything. But, Harry didn't want Mrs. Weasley to worry about him.

"There's my mother," Hermione said, waving at a woman a few feet away. The woman turned, and came up. It was clear that Hermione took after her mother, as the two looked very much alike.

"Hello, Hermione dear!" She gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mum! Mum, these are my friends from Hogwarts. That's Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Jessica Braham," Hermione smiled and said, "and that is Harry Potter."

Mrs. Granger's eyes widened, and she clearly had heard of Harry before.

"How do you do, I'm Molly Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley, offering her hand to Mrs. Granger.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Mrs. Granger, shaking everyone's hands. "Well, are you ready, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said sadly, and she gave everyone hugs, including Harry. After giving Harry a particularly long hug, she said, "You'll write to me, right Harry? You _won't_ forget, will you?"

Harry grinned. "How could I?"

Hermione seemed satisfied, and waved as she walked off with her mother.

"Are your parents picking you up, Jessica?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, they should be here soon," said Jessica.

Then, Harry's uncle Vernon, a huge beefy man with a large moustache came up, red in the face.

"Ready, boy?" he growled, purposely ignoring everyone else around Harry.

Harry said, "But — but, I don't have to live with you anymore…"

Uncle Vernon got even angrier. "What the devil are you talking about?"

Then, everyone turned as a man came running towards them. He stopped next to Uncle Vernon, and Harry saw Sirius had arrived.


	17. Dawning of a New Era

He looked healthy. His eyes were bright, and his hair was brushed back into a short, neat ponytail, and he was clean-shaven.

"Hello, Harry! Sorry I'm late," said Sirius. He caught sight of Uncle Vernon, who was staring open-mouthed at Sirius. Sirius figured out who Uncle Vernon was, and held out his hand, saying, "You're Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley, right? I'm Sirius Black."

Sirius did not receive a polite answer from Uncle Vernon. Instead, Uncle Vernon just stared, and then said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sirius looked confused. "Haven't you heard the news? I was sure they were telling the Muggles, and Harry should have told you anyway: I'm innocent. I was just proven to be innocent. I'm here to take Harry home with me."

Uncle Vernon's face became even redder. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys that Sirius was innocent. At first, he had forgotten, but when he had remembered, he had figured that it was best not to let the Dursleys know, as they were treating him remarkably better thinking Sirius was a homicidal maniac.

"Did you know about this? Did you know that your — _godfather_ was picking you up?" asked Uncle Vernon. Harry nodded, and Uncle Vernon roared, "You _did_? You made me drive here all the way from Surrey for _nothing, _boy?"

"Harry!"

Harry and Uncle Vernon's head snapped towards Sirius, who looked agitated. He was looking straight at Uncle Vernon. "His name is Harry, and, may I remind you, he is your _nephew._ Surrey isn't too far to drive, and even if you didn't have to come, you should say goodbye. But, there is one last thing before I can take Harry. You have to sign this," said Sirius, pulling a piece of parchment out of his back pocket.

"I'm not signing anything!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. He grabbed Harry's trunk. "Come on, boy. We're going home!"

"Mr. Dursley _please,_" said Sirius, stepping in front of Uncle Vernon. "All I need is one signature. This is from the Minister — "

"I don't care who it's from!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "I'm not signing anything for you or your kind!"

Mrs. Weasley then piped up, "Come on, Mr. Dursley. Harry has fought hard to prove Sirius innocent…"

"You stay out of this!" said Uncle Vernon angrily.

Harry then said quietly, "Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon turned and faced Harry. "What?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Haven't you always said that I'm expensive to care for? Don't you always wish that I didn't live with you, and that you didn't have to worry about me seeming abnormal around everyone?"

"Yes. What about it?" snapped Uncle Vernon bitterly. "I haven't got time for games, boy!"

"So," Harry said, thinking hard, "if you just sign the form, I'm gone. You don't have to pay for food or clothes for me, or have me live with you. Dudley could even have his bedroom back. I don't even have to go back to the house now. I've got everything I need with me. And then, you won't have to worry about anyone finding out what I am."

Uncle Vernon looked suspiciously at Harry. "I won't see you again?"

"No, I swear," Harry assured Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon thought hard for a moment or two, and then asked Sirius, "Will people know what you are? I mean, will anyone be able to find out that I gave Harry to one of _your_ kind?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, unless they're a wizard. I'll just show up as a Muggle in any records Muggles could use."

Uncle Vernon sighed heavily and said, "All right, fine. Give me that ruddy form, and I'll sign it."

Harry could have danced for joy as he saw Sirius pull out the piece of parchment. Uncle Vernon refused to use Sirius' quill, pulling out his own pen. He quickly signed his name and thrust the parchment back at Sirius.

"There. Goodbye," Uncle Vernon said bitterly, and he left hurriedly. Everyone stared after him, and watched him go farther and farther away before disappearing completely.

"Well, I think we should go," said Sirius.

"Have a great summer," said Mrs. Weasley, shaking Sirius' hand. "You two will have to come over some time."

"Thanks, Molly. We'll be sure to take you up on that offer," said Sirius politely. He grabbed one end of Harry's trunk, and helped Harry drag it toward the exit.

"Bye!" called Ron and Ginny.

"See you, Harry!" said Fred and George together.

"See you next year," said Jessica.

"Bye," Harry called back. He sighed, and smiled. He couldn't wait to get to Sirius house.

Sirius looked nervous though. "Well, I hope you like the house," he said after he and Harry had been walking in silence for a few minutes. "You can see the whole city from a window in your room. It's got a huge window, and a windowsill that I think you could fit on. It's beautiful."

Harry smiled. "I know it'll be great, Sirius. It'll be much better than the Dursleys, believe me." Harry had gotten over his nervousness about Sirius. Now he was worried about what Dumbledore had said about a war. Harry didn't really believe that he could win a war against Voldemort. How could a fifteen-year-old have that kind of power? Dumbledore seemed to think that Harry had that power, but Harry wondered if Dumbledore wasn't wrong.

Sirius seemed to sense that something was on Harry's mind, and he said, "What's wrong, Harry? You seemed troubled."

Harry sighed. "It's nothing." After a minute or two of silence, Harry thought about how to phrase what his concern was and decided it was best to just say it. "Dumbledore mentioned a war between Voldemort and me, and I just don't think I'm up to it."

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore told me the same thing, and I have no doubt that you can win it. Why don't you think you can?" asked Sirius.

"It's just that Dumbledore seems to think I've got all this power, and I don't think he's right," Harry explained. Sirius stopped abruptly, and turned to face Harry.

"You don't think he's right? Harry, I think that you're misunderstanding what Dumbledore means by power," said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Sirius sighed. "Harry — power isn't what one person can do alone. It's not how strong you are, or what you yourself can do."

"It's not?"

"No. Power is the impact you have on others, the influence you have on the rest of the world, what you can do with the right help. None of us can do anything without anyone else. We're all hopeless alone," explained Sirius.

Harry still was confused. "But, even if that's true… how have I really impacted the world? I mean, I'm famous and everything, but I haven't really changed the world."  
Sirius looked shocked. "You haven't changed the world? Harry, you've _completely _changed the world! People will always remember you. You — you've shown people Voldemort doesn't have all the power, and you give people hope."

"Why? I mean, Voldemort's nearly killed me."

"Yes, but he hasn't. Also, your mother died for you out of love, and that seems to be stopping Voldemort. Can't you see? You're living, breathing proof that even evil can't overcome love."

Harry wasn't so sure he liked that analogy, but he liked Sirius' definition of power. "But, he can make anyone work for him," Harry said. "And he's got so many supporters…"

"So do you, Harry! More than half the wizarding world is one your side! They will fight for you when the time comes," said Sirius. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "And you won't let them down. I know it." He then began walking again.

Harry walked along with him, thinking about everything Sirius had just said.

It was true. Harry believed Dumbledore that war would come. And Harry would just have to be brave. But he could do that.

Harry Potter, determined to fulfill his destiny, walked alongside his godfather. He followed Sirius, beginning a new life, hoping that maybe one day he wouldn't have to be so different from the rest of the world.

However, Harry felt his scar tingle, and in the distance he saw a tall man wearing a cloak. He could've sworn he heard this man whisper in a high, cold voice inaudible to everyone else, "_Almost_… almost…"


End file.
